Mysterious Darkness
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: There are many kinds of darkness. Pitch black darkness that makes you unable to see anything. Scary darkness which causes people to hurt themselves. And their kind of darkness, the kind that can only be called one thing: Mysterious. Chase and Andie. AU
1. Chapter 1

** Mysterious Darkness**

**Hey guys, this is the first story in my all new series called Darkness lol. Which is a cheesy title for a series but it'll have to do. Don't worry though I'm still gonna post We Are Family but I'ma post this one at the same time. I think I can handle it lol, I hope I can anyway. This series is gonna be super different from anything you've read on the Step Up board and I'm hoping this does well so I can continue the series and get all of them written.**

**I don't wanna give too much away but this is the prologue. Not much is gonna happen really, just some explaining and some other stuff. It's weird how these types of stories usually start off with prologues. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**A/N-I have no clue if this is the name of a song or not but if it is then cool lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do however own the idea or plot of this story hehe. I'd trade it for Rob Hoffman any day though.**

_Halloween 1708_

A cool crisp breeze danced around the grand twelve bedroom mansion. The lawn was deserted, as was the walk though garden and the sitting area around the marble angel water fountain. The mansion stood in the center of it all, but it was full of life and laughter and the farthest thing from deserted within twenty miles. It'd been overrun with guest since six that evening and it was going on ten thirty.

Mr. and Mrs. West were having their annual All Hallows Eve Masquerade. Everyone who was anyone was invited and it lasted until the last person standing had either fallen out from exhaustion or passed out from intoxication. Lords and Ladies and a few Dukes and Duchesses, all of them in costume, all of them becoming so drunk they wouldn't remember what happened in the morning.

Children ranging from five to sixteen ran amuck in the backyard. The sixteen year olds wishing they were old enough to be inside with the adults and the rest of them running around without a care in the world. They older ones kept the younger ones in line and stopped the fighting if they ever broke out. But if a fight happened between the older ones then it was usually carried out and ended in tears and sometimes blood.

Inside the mansion they'd just sent around the tenth round of drinks. They sent around more rum, wine and gin than anything. The only person who did not accept theirs was a girl at the top of the marble staircase. She'd not finished her first one yet. Granted it was difficult to drink anything with a full faced mask on. It was a mask of a hag, it had grubby skin and a rather large nose with two black moles and quite a few hairs on it. The lips were crushed and ash white while the hair was stringy and dirty looking.

"I'm beginning to see why you picked that mask."

Spinning around so fast that her ruby red dress shimmered, the girl caught sight of her twin brother and pushed the mask up off her face. The face under the mask was so beautiful that often people had to do a double take just to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

Her face was round and as smooth as the silk dress she wore. Her brown hair was curly and shiny, it reached the middle of her back but her bangs framed her face behind the mask. Chocolate orbs sparkled and held the mischief of a five year old while the fire of a rebel sometimes broke the mold. Her thin lips were drawn up in a smirk as she gazed at her brother.

"You notice how no one has asked me to dance."

Her voice had always been his favorite part about his twin. Other than her personality. It was low and raspy and it made many men shiver after she returned their greetings.

"So you're going to spend the rest of the evening up here are you?"

He moved to stand next to her so he too could look over the balcony at all the people.

"Robert, at the moment there are 240 people in this house and the only one I have anything in common with is standing right next to me."

She glanced at him sideways after a few moments of silence before smiling.

"What?" Robert asked frowning.

"I think you've got some friends who want your attention."

He followed her gaze to the bottom of the staircase. A group of seventeen and eighteen year old girls stood giggling and looking up at him. Some of them were gazing lustfully while others stared lovingly.

Smiling widely at her twin, the girl took a sip of her wine. She couldn't blame the poor girls. Her twin was as handsome as she was beautiful. They had just turned nineteen in June but both could have passed for fifteen year olds.

Robert was wearing a mask but it made no difference. All the girls could easily tell who he was. His large brown eyes had their own unique shine about them and nothing could ever hide it. Not to mention he was the only man there with his long curly hair not pulled back into a ponytail. It was as all over his head like usual.

"Don't make fun Andrea." Robert countered bumping shoulders with her. "If you weren't wearing that hideous mask I'd have to fight to be near you."

Andrea wrinkled her nose.

"Other than you, the men at these things bore me." She said shrugging. "You know that."

Robert sighed, if his sister had her way she'd probably never marry. And their parents would be furious. They were already having kittens because Andrea refused every man that even considered courting her.

"Oh dear," Andrea said suddenly.

"What?" Robert asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Here comes another one."

Andrea nodded to a fairly handsome young man who was coming up the staircase. His eyes set on her.

"You want me to leave?" Robert asked.

Andrea's hand shot out to grab Robert firmly around the wrist.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with him!" She hissed slipping the mask over her face.

"Alright." Robert took hold of her hand to get the blood flowing back through his skinny wrist. "I'll stay."

Andrea turned and hid her hand that was clasped with her brothers' behind her back. Robert himself pretended to be looking down at all the people,

"Madam," The man had finally reached them. "Adam Jones."

He held out his hand. He was tall, at least six two and quite handsome. With sharp features and long golden hair. His blue eyes held Andie's behind her mask and his lips which were thinner than hers were pulled back to show his white teeth.

Andrea placed her hand in his hesitantly. Adam kissed the back of it before bowing slightly to her.

"I'm—."

"Andrea West," He sent her a charming smile. "What man within twenty miles of this town does not know your name?"

Andrea shrugged and felt Robert squeeze her hand.

"Did you want something?"

Adam's smile never faltered,

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. "I haven't seen you move from this spot all night."

"I like this spot." Andrea replied flatly. "This spot is calm and partly quiet, this is my spot."

Robert snorted.

"They said you were a tough one." Adam chuckled.

"They?" Andrea frowned. "Who's they?"

"Oh, just a few of the gentlemen who've tried to talk to you at past balls." Adam replied waving his hand. "But I told them I wouldn't leave your side until you dance with me."

Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"Well be prepared to stand Mr. Jones." She said turning so that she was side to side with Robert. "Because I'm not dancing."

Adam opened his mouth before closing it. He did it three more times, as if searching for something to say that would make her walk down the marble staircase and onto the dance floor with him.

"You'll catch a fly doing that." Andrea informed him. "You keep your mouth open like that, who knows you might enough catch a spider, it's wide enough."

Robert choked on his whine.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Andrea said gripping Robert's hand even tighter. "We've got somewhere to be."

"We do?" Robert asked.

Andrea shot him a look through her mask.

"Yes Robert, we do." She yanked on his arm. "Come on."

Leaving a still shocked Adam on the staircase, Andrea pulled her younger brother down the steps and out the French doors on the side of the house. They ended up in the walk through garden and the twins let out content sighs.

"You do know you just insulted a Duke right?" Robert asked as they walked side by side through the flowers.

Andrea shrugged,

"Maybe now Mom and Dad will finally snap and send me away."

Robert's eyes widened.

"You'd leave me here?" He asked. "To go and travel the world."

"Calm down little brother I wouldn't leave you." Andrea said smirking. "I'd pack you into my suitcase and steal you away."

"Just because you're older than me by two minutes—."

"—does not give you the right to call me little brother." Andrea reciting grinning. "You've told me this before."

Robert huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't sulk." Andrea teased taking off her mask and tossing it into the nearby bushes. "You know I mean well."

Robert didn't reply so Andrea did the only thing that would make him talk to her, she tackled him to the cold ground.

"Andrea!" Robert nearly yelled as they rolled and his mask was lost to the shrubs.

"Can you pin me little brother?" Andrea asked giggling as they rolled two more times.

"Don't call me little!" Robert exclaimed.

"Little," Andrea giggled as she sat on his back. "Little, little, little!"

Robert let out a cross between a yell and a laugh as he flipped the both of them and they rolled down a steep hill. Andrea laughed as she heard part of her dress rip, she loved destroying her dresses. When they got to the bottom of the hill they landed in a heap but Andrea rolled them two more times before she pent Robert to the ground with a low grunt.

"Ha!" She cheered. "Pinned you."

Robert looked around confused before groaning.

"Look at us." He said. "Mother is going to kill us."

Andrea rolled her eyes and laid down next to him, both of them on their backs and gazing up at the stairs.

"When did you become so grown up?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Robert asked turning to look at her.

Andrea sighed and pushed her hair away from her face while pulling bits of leaves out of it.

"When did you start acting like such an adult?" She asked. "Why'd you change?"

"Because we got older Andrea." Robert sighed. "People change when they get older."

"But we use to have fun you and I." Andrea said propping her head up on her hand and staring at him. "Back when we were children."

"Yes but we're not children anymore." Robert said. "You know you're going to have to grow up sometime."

Andrea sighed, something in the woods nearby moved and her eyes darted over to try and see what it was.

"I know." Andrea returned her gaze to Robert. "But until then, the only thing I want to do is boast about how you can't pin me."

Andrea laughed and rolled away from Robert before jumping to her feet.

"These damn shoes." She muttered pulling off the high heels. "Now catch me."

Robert rolled his eyes before jumping to his feet as well and taking off after his twin.

The shadow that had caught Andrea's attentions just second before grinned. Sharp teeth were bared and his low chuckle could have been easily mistaken for the growl of a tiger.

"She saw you." A deep voice from the dark said. "Don't you think that's bad?"

"She did not see me." The shadow countered. "The human just thinks her eyes are playing tricks on her."

"Tell me about though, why are we watching them?" Another shadow moved. "The mansion is full of others that we could take."

"We're not going to take them." Sharp teeth were bared again. "We're going to make them a part of our family."

Andrea laughed as she pushed her way through the thick vines of the woods. She wouldn't let Robert catch her, not tonight.

"Slow down!" Robert yelled when Andrea disappeared from his sight. "Seriously Andrea I can't see you anymore."

She didn't reply and Robert sighed.

"Could you get anymore bloody difficult?" He muttered as he began to push the vines away as well.

Andrea wasn't sure exactly where she was going but a voice in the back of her head was telling her to keep going the way she was. She had to be careful though, she was bare footed and it'd be hell getting back to the mansion if she got something sharp stuck in her foot. Not to mention she'd lost Robert a ways back.

When she came to a clearing in the woods, Andrea slowed her pace. It was quiet here, a little too quiet for her liking.

"Hello?" She called.

Something right across from her, on the other side of the clearing moved. Or at least, Andrea thought it moved.

"I saw you move." She said quietly. "Come out so I can see you."

After a moment or two of Andrea holding her breath and looking around, two men came from the trees. One of them was tall and handsome, the other short and fat. However he walked with as much graze and quietness as his friend and they both seemed to slink around like cats.

"Who're you?" Andrea asked.

"Lorcan." The tall one answered.

"Vulker."

"And you are?" Lorcan asked.

Andrea squinted in the darkness, they had come out of the woods, out of the darkness and yet she still couldn't see their faces.

"Andrea," She paused. "How come I can't see your face."

Lorcan did not answer at first and Andrea watch Vulker glance up at him.

"Would you like to?" He finally asked.

"Very much so." Andrea nodded.

Lorcan tilted his faceless head to the right as if surveying her with eyes Andrea couldn't see. Vulker rubbed his hands together and smiled. Andrea gasped when she saw the white pointed teeth, the only thing she could see in his face cloaked by the night.

"Very well then."

Lorcan stepped forward a little bit more and tilted his face up. Andrea's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. His eyes were pitch black and his features so sharp they could have cut through stone. Lorcan smiled at her and Andrea noticed that he too had the pointed fangs.

It was then Andrea realized what she was looking at. Her mother had told her and Robert stories about them. When they were young and she wanted to scare them into staying in bed. She told them the stories of the night creatures and how they'd kill you if you left the house after the sun went down.

"Are you not surprised?" Vulker asked.

Andrea opened her mouth and the only sound that came out, was a scream.

Robert jumped a foot in the air when he heard Andrea's scream ring through the quiet night. His head hit a low branch and he let out a string of curses while cradling it.

"Andrea!" He called into the trees and vines. "Andrea!"

Forgetting about his aching head, Robert began to run through the vines. He had to get to her, Andrea never screamed.

When Robert got the clearing he skidded to a halt and his already large eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Two men, a tall one and a short one were huddled around his twin. The tall one had his face buried in her neck while the short one had hold of her head. Andrea's long slender arm was stretched out toward Robert and her eyes were wide with both fear and excitement.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Robert yelled. "Get off of her!"

The tall one let out a low growl and the short one was suddenly standing in front of Robert.

"Sorry about this." He said.

Robert didn't even get a chance to ask what he was sorry for because he had just opened his mouth when everything went black.

Andrea watched her twin fall to the ground in a heap helplessly. Lorcan was strong and although he may not have been holding her tightly, it seemed impossible for her to break away. His fangs were in her neck and Andrea could feel his tongue gliding across her neck as he pulled mouthfuls of blood from her.

Things were starting to fade and Andrea noticed that Vulker was leaning over Robert just like Lorcan was leaning over her.

'_Great, we're going to die together._' Andrea thought dryly and she swore Lorcan chuckled.

Lorcan drank from the girls' neck deeply until she was almost out of blood. Then he quickly rolled up his own sleeve and sunk his fangs into his skin. When he could taste his own blood, Lorcan sat on the ground and pulled the girl close.

"If you want to live you'll drink." He told her in a voice much deeper than his own. "If you want to have powers beyond your imagination and live forever then you'll do as I say and drink."

Pressing his bleeding wrist to her mouth, Lorcan closed his eyes. He smiled slightly when he felt her take a mouthful of his blood.

'_Yes_,' He thought happily. '_These two will make perfect new additions to our family._'

**Right hope that didn't suck. I actually liked it a lot lol. So, like I said this is going to be so different from any other story on the board and I'm hoping you guys all like it. Although I've already told Gweakles that I'd continued to write it only for her if no one else likes it lol**

**A/N-I just love vampires lol, don't you?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	2. Bounce

** Bounce**

**Hey guys! I'm super happy the first chapter did so well. I was really worried you guys wouldn't like it. But anyway there's nothing going on here in Colorado other than the fact that the wind is trying to blow us away lol.**

**Let's see this chapter will not have Andie or Moose in it, this one will be all about our favorite Boy Band lol. I haven't really planned out how this story's going to go so I'm not too sure if you guys will get an update every day plus I've gotta finish Just Be You and start We Are Family. I worked for half of today on Just Be You but now I'm doing this chapter lol**

**A/N-This one is named after Timbaland's "Bounce" cause I like that song a lot.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do however own the idea of making it into a vampire story.**

_Summer 2008_

Chase Collins blew air through his nose in a huff. Today was turning out not to be a good day. Sure the morning had started out pretty good, his alarm clock had blared into his ear like usual and his shower had been nice and warm. Then he'd received a text message from Cable who was in the kitchen, telling him that his audition was still for ten that morning, still everything was going okay.

"Hey Fly, have you seen my keys?" Chase asked walking into the large living room and pulling a shirt over his head.

One of his best friends and a member of his crew, Fly sat on the couch with a book in her lap. She didn't even look up, but instead lazily raised her hand to point at the top of the TV.

Chase turned and smiled, of course sitting right on top of the TV were his keys. The one place he hadn't looked.

"Thanks,"

Chase scooped them up and went into the kitchen. Cable, Monster, Hair and Smiles sat at the table eating bacon and eggs. Kido was at the stove cooking her own breakfast, something that none of the guys or Fly ever wanted to put in their mouths. It looked like it could have been a fish once but had been torn to shreds by a shark or something. It didn't look good.

"Dude have you looked at the paper?" Hair asked.

Picking a piece of bacon from Smiles plate, Chase shook his head and moved out of the way of Smiles fist.

"Something interesting happening?" He asked as he stuffed the whole piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Hell yea," Monster said looking at the paper sideways. "They found some girl dead."

"She had two puncture marks on her neck." Cable informed, his laptop open on the table next to his plate. "Like she was killed by a vampire."

"Guys," Chase said rolling his eyes. "There is no such thing as vampires."

"Dude all her blood was drained from her body." Smiles said. "And the only wound she had on her was those two bite marks."

Shaking his head, Chase went back into the living room.

"Fly do you believe in vampires?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I like to believe that they could exist." She finally said. "There is evidence of people who drank blood back in about 1708 but no one ever actually reported having seen a vampire."

Chase nodded,

"What about you Kido?"

She looked up at him curiously as she walked by him.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

Kido shook her head,

"In Japan I did." She said pulling on her shoes. "But never seen one."

Chase sighed and nodded. He always thought it'd be cool to find out whether or not vampires were real. It'd be out of this world if they were. Imagine if you got to talk to one who'd been around for hundreds of years, all the stories they could tell you.

"Chase," Fly said glancing down at her watch. "If you don't leave now you'll be late."

Chase stared at her confused.

"Late?" He was drawing a blank. "For what?"

Fly raised both eyebrows while Kido giggled behind him.

"Your audition." Fly said slowly.

Chase's eyes widened and he looked down at his watch.

"Ah shit the audition!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you guys later!"

Fly and Kido laughed as Chase ran from the room and out of the house. All the talk about vampires had pushed everything else to the back of his mind. Making him forget the audition.

His black SUV sat in the driveway like usual and Chase climbed in it before calling his older brother.

"What Chase?" Blake asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Oh someone's not having a good morning." Chase teased.

"Oh sod off." Blake muttered. "Chase it has not been a good day."

"Day?" Chase asked. "Blake it's only nine in the morning, the day hasn't even gotten started."

"Chase your pushing it." Blake warned. "Now what do you want?"

Chase sighed,

"Will you be at the audition?" He asked softly. "Can you make it?"

It sounded childish yes but Chase didn't care. He was nervous and only Blake or Alex ever seemed able to calm his nerves when they threatened to eat away at his stomach.

"Yes," Blake said in a much softer voice. "Alex and I will be there, it's at ten right?"

Chase visibly relaxed and he grinned,

"Yea it's at ten." He paused. "So I'll see you there?"

Blake knew it was a question when it should have been a statement.

"Yep." He nodded even though he and his brother couldn't see each other.

They hung up and Chase sat back against the driver seat. It'd been an entire year since he and his crew graduated from high school. A year of nothing but auditions and meetings and constantly hearing about how he'd do great in this show or that one. Chase had been signed to the same company as Tyler Gage and Nora Clark, he'd even done a show with them last summer right after graduation. But they wanted him to travel with them and Chase could, well it wasn't that he couldn't he refused to.

He couldn't leave Alex and Blake. Granted he was the middle child and only really had to look out for Alex but sometimes just sometimes he had to look out for Blake too. Those were the times that their father got really drunk, only then would Chase sometimes have to help Blake clean a bloody nose and find him some ice to put on a black eye.

The two oldest boys tried to keep their father away from Alex since he practically blame the fourteen year old for the death of their mother. She'd died giving birth to Alex because the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. And instead of blaming the doctors, their father blamed them. He said that if they had never been born then he'd still have his wife by his side, he blamed Alex the most though. Because he'd been the one she died giving birth to him. It'd be the same way if she'd have died giving birth to Chase.

Chase was waiting though, for Alex to turn eighteen. Then he could move away and so could Blake and Chase. That way they'd all be away from their father and hopefully the three of them would be happy. Blake could go back to London and dance his ballet, Chase could travel with Tyler and Nora and Alex could write his stories and get published. It'd be perfect.

Chase was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the name.

"What's up Alex?"

"Hey dude can you come get me?" Alex asked.

Chase frowned.

"Where's Dad?"

"Not here," Alex replied. "And Blake is already all the way out where your audition is so it'd just be easier for you to come and get me."

Chase nodded,

"Alright give me ten minutes."

"See you."

Chase hung up the phone and sighed. He started up his SUV and pulled out of the drive way. Deciding to take the highway to his old house Chase once again began to think about the last year.

He'd always wanted to do more with his hip hop dancing. There were rumors of underground battles but Chase could never find them. Tyler told him that you had to know someone who danced in them to get in. Tyler said he'd only ever been to the front door, he'd never gone inside.

"It's weird." Tyler had told him. "It's like a completely different world down there."

Chase sighed as he turned off of the highway. He wanted to at least go to the front or maybe take a peek inside.

When Chase pulled up to his old house, Alex was sitting on the porch and at the sight of Chase's SUV he stood up and headed down the sidewalk.

"Hey dude what's up?" Chase asked holding out his fist.

Alex banged fist with him but kept his head down. Chase frowned and put a hand under his little brothers' chin.

"Chase cut it out." Alex said batting his hand away.

"He hit you didn't he?" Chase asked. "Alex did he?"

Alex nodded and bit his lip.

"Son of a bitch," Chase nearly yelled.

He looked around the house and saw that their fathers' car was in the garage.

"He's here?" Chase asked unbuckling his seat belt.

"No, Chase!" Alex said gripping his arm and looking at him fearfully. "I—it was my fault!"

Chase stopped moving to look at him. Alex's entire right eye was a dark blue and Chase's heart broke a little at the fear in the fourteen year olds eyes.

"When did he hit you?" Chase asked.

"Last night," Alex replied quietly.

"What happened?" Chase pressed.

Alex bit his lip harder and squeezed his eyes shut forcing the tears to stay in. Chase cupped his cheek before rubbing his head gently, waiting patiently for his little brother to speak.

"I forgot to load the dishwasher," He finally admitted. "And I was trying to get it done as he was coming in the door but he caught me."

Chase closed his eyes. It was taking all of his control not to go in there and give his father a piece of his mind.

"Chase can we just go to your audition?" Alex asked. "Please."

Letting out a breath slowly, Chase nodded and turned the key to start up his truck. As they pulled away from the curb Alex visibly relaxed,

"You're gonna have to wear this." Chase said taking off his hat and pushing it down on Alex's head. "Until we can get you some make up."

"Who do you know that wears make up?" Alex asked, his face split into a teasing grin. "Are you hiding a secret from us Chase?"

Chase smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Man shut up."

Alex laughed and adjusted the cap.

The rest of the ride to Chase's audition was peaceful as Alex told Chase about a new story he was starting.

"It stars you," Alex said grinning.

"Me?" Chase asked in surprise. "But you never put me in your stories."

Alex shrugged,

"It just felt right." He smiled. "You and a girl named Andrea."

"Andrea?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow. "She sounds hot."

"Chase," Alex groaned rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'll stop." Chase said laughing. "So what's your story about?"

"Vampires." Alex said smirking. "I've only just started it, the prologue and only two chapters are all I have."

Chase nodded,

"Can I ask why vampires?"

Alex's smiled faded as he tried to remember why he chose to write about vampires.

"I had a dream." He said after a moment or two. "Andrea's a vampire and she's like the leader cause she's the oldest."

"The leader of what?" Chase asked.

"The vampires, well those vampires that live here anyway." Alex said.

"Hey Alex," Chase said after a few moments. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Alex nodded,

"Of course," He smirked. "What do you think Mr. Johnson is?"

"Alex!" Chase exclaimed laughing. "Mr. Johnson is not a vampire."

"Then how do you explain him leaving the house only when the sun goes down and coming back just before it rises?" Alex demanded. "Plus he's got all kinds of things in his house."

"Like?" Chase pressed.

"He's got from what I can see a refrigerator in his living room." Alex said.

"What?" Chase asked in surprise.

"Well it looks more like a freezer," Alex said after a few moments. "I can't really tell cause my binoculars won't zoom in so I can see the label."

"Alex!" Chase exclaimed. "You can't be spying on the neighbors!"

"And bloody why not?" Alex huffed. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Chase sighed and shook his head.

When they pulled into the parking lot it was nine forty five and Chase thanked his lucky stars that traffic hadn't been bad. They were lucky.

"Blake!" Alex yelled when he saw his older brother.

"Hey man," Blake said hugging him and twisting the cap on his head.

Chase and Blake looked at each other over Alex's head. Chase rubbed his own right eye and Blake's eyes widened. He looked down at Alex and pulled his face up.

"Blake can we not do this here?" Alex asked putting his head back down after his older brother got a good look at his eye. "We're here to support Chase."

"I'll see you guys after the audition." Chase said as everyone started to go into the theater.

"Good luck bro." Blake said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Break a leg!" Alex called happily.

Chase smiled at them before filing into the theater with everyone else.

Alex and Blake took seats on the floor and Alex laid his head in Blake's lap.

"Hey Blake," Alex said quietly. "Do you believe in vampires."

Blake looked down at Alex, he ran his fingers through Alex's hair twice before answering.

"Yes," Alex pumped his fist into the air with a victorious ha. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just my new story is about vampires and it stars Chase."

"Chase?" Blake asked. "How come?"

Alex looked up at him,

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" He asked.

Blake nodded.

"I keep dreaming about it." Alex said. "Chase and a girl named Andrea, they're both vampires and falling in love."

Blake frowned,

"Why would I think it's crazy that you've had that dream?"

"Because I've had it twice." Alex said shrugging.

"And?" Blake pressed.

"If I have it one more time then it'll come true." Alex explained. "At least that's what the internet said."

Blake raised both eyebrows at his little brother.

"And why were you looking up dreams on the internet?"

Alex shrugged.

"I don't want to go to sleep anymore though." He said quietly. "Cause if Chase becomes a vampire then he'll leave and we'll never see him again."

"What makes you think that?" Blake asked.

"Because, in my dreams he's afraid he'll hurt us." Alex replied.

"Well Alex it's just a dream." Blake said.

"Yea," Alex said slowly closing his eyes. "It's just a dream."

Blake scratched Alex's scalp affectionately before leaning back against the wall.

Chase finished stretching and leaned back against the wall in the corner. He watched the other dancers smile and talk to each other. Chase didn't talk much to anyone other than his crew.

"Okay guys we're going to teach you all a simple eight count," The head, Mr. Rivers said. "Just watch me and we'll run it a few times before I take you guys in groups."

Eight counts were easy. Chase stood up straight and took a deep breath, he just had to remember that Blake and Alex were waiting for him outside and everything was going to be okay.

"The one with the hat." C.J said pointing to Chase. "He's the best male dancer on here."

"Chase Collins." Mr. Rivers said looking at his application. "We can't take him."

"Why not?" C.J asked.

"He refuses to travel." Mr. Rivers replied. "He wouldn't be able to tour with us."

C.J muttered under her breath for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine, who else is even remotely as good as him?"

When the auditions were over and Chase's name didn't get called he sighed. Throwing his shirt and bag over his shoulder, Chase trooped out to the hallway where Blake and Alex still sat.

"How'd you do?" Blake asked.

"Did you get the job?" Alex asked excitedly.

Chase smiled and shook his head.

"What, why not?" Alex demanded. "I bet you were the best out of all of them."

"It's okay Alex," Chase said grinning. "I didn't really want the job anyway."

"But—then why'd you audition?" Alex asked confused as the three of them headed towards the door.

"Because what he really wants to do he can't." Blake said. "Chase I thought we talked about this."

"Exactly," Chase nodded. "Or else I wouldn't even be here."

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"Something illegal." Blake said. "And probably doesn't even exist."

"Blake it exist," Chase rolled his eyes. "I just haven't found a way in."

"And I hope you never do." Blake said.

"Oh to the underground street dancing?" Alex asked.

Chase nodded.

"Blake it exist," Alex said. "I've dreamt about it, that's where the vampires party."

Blake raised both eyebrows at Alex while Chase frowned.

"What is it with everyone today?" He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as they climbed into his SUV.

"This morning they found a girl dead who'd been drained of all her blood and the only wound on her—."

"—Were two puncture marks in her neck." Alex nodded. "I saw it on the news, they're saying it's a vampire bite."

"And you're just full of information about vampires." Chase said sighing. "So what I'm asking is, what is it today with everyone and vampires?"

Alex shrugged.

"Maybe it's time for the world to realize that they're not just fairy tales." He reasoned. "Maybe everyone needs to start believing that they're real."

**Second chapter, like I said no Moose or Andie. Kinda sad but don't worry in the next chapter we get back to them. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it'll do cause now I need to go work on the last chapter of Just Be You.**

**A/N-In this one Chase, Blake and Alex's mom is dead and their father is abusive and don't worry it's going to be very important I promise, I wouldn't have made it that way if it wasn't lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi**


	3. Hello

** Hello**

**Hey guys, third chapter! I'm really glad this is doing so good lol. Um nothing happened today, I babysat my cousins and busted my ass playing twister and duck, duck goose so now my elbows hurt lol. But tomorrow you guys may not get a chapter cause I'm going to a parade and then a barbeque. Oh and I'm almost done with the last chapter of Just Be You, you just might get it Sunday lol.**

**Alright in this chapter we're going back to Andie and Moose. I'm super excited cause they're the vampires and get to do cool stuff. Um I've got a flashback for you I think I'm not sure and some other stuff that'll probably pop into my head as I'm writing this.**

**A/N-This one is named after Evanescence's "Hello" cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 I do however own the idea of turning some of it's main characters into vampires, I'd still trade that for Robert Hoffman any day lol.**

It was early morning, probably around five thirty. The sun was coming up and they only had two hours after that to get back home. Shadows sped from tree to tree, avoiding the spots of golden rays as much as possible. They made no sounds and you were lucky if you caught a glimpse of them.

Unfortunately the deer grazing in the clearing of the woods didn't. He thought he was perfectly safe that early in the morning. He was wrong. The shadows were going to get him. It'd only take around five minutes, maybe less considering that there were four of them. All four of them hungry, all four of them letting the beast inside of them take over as they listened to the blood race through his body.

The two oldest took to the trees, the younger two to the ground. Surrounding him and blocking each route of escape the youngest of the four gave a giddy laugh.

"Now?"

The deer's ear twitched and the oldest shadow shot a look to the youngest one. Holding up three fingers, the oldest gave a low hiss before nodding to the other three. It happened much faster than the deer could have imagined. You try to imagine it, one minute your eating your breakfast contently and the next thing you know you're pent to the floor and very quickly all your blood's being drained from your body. You wouldn't even get a chance to scream.

"We have to go."

Two pairs of pitch black eyes looked up into ice blue ones. They did not argue but simply nodded and rose to their feet. Fighting down the raging hunger inside them that told them there was still a little blood to be sucked from the animal. They could have argued but one of them might have ended up in pain.

"Andie?" The oldest of the two youngest asked quietly.

"Yes?"

She flinched when the icy blue eyes bore into her as if they were tearing away at her soul.

"Should we clean up what's left?"

Before the oldest could answer, the youngest looked around.

"Naw, it ain't like no one's gonna come out here and find it."

A chuckle from behind them caused the three to turn and stare at the shadow leaning against the tree.

"You can tell you're the youngest." His voice hadn't changed since 1708.

The oldest shadow nodded, her fangs gleaming as she smiled slightly.

"We use to be like you." Her raspy voice made them all shiver each time she spoke. "Now let's go."

One by one they hopped up into the trees and began to run. As if they were running on the solid ground they moved from tree to tree. Feet never missing a branch and never breaking a sweat. It was forty miles back to their house, it'd only take them five minutes at the most. And that was if they were being lazy.

"You weren't like us when you turned me."

Ice blue eyes turned to look at the girl.

"That was back in 1920." The male replied. "We'd been like this for two hundred years, you can't really expect to still be acting like newborns."

"I'm not a newborn." She protested. "I was turned in 1920, I'm eighty eight years old."

"You're still a baby Shane, huh Moose?"

He nodded, teeth bared as he smiled teasingly.

"You've gotta pass the hundred year mark before you're not considered a newborn."

The youngest of them let out a frustrated groan.

"Do you know how far away that is for me?" She demanded.

Moose chuckled.

"It's exactly ninety seven years away."

"Don't worry Missy," Shane said. "You'll get there eventually."

Missy muttered darkly under breath and the others chuckled when she just about fell from the trees because she missed a branch.

"Concentrate Missy," Andie said. "You'll get it soon enough."

When they reached their house in Baltimore five minutes later exactly Andie scooped up the paper from the front step. Holding it over her head to block the burning sun she let the others go in first before looking around, no one was outside yet.

"Moose you do your floor." She instructed as she shut the front door and locked it with the deadbolt that was as thick as her forearm and the length of the door across.

"I'm going." Moose said before disappearing.

"Shane the basement. Missy the third floor."

The two girls nodded and disappeared from sight just like Moose. Andie let out a sigh and walked over to the windows. Pulling down the blinds, Andie locked them as well. It was pitch black in the living room now. But as Andie allowed herself to vamp things were beginning to clear up.

Without making any sounds at all, Andie walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. Not hard enough to send it through the floor but hard enough to make it creak in protest.

"Andrea!" Moose scolded from the second floor.

"Robert." Andie called back rolling her eyes.

He muttered something that Andie didn't catch and she smirked while opening up the paper.

"Andie the basements locked up."

"Thanks Shane."

Shane nodded,

"You're not going to bed?" She asked.

Andie shook her head.

"No, I'm not tired."

Shane shrugged before disappearing up the stairs. Andie watched her go, Shane had been the most interesting person either of the twins had met in a long time. Back in 1920 she was nothing like the other girls in the era. Shane was a performer and she caught the twins' eyes one night they came to see her show. They still went by their original names back then

_Flashback:_

_Andrea rolled her eyes as she watched Robert scale the height of the building._

_"It's going to take two jumps." She said after a while. "Trust me."_

_Robert looked at her, then he looked around to make sure no one was watching before shooting up into the sky. Andrea watched with a smirk as he reached halfway up the building before falling back down to the ground. He mad a nice dent in the concrete and Andrea snickered._

_"Told you so."_

_He glared up at her with his ice blue eyes and Andrea glared right back. Then she looked around like he'd done before jumping up into the air. She however placed the tip of her foot on a railing that was half way up to make a second jump so she could reach the top._

_When Andrea reached the top she couldn't hold back her smirk as she leaned over the edge to stare down at her fuming twin._

_"I'll said it again, told you so."_

_"Shut up." Robert replied struggling to hide his own smirk._

_"Get up here." Andrea said. "The shows about to begin."_

_There was a whooshing sound and Andrea grinned at her twin when he suddenly appeared at her side._

_"And just how're you planning to get us in when we have no tickets?" He asked following her inside._

_"You'll see." Andrea replied._

_"You're going to hypnotize him aren't you?" Robert asked. "How come you get to do it?"_

_"Because I'm older." Andrea replied._

_The guard at the door was a big man and looked as if he could have snapped both of them in half. If either of them had of been human._

_"Tickets?" He asked holding out his hand._

_Andrea smiled up at him before her chocolate eyes turned an icy blue and her fangs grew so that they gleamed in the lighting._

_"Holy shit what are you lady?"_

_"You're going to let us in." Andrea said in a voice much deeper and raspier than her own. She and Robert had come to call it their vampire voice. "And you won't remember doing so."_

_The guard nodded and stepped out of their way. When they were pass him, Andrea returned her face to normal and Robert nudged her slightly._

_"I could have done that." He pouted._

_"Next time." Andrea shrugged._

_"But you said that last time." Robert whined, Andrea missed the smirk that he just barely hid because he knew he was getting to her._

_"I'm going to leave you at home next time." She threatened._

_"Do you really think I'd stay?"_

_Rolling her eyes again, Andrea led her twin down to the very front row of the theater._

_"Why must we sit so close?" Robert asked._

_"Why must you be so bloody difficult tonight?" Andrea hissed._

_Robert smirked and she huffed._

_"Robert I swear, one more time and I'll kill you."_

_"Okay I'll stop." Robert said. "Besides, the shows about to begin anyway."_

_The lights in the theater dimmed and a spotlight was put on the center of the closed curtain. Music began to float through the air and Andrea sat back in her seat. A voice started a song that Andrea knew and when a girl with light brown skin came onto the stage, Andrea couldn't keep her eyes away._

_I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot_

_But you came along and my heart went pop_

_You took a little street car to my heart_

_And an apple of love fell off my apple cart_

_You looked at me, my heart began to pound_

_You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around_

_The girl was surrounded by woman in red tight devil outfits while hers was white and had wings like an angel. She didn't look out into the audience as she sang, instead she looked over their heads and Andrea suspected she had stage fright. In fact, she knew she had stage fright, she could smell it on her.___

Hey, but it don't have to be eternally

_My bad, bad angel put the devil in me._

_You put the devil in me_

_You lured me in with your cold grey eyes,_

_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies_

_One and one and one is three_

_Robert watched his sister watch the girl. He'd never seen her so interesting in someone else. He took this as a good sign though. Andrea needed to open up a little bit more and maybe make some friends. She kept to herself and only rally talked to him, not that most vampires were social butterflies but many at least had one vampire friend that wasn't related to them.___

My bad, bad angel, the devil in me.

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me._

_Andrea stared at the girl for a moment before her eyes flashed their icy blue and the girl looked down at her. She had green eyes, something Andie had never seen before when it came to dark skinned people. Her eyes held Andie's gaze but her voice never wavered and her face showed no concern what so ever.___

So now, my dear, I ain't the girl you knew

'_Cause the angel's got heaven, but I get you_

_The tree of life grows tall, you see_

_My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me._

_Andrea decided very quickly that she liked this girl immensely. So she flashed her a smile with her fangs bared. Green eyes widened but the singing was not interrupted._

_"I like this girl." Andrea told Robert quietly._

_"The first new addition to our family?" Robert asked._

_Andrea watched her for a moment._

_"Yes," She said slowly. "I think so." ___

You put the devil in me

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_My bad, bad angel,_

_you put the devil in me_

_Instead of going back behind the curtain like she was supposed to, the girl jumped down from the stage and landed right in front of Andrea. She took hold of Andrea's wrist and pulled. Not wanting the girl to hurt herself, Andrea stood and let her pull her to the back. Robert followed lazily,_

_"What are you?" The girl demanded once they were in her dressing room._

_"You know, most people usually ask for a name first." Andrea said quietly looking around the room without much interest._

_"Fine," The girl huffed. "What's your name then?"_

_"Andrea, this is my brother Robert." Andrea nodded to the girl. "May I ask yours?"_

_"Shantell." The girl said._

_"It's very nice to meet you Shantell," Robert said giving her a nod like his sister did. _

_"Now tell me what you are." Shantell demanded. "Because my eyes weren't playing tricks on me."_

_"I'm sorry?" Andrea asked. "I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about."_

_"You smiled at me." Shantell said. "And your teeth they were not normal."_

_Andrea flashed her another smile with her fangs bared._

_"Vampire." Shantell whispered. "You're a bloody vampire."_

_"Yes," Andrea nodded. "As is Robert."_

_"But, how?" Shantell asked._

_"Simple really." Robert said stepping up. "Happened on Halloween in 1708."_

_"1708?" Shantell said slowly. "That would make you more than two hundred years old."_

_"Your point?" Andrea asked._

_Shantell didn't say anything at first. Andrea thought for a moment she was going to scream but instead she looked up at Andrea with determination in her eyes._

_"Would you make me into one?"_

Andie unfolded the paper and her eyes widened at the headline.

"Vampire kills girl in the dead of the night." She read out loud.

Andie just about ripped the paper in half as she opened it and flipped to the right page.

"Jessica Yale, 19, was found dead behind the nightclub The Whisper late Sunday night. The only wounds on her body were two puncture marks on the side of her neck no bigger than a penny yet all the victims blood was drained from her body. The people of Baltimore are starting to believe that it was a vampire who killed her…"

Andie trailed off, her eyes wide in horror. This was bad, this was so terribly bad.

"Robert get down here, Shane and Missy you two as well." Andie called up the steps.

Seconds later three figures were sitting on the couch with Andie.

"What is it?" Moose asked.

"Read this," Andie said pushing the paper into his hands.

She stood up and began to pace. The only time a human would have seen her would have been when she stopped to turn.

"Do you think?" Moose asked looking up at her and passing the paper to Shane.

"That a vampire killed her?" Andie continued not looking at her twin. "It's possible. Look closely at the marks on her neck"

"But I thought all vampires knew that we don't kill humans." Shane said handing the paper to Missy.

"He could be a newborn or just an evil one." Andie reasoned.

"We'd have to see him vamp to know for sure." Moose said. "But she was killed by a vampire."

Andie nodded, her icy blue eyes glazed over in thought.

"Shane," She said suddenly. "Call Tyler, we're going to need him."

Shane nodded and without a word went into the kitchen.

"Why are we gonna need Tyler?" Missy asked.

"Because we can only go outside in the day for two hours." Andie explained. "That wouldn't be enough time to get all the information we need."

"Couldn't we do it at night?" Missy pressed.

"No," Andie shook her head. "During the night we're going to have to try and find the vampire that's doing this."

"Well since we can't do anything about it now." Moose said standing. "I think we should all sleep."

Missy followed Moose to the stairs but he turned back when Andie did not follow.

"You're not going to bed?" He asked.

Andie shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood for nightmares." She told him. "Besides, I've got to talk to Tyler."

"It'll be okay though won't it?" Moose asked.

Andie nodded.

"Everything's going to be fine." She said. "We're going to stop him before he can ruin every vampire in towns' life."

"And if we don't?" Moose asked. "Do you think that the humans are actually going to start believing in us?"

"There are already some who do."

**Third chapters done. I've gotta go to bed now. It's one in the morning here and I'm freaking tired lol. Hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-I love the song that Shane or Shantell as she was called back then lol sang.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	4. Love In This Club

**Love In This Club**

**Hey guys, I'm on a roll lol. Just finished the last chapter of Just Be You and now I'm working on this chapter for Mysterious Darkness lol. Although I'm not too sure when the first chapter of We Are Family will be posted. Sometime this week for sure. Went to a parade today, had a lot of fun but I'm so tired cause it was hot and we roasted out there lol.**

**Okay in this chapter, Andie and Chase will meet! Yea! I know you all have been waiting for this lol and it's gonna happen in this chapter. Plus we've got some hot fluff coming and they're not even together lol. I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after Usher's "Love In This Club" I love this song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning their characters into vampires.**

Tyler arrived at the house he'd come to call Vampire Lair just minutes before the sun was to set. Moose had said it was urgent and Tyler had gotten there as fast as possible, he and Nora were in rehearsal though so he hadn't been able to come for two hours. Shane opened the door before he could knock and gave him a small smile,

"Hey Tyler." She said stepping to the side to let him in.

"Hi Shane," Tyler greeted before going into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Have you seen the paper today?"

Tyler spun around and came face to face with Andie.

"Damn it Andie!" He exclaimed. "You can't be sneaking up on me like that!"

Andie smirked.

"I did not sneak up on you," She said climbing over the back of the couch and sitting next to Tyler. "I was standing right there when you walked in."

"You were not." Tyler said.

Andie opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and just shoved the paper into his hands.

"Read the headline." She told him. "Then read the article."

Tyler did as he was told. And as he read, Andie paced. That was her only problem with humans, it took them forever to do something. She understood that they didn't have the powers that vampires had but would it hurt them to move a little faster?

"So let me guess," Tyler said looking up at her or where he thought her pacing form would be. "You need me to find out what I can about the murder."

Andie nodded.

"While you do that, I'm going to go search the nightclubs and look for the vampire."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"So it is a vampire then?"

"Yep, a newborn or a really evil one." Andie glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "How's Nora?"

Tyler shrugged,

"She's doing good."

Andie took notice to his tone and moved to sit next to him.

"Still trying to convince her to turn you?"

Tyler nodded.

"She flat out refuses," He said quietly. "Claims she doesn't want to curse my life."

Andie put her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Ty," She said gently. "I can see where Nora's coming from."

"You're siding with her?" Tyler asked in shock. "I thought–."

"Let me finish." Andie said patiently. "I see where she's coming from but I can also see why you'd want to be turned. You want to be with her for forever right?"

Tyler nodded.

"I've told her but she doesn't believe me."

Andie bit her lip, she didn't like seeing her human friend in pain.

"Let me talk to her." She said after a moment or two.

"You think you can convince her?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"I'll do my best."

Chase, Blake and Alex were sitting in Blake's living room. Alex with his head in Chase's lap and his legs across Blake's. The two oldest were watching the news, both of them waiting to hear about the girl that had been killed by the "vampire".

"Do you really think it was a vampire Blake?" Chase asked.

Blake shrugged,

"It all depends on whether or not I believe in vampires."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well do you?"

"I can't decide."

Chase threw his hands up in defeat before shaking his head. Blake could sometimes be the most complicated person in the world. He usually was like that to annoy Chase, and at the moment he was doing a great job of just that.

"You going out tonight?" Blake asked.

Chase shrugged, he hadn't really thought about going out. But then again he hadn't been to a club in nearly a week.

"Might as well." He finally said. "I need to get out more anyway."

Gently he lifted Alex's head from his lap and laid it on the couch. Then he stood up and headed for the door.

"Be back by one." Blake called after him.

"Blake," Chase said returning to stare at his brother. "I am nineteen years old."

"Still not twenty one." Blake replied. "Be back by one."

Glaring and muttering darkly under his breath, Chase turned and left. Blake chuckled when in the middle of his muttering, Chase suddenly yelled.

"NOT A CHILD!"

And went back to his muttering.

"So tell me again why you don't wanna come to the club?" Andie asked Moose as she yanked a t-shirt on over her head.

"Just not in the mood." Moose shrugged. "I'ma stay here."

"You'll keep a eye on Shane and Missy then?" Andie asked.

Moose nodded.

Andie smiled at him before standing in front of him, her arms spread. She looked down at her outfit before looking back up at him.

"Very nice." Moose nodded.

It was a simple pair of jean, a t-shirt and a pair of boots. She'd left her hair down and had decided to forgo the make up. It wasn't like she was going there to have fun or get a small bite to eat. She was going hunting for a vampire.

"So what you got?" Moose asked.

"Nothing much actually." Andie replied. "Just knives."

She lifted up her pant legs to show the four knives that she'd strapped to each leg. Each one had it's own holster, telling Moose they were pure silver. It wouldn't kill a vampire, just burn them pretty badly and if Andie could get two knives into his eyes or head, the poor guy was going down.

"Okay so I'll be back before the sun comes up." Andie said. "Hopefully with a body."

Before Moose could say anything, Andie disappeared.

It didn't take her long to get to the first club she wanted to check out. Her favorite out of all the ones in Baltimore, The Black Moon.

Andie could already tell it was crowded, the number of beating hearts filled her ears and she shook off the hunger. Not tonight, she was here strictly to find a killer vampire and kill him. She wasn't here to party.

"Yo Andie, haven't seen you in here in a while."

Andie gave the doorman, Tommy a small smile. He'd always been nice to Andie even if he did know what she was.

"Been busy." She replied. "How are you keeping?"

Tommy shrugged.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He glanced down at her nervously.

Andie nodded,

"That girl that was killed," Tommy looked down at her again. "Was she really killed by a vampire?"

Andie nodded,

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Tommy's eyes widened and he looked around,

"You think it's here?" He whispered.

Andie raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked.

Tommy opened his mouth before closing it. He shook his head and chuckled, then he pulled open the door and Andie traveled inside.

It was dark, close to being pitch black. But the flashing lights that danced to the beat kept the packed club fairly well lit. Andie moved through the crowd with ease, surveying each and every person there. She could only find about four vampires but each one she seemed to know, and they were all asking her if a vampire really did kill the girl.

Andie had not been in the club twenty minutes and she was already frustrated. The vampire was not here and none of them had any clue as to who it might be. She was just about to give up and go back home when suddenly something caught her attention. A guy standing half way across the club. He had dirty blond hair and from what Andie could tell, big brown eyes. He was tall, much taller than her with a muscular figure. He sat down in a chair and leaned back to look at all the people.

He was cute.

No wait.

He was sexy.

Andie watched him for a few moments. He refused to dance with any of the girls that came over to him and Andie wondered why. If he wanted to, each one of those girls would gladly go home with him. Taking a seat at the bar, Andie decided that she'd let the girls and him entertain her for a while.

Chase had officially decided that coming to the club had been a bad idea. He'd not been there ten minutes before some girl wanted to drag him out on the dance floor. But Chase didn't feel like dancing with some random girl. He was just there to watch the people and get lost in his thoughts.

"Hi there."

Chase looked up to see another one standing in front of him. It'd be the fourth blond and the sixth girl to come up to him. Chase didn't even open his mouth, he merely tilted his head in a greeting.

"I'm Amber."

She gave him a sexy smile.

"Chase." He said flatly.

"You wanna dance Chase?" Amber held out her hand.

"No thanks." Chase said. "I'm good right here."

He watched as the sexy smile slid from the girls face and held back a smirk.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Not really." Chase shrugged.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This one didn't give up easily.

"No,"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip shot out and she seemed to be trying to pout.

"Then why won't you dance with me?"

Chase raised both eyebrows as he looked up at her.

"Cause I don't want to."

Amber stomped her foot like a child before storming away and calling Chase a few colorful words. Rolling his eyes, Chase looked around the club. He was just thinking about how there was no one interesting there when his eyes met a pair of brown ones halfway across the club. A jolt of excitement coursed through Chase's body as he and the girl stared at each other.

Chase had never seen a girl prettier than this one. And in the split second that it took for his mind to come up with the idea of asking her to dance, Chase was on his feet and making his way over to her. She watched him with a raised eyebrow but didn't move.

"Hey," He said giving her a friendly smile. "I'm Chase."

Andie tilted her head to the right slightly. She didn't know why but she liked this boy, she liked him immensely.

"Andie." She shook his outstretched hand.

Her skin was cold and Chase frowned, he expected it to be warm. However it was smooth and soft. He wasn't sure if it was he was just tripping or not but he would have sworn that when their skin touched fire spread throughout his body.

Andie hadn't expected her heart to suddenly beat quickly, it had not moved in over a hundred years and at first she thought she might have imagined it.

"So Andie," Chase said finally releasing her hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

Chase was slightly afraid she'd say no. There was something about her that excited him, he wasn't sure if was just her presence or if he simply had not felt his heartbeat this fast since his freshman year of highschool. As he waited for her answer, Chase looked Andie over. She was short, he could easily see over her head but it didn't help that he was six two. Her long brown hair was silky looking and shiny. But her skin was what Chase couldn't keep his eyes off of, she was so pale that she could have been dead. It was a pretty and exotic pale though, something that Chase had never seen before.

"Sure," Andie said after a moment or two. "I'll dance with you."

Smiling, Chase offered his hand to her. Andie looked down at his hand and hesitated for a moment before gently placing her hand in his. Chase led her out to the dance floor and Andie turned gracefully so that her back was to him. She listened to the beat of the music before leaning back against him and swaying slightly. Chase placed his hands on her hips tentatively, he didn't want to offend her in anyway.

Andie took hold of his right hand and Chase instantly took it tightly, he'd dance with girls before, he knew what to do. Andie raised her arm slightly above her head, that way she'd have something to push against and it'd cause her to chose how hard she was going to grind into Chase. She placed her other hand on top of Chase's that was holding her hip. Andie had to be careful though, she could squeeze his hand too tightly and crush it to pieces. Then she'd have to find someone to fix it and eventually take the memory from him, which would not be fun.

Chase rested his forehead against the back of her head and closed his eyes. He let the music fill him up and the only thing that mattered at the moment was the beautiful girl that he was dancing with.

Her and the fact that her hips could do wonders.

Andie closed her eyes, she could sense the blood running through his veins. It was tempting her hunger something terrible and Andie was having a hard time not turning. She furrowed her brow as she thought about it, what was with her? She never had trouble controlling the hunger before. Why was it so hard with this Chase guy? And what was so special about him that he could make her heart that hadn't moved suddenly start beating quickly?

After about twenty minutes of dancing, Chase was started to get tired. Andie could tell, but she didn't want to stop and after gently probing around in his head she found out neither did he. Nevertheless, Andie brought her twirling hips to a halt when the latest song ended. She turned to look up at Chase, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He frowned at the fact that she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You're tired." She told him quietly. "Let's go sit down."

Chase followed her over to the bar and they both sat down. They got two bottles of water and Andie took a small sip of hers before replacing the cap back on it firmly and looking at Chase curiously.

"What?" He asked, half of his water was already gone.

"Nothing." Andie said. "You just fascinate me."

There was no point in lying, he'd probably never find out what she was. In fact they may never see each other after tonight. Andie highly doubted it but it was still a possibility.

"Why?" Chase asked.

Andie shrugged and glanced around at all the people.

"I'm not sure." She glanced down at her watch, it was only midnight. "There's just something about you."

Chase went slightly red and suddenly became very interesting in his bottle of water. Andie grinned when she sensed his body suddenly heated up.

"Well you're pretty interesting too." He muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Andie asked drinking a little more of her water.

"You just are," Chase shrugged. "You're all mysterious like and really beautiful."

Chase froze when he realized he'd just told her she was beautiful. He looked at her with wide eyes,

"Thank you." Andie said.

He gave her a small smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, something was only ever use to having with other vampires.

'_Andrea you gotta come home.'_

Andie raised an eyebrow.

'_Now? I'm kinda busy._'

She heard Moose sigh in her head.

'_Are you dealing wit the killer vampire?_'

Andie almost shook her head but remembered that Chase currently sitting across from her and he was staring.

'_No._'

'_Then you gotta get home cause Tuck and the 410 are here._'

Andie's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

"You're leaving?" Chase asked frowning.

Andie looked down at him, the news of Tuck and the 410 being at her house had caused her to forget completely about him. He looked sad and confused and Andie gave him a warm smile.

"I have to, I've gotta go to work in the morning." She paused. "But I had a good time dancing with you."

She moved to walk past Chase when he reached out to grab her wrist. Andie thought about stopping him but decided she didn't want to hurt him. Where his hand was gripping her arm started to tingle slightly, causing Andie to look down at her arm for a moment.

"Will I see you again?" Chase asked.

Andie opened her mouth but closed it moments later.

"If you would like." She said slowly.

Chase tilted his head to the right.

"Can we maybe have dinner together?" He asked hesitantly. "Or we could meet back here if you don't want to do dinner."

Andie opened her mouth to answer,

'_Andrea!'_

'_I'm coming! Hold on!'_

She looked down at Chase who still had a firm hold on her wrist, for a human anyway.

"Dinner would be nice." She said finally.

"Tomorrow night, can you meet me at the Holly Plaza?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded. She looked at him one more time before slipping out of his grip and disappearing into the crowd. As she moved around the people with a cat like graze, Andie tried to ignore the fact that where Chase had been holding her wrist was still tingling.

Chase couldn't stop the grin that came onto his face and he decided he'd better get home as well. He didn't want his older brother sending out a Swat team because he didn't come home at one. Plus he had no reason to stay in the club anymore.

Andie left the club after saying goodbye to Tommy. She looked around before jumping into the air, her eyes turning a icy blue halfway to the roof. When she landed she made no sound. Andie was just about to take off into the night when she heard Tommy say goodbye to someone else. Turning, she saw Chase walk smoothly over to a black SUV. He unlocked the drivers side and climbed in.

"Oh my god." Andie muttered. "I've just agreed to go on a date with a human."

'_Andrea!'_

'_Goddamn it Robert I'm coming!'_

**Right, this chapter's done. I hope you guys liked it. Andie and Chase met and they are fascinated with each other lol. Who wouldn't be fascinated with either Rob or Briana hehe. Next chapter I think we'll get to Chase and Andie's date. I'm not too sure but I'm hoping.**

**A/N-Any guesses as to why Tuck and the 410 are at Andie's house?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	5. Weight of the World

** Weight of the World**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. Eating some animal crackers and thinking about how this chapters gonna go down. I'm still not too sure. And you guys might get another chapter of We Are Family today I'm not sure but you could.**

**Chase and Andie have a date don't they? Hmm I'm not sure if we'll get to that in this chapter cause Andie's still gotta go talk to the 410. Oh and for all you guys who've been asking if the 410 are the killers no they're not hehe, it's someone else. Oh and I keep getting asked if I've read Twilight, yea I have and I can't wait for the movie but I personally like Tanya Huff's Blood Books better lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Evanescence's "Weight of the World".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but the idea turn the characters into vampires is mine.**

Andie hadn't even reached the front door of her house when she could started to smell Tuck and his crew. She could also smell Tyler and for some reason, he was afraid. When she pushed opened the front door to her house it was deadly silent. Andie could hear Tyler breathing but it was hitched and slightly frantic.

Closing the door quietly, Andie made her way into the living room. Moose, Shane and Missy all sat around Tyler as if protecting him. While Tuck and the 410 stood staring at the poor human as if they were going to jump him at any moment.

"What are you doing here Tuck?"

Andie voice cut through the silence with such harshness that Tyler visibly flinched. Tuck however did not move, his eyes did not even flicker her way. Andie let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to stand in front of Tyler, blocking him from the other vampires.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Tuck glared at her, his eyes red and his fangs bared.

"The girl." He growled. "Was she really killed by a vampire?"

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you care?" She asked. "It's not you haven't killed a human before."

His eyes narrowed,

"I'm not saying I haven't, but if I kill them I don't just leave them lying where they've fallen."

Andie shrugged.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here."

Tuck took a step toward her, his crew stayed behind but Moose inched closer to his twin.

"You smell like a human." Tuck growled.

"I was just at a club," Andie said. "What do you expect?"

He shot her a look.

"I didn't say humans," Tuck took another step. "I said _human_ as in one not two not three, one."

Andie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"And your point is?" She sighed.

"You been messing around with those pathetic things?" Tuck asked.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "And they are not pathetic, they just don't understand."

Tuck snorted.

"You always did have a soft spot for them." He sniffed again. "Whoever the human is, it's a male."

He circled around Andie and sniffed her shoulder,

"And he's all over your back."

Tuck stood in front of her and glared down at her. Moose growled deep in his throat and Tuck did the same. Andie had just opened her mouth to say this really wasn't the time to pick a fight when Tuck let out a low hiss and the 410 lunged for them.

Moose let out a slight roar and his eyes turned ice blue while Shane and Missy's went pitch black. The vampires clashed in the middle of the living room while Andie and Tuck stayed back.

"Tyler you should go." Andie told him, her eyes turning ice blue. "Go out the back door."

Jumping to his feet, Tyler nodded and ran from the living room. Andie heard the back door slam shut just as Missy was thrown up into the air and through the ceiling.

"ENOUGH!" Andie yelled in her vampire voice.

They all froze and Andie made her way over to them. She picked up members of the 410 with ease and tossed them across the living room. When they were separated, Andie paced inbetween them to keep them from going back at each other.

"Would you all please stop acting like newborns?" She demanded. "We've got a serious problem here."

"I don't see a problem." Tuck said. "If none of your people killed the girl then what's the problem?"

"The problem Tuck," Andie said as if talking to a slow person. "You idiot is that if the humans start to believe in vampires they are soon going to find us and then everything is going to go to hell."

"Humans are stupid." Tuck said waving his hand. "They've not believed in us before so why should they start now?"

"This is the twenty first century Tuck." She stopped pacing to look at him. "The humans are getting smarter."

Tuck snorted,

"So let me guess, you're going to try and stop this killer vampire?"

Andie nodded slowly, not really paying attention to him anymore. Chase had somehow slipped into her mind and she was contemplating how good he would look with his shirt off. She bit her lip to stop a smile from forming on her face. The little voice in the back of her head was telling her that it was bad for her to thinking about a human like this. And it was, but Andie couldn't help herself, there was something about Chase that made Andie like him and she wanted to find out what exactly that was.

"Don't expect us to help."

Tuck's voice broke Andie's thoughts and she glanced up at him with raised eyebrows.

"I never did," She snapped. Annoyed at the fact that he'd interrupted her thoughts.

Tuck glared at her and Andie hissed.

"Now take your crew and get out." She waved her hand and sat on the couch. Tuck stared at her for a moment before nodding to his crew and they disappeared from sight.

Moose sat next to Andie as Shane and a slightly limping Missy traveled up to their rooms. Andie glanced at her twin before lying her head on his shoulder.

"There's this guy," She said quietly. "Chase."

"What about him?" Moose asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I met him at the club, he's human and everything but there's something about him...that...fascinates me." Andie said, her fingers picking at Moose's shirt. "And I don't know why but it does."

"What's he look like?" Moose asked.

"He's tall about six two I'd say, he's got short dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. He's a dancer I could tell." Andie explained biting her lip.

"Sounds cute." Moose replied smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach lightly.

"I saw him first." She said.

Moose laughed and sniffed her shoulder just like Tuck had done.

"He smells good too."

"Moose!" Andie laughed. "I don't do it to you so you can't do it to me."

She laughed as Moose pretended to pout.

"You do too do it me." He said poking out his bottom lip. "Remember Anna?"

"Well she was cute." Andie shrugged. "But I never touched her."

"And I won't touch this Chase fellow if you bring him over." Moose said smirking.

"Well I told him I'd go to dinner with him tomorrow night." Andie said quietly.

Moose raised both eyebrows. Andie never agreed to go on dates with humans, not matter how hot they were. She might have had one night stands with them, but she didn't date them.

"Are you planning to sleep with him?" Moose asked.

Andie shook her head.

"That's what's so weird." She muttered. "I'm not just lusting after him, I actually wanna get to know him. I told you, he fascinates me."

"I need to meet this Chase." Moose teased. "Cause dear sweet big sister, I do believe that you're in love."

Andie sat up straight to stare at Moose in shock.

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "I can't be in love cause we just met tonight...and I don't fall in love."

Moose grinned. That was their problem, they refused to let themselves get close to anyone. That way they could avoid falling in love with a human. They'd never been in love with another vampire either. Although both Shane and Missy had special places in their no longer beating hearts.

"There's a first time for everything." Moose said grinning down at her.

Andie shot him a look.

"Shut up." She muttered lying her head in his lap. "I don't fall in love."

Moose grinned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Whatever you say."

Andie closed her eyes and let out a breath. She didn't know what the point was, she didn't really need to breath but it was hard habit to get rid of. After all, the air just floated around inside her cause her heart didn't beat so it wasn't really used.

"Hey Andie,"

Sitting up, Andie looked at the stairs and saw Missy standing at the bottom of them.

"What's up Missy?"

"Are we gonna get to meet this Chase dude that you're in love with?"

Andie's eyes widened and she turned to look at Moose who was very interested in the ends of her hair.

"You told them?" She demanded.

"Well I think it's funny that you've finally fallen in love." Moose said.

"I. Am. Not. In. Love." Andie hit Moose in the stomach with each word.

Then she climbed off the couch and stretched,

"I'm not." She said firmly to Moose who grinned up at her.

"If you say so." He put his hands behind his head. "But I've got five bucks that says before the end of this month you and this Chase guy are gonna be inseparable."

Andie kicked him in the shin before disappearing out the back door. She'd get him for teasing her later.

When Chase got home at ten after one he tried his hardest to be quiet. He should have just went to the house he shared with the crew but his old house was closer. There were no lights on and he guessed that they were all sleep.

Chase crept into the living room and was almost to the kitchen when the voice came out of nowhere.

"You're ten minutes late."

Chase jumped about a foot in the air and fell over the back of the couch.

"Damn it Blake!" He exclaimed. "Why the hell are you sitting in the dark like a retard?"

He heard his older brother chuckle. There was a flip of a switch and the living room lit up. Chase huffed and let his body slid to the floor, it'd be easier that way.

"I'm only ten minutes." He muttered heaving himself to his feet. "It's not like I'm freaking three hours late."

Blake rolled his eyes.

"You should be lucky Dad isn't here." He said.

"Man forget Dad," Chase said waving his hand. "But I met a girl."

Blake raised his eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" He teased. "You meet a girl everytime you go, if you didn't I'd start to get worried."

Chase glared at him.

"I was gonna tell you about her but if you just wanna crack jokes then I can always go wake up Alex."

"Alright, alright I'm listening."

Chase grinned. If Alex was woken in the middle of the night there would be hell to pay. He was a dangerous hazard when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Her name is Andie," He said taking a seat on the couch. "And Blake she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. But she's...weird. Well not weird but different."

Blake watched him.

"She mysterious, that's the word." Chase said after a moment or two. "She's got deadly pale skin and long brown hair."

"Is she a dancer?" Blake asked.

Chase shrugged,

"We danced but I can't really be sure." He paused. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"You're sure you're going to see her?" Blake asked frowning.

Chase nodded,

"We're having dinner together."

Blake looked at his little brother.

"Chase," He said slowly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Chase asked.

"Well you two just met and now you're taking her to dinner?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're rushing it."

Chase shook and rolled his eyes.

"Blake, rushing it would be if after dinner tomorrow I brought her home and slept with her."

Blake made a face.

"Who says she'd be willing?"

Chase smirked.

"Who could say no to this?" He motioned to his body and Blake laughed.

"You know you keep up the cockiness and no girl is ever gonna sleep with you." Blake smirked. "You'll end up like the 40 year old virgin."

Chase smiled slyly.

"And who says I'm a virgin?"

Before Blake could come up with something smart to say, Chase disappeared into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and after grabbing a pop from the refrigerator, traveled up the spiral staircase to his room.

He turned on his TV and flopped down onto his bed with his food. Resting the plate on his stomach, Chase ate with one hand while the other flipped through the channels. He decided to watch I Am Legend while he finished off his food. And when he was finished he cut off the TV, put his plate on the floor and stripped down to his boxers. Then he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep, a certain pale skinned brown eyed girl on his mind.

When the sun rose, Andie, Moose, Shane and Missy closed all the blinds and locked them like usual. Missy and Shane spent most of the time teasing Andie about Chase until she threw two chairs at them and just barely missed their heads.

"Are you going to sleep today?" Moose asked.

Andie regretfully nodded.

"I'm going to try, for your sake anyway."

Moose frowned as they traveled up the stairs.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because if I don't come up here and go into my to try and sleep you'll worry about me and won't get any sleep yourself." Andie explained.

Moose sucked his teeth before shoving her playfully.

"I would not worry." He said quietly.

Andie laughed and opened her door to her room.

"Sure you wouldn't." She stepped inside. "See you around five Moose."

Closing her door, jumped onto her bed silently before flopping down on it face first. Burying her face in the pillow, Andie let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, she really did but the nightmares that came were horrible.

"I'm not gonna have nightmares." She muttered into the fabric. "I'm not gonna have nightmares."

As Andie let her body relax, she continued to tell herself over and over she wasn't going to have nightmares.

_She was burning. In the pitch black darkness her skin was burning. Andie couldn't understand why though, there was no sun anywhere just darkness. Darkness was usually cool and everytime a muscle flexed in her body where it had moved burned and it always got worse._

_Andie could move either, an invisible force was holding her arms and legs down. She couldn't scream, her voice didn't want to work and she was suffocating while burning in the heat. But where was the sun?_

_Water. Andie was being swallowed by water. She couldn't see the water but she could feel it. And it was boiling. First it covered her legs, then her middle and arms and it was just about to reach her head when suddenly a bright light turned on above her._

_She was burning in the boiling water and the bright light above her was making sure that her head was burning too. Andie was going to die, she just knew it. She was going to burn to death like the vampires in the movies. Where was Robert? And Missy and Shantell? Why hadn't they come to save her? Were they dead too? Or had they just abandoned her._

_Andie's skin was about to catch on fire, she could feel it. She'd be a burning vampire in water. The water would mostly catch on fire too it was so hot. The thought had not even fully developed in Andie's mind before her entire body caught on fire. And Andie did the only thing she could._

_She screamed._

Andie bolted up right in her large black bed. Her eyes ice blue and her fangs bared. She was sweating, something that rarely happen to vampires. Her covers of her bed were ripped in some places and there was a bit mark in her pillow. Andie's eyes darted from place to place in her room and she scrambled to the side so she could stand up.

"Shit," She muttered once she was calm again. "Should kept my ass up."

Andie walked over to her door and threw it open. Music could be heard blaring from downstairs. Andie was glad that they'd been able to custom build their house, that way each room was able to be sound proof.

She stumbled down the stairs and entered the living room to find Moose, Shane and Missy dancing.

"D!" Missy said happily. "Come dance!"

Andie smiled slightly but shook her head.

"She's got a date to get ready for." Moose teased grinning at her.

Andie's eyes widened,

"Chase!" Spinning on her heels, Andie sprinted back up the stairs and into her room.

She opened her closet and randomly pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a pair of boots with not too high heels. Andie got dressed and was back downstairs in under three minutes. She ran her fingers through her hair and let it stay down but made sure that random pieces weren't sticking out at odd angles.

"You look nice." Shane said standing next to her in the hallway.

"Thanks." Andie said smiling at her.

Shane nodded and watched her for a moment.

"He's not..." Shane stopped.

Andie turned to look at her,

"He's not what?" She asked.

Shane bit her lip before shaking her head.

"It was stupid, forget I said anything."

She turned to leave but Andie wasn't having it.

"Shane," She said firmly. "What were you going to ask me?"

Shane glanced up at Andie nervously. She shuffled her feet for a moment before glancing up at her again.

"He's not going to replace me is he?" She muttered.

Andie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well it's just you haven't had a boyfriend or girlfriend since me and I was just worried that he'd be taking my spot." Shane wouldn't meet Andie's eyes.

Andie was sure if she'd been able to Shane would be bright red at the moment.

"Of course he's not." Andie said putting her finger under Shane's chin and making her look at her. "For starters he's a guy and you're a girl, big difference."

Shane smiled.

"But he could steal your heart away from me." She said. "Moose says your in love with him."

Andie narrowed her eyes at where she knew her twin was on the other side of the wall.

"I'm not in love with him." She said. "We just met and you wouldn't mind sharing my heart would you?"

Shane shook her head.

"As long as I can have some of it."

Andie smiled and leaned down to press her lips against Shane's. They had not kissed in nearly ten years.

"I'll be back soon." Andie told her when they pulled apart.

Shane nodded and watched Andie disappear out the open window.

"Would it hurt you to use the door?" Moose called after her.

Shane shook her head when the only reply they heard, was the sound of Andie's musical laughter.

Chase was nervous, well he was nervous and slightly afraid. He was sitting on a bench in front of Holly Street Plaza, waiting for Andie. He was nervous cause he couldn't believe she agreed to go to dinner with him but he was afraid that she just might stand him up.

"Hey there Boy Band."

Chase spun around to see Andie standing behind him. He nearly fell off the bench, she was so close to him that she could have easily done some serious damage to him.

"When did you get here?" He looked at her boots. "And how are you so quiet?"

She gave him a radiant smile,

"Maybe you just weren't listening."

Chase grinned back and stood up.

"Hey um I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the movies." She tilted her head curiously. "Cause they're having a marathon of the Crow movies to mark the death of Brandon Lee."

"It's been fifteen years." Andie murmured. "He was a great actor."

She had to stop herself from saying that she'd met him. She had, once in a nightclub in 1990. Andie wasn't even supposed to be there but somehow she was and she ended up talking to Brandon for the entire night.

"So you don't mind us forgoing dinner to go?" Chase asked.

Andie smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Let's go."

Chase smiled and together they head to the theater. Andie wasn't use to talking to humans so she had to remember to keep the sped of her words at a pace Chase could keep up with. They talked mostly about what the other liked to do. Andie found him really easy to talk to and had to watch what she said, it'd be a shame to have end the date before it even got started cause she slipped up and would have to take him to her house to get the memory from his head of her revealing something about her being vampire. And further more erase his memory of her.

Chase insisted on paying for her ticket and once they had popcorn and drinks they managed to find seats. It wasn't too crowded, a couple all the way down in the front and about four people who were spread out.

"It'll clear out by the third one." Chase said grinning.

"You sure you can stay awake through the third one?" Andie teased.

Chase stuck his tongue out at her and Andie returned the gesture.

Since they'd sat in the very middle all the way back, they would have to lean into each other to talk. Andie found her heart beating fastly everytime Chase did, she almost told him that she'd be able to hear him if he didn't but he'd either get offended or ask her how and she didn't want to go there. They shared popcorn and Andie didn't know why she ate any cause food just didn't appeal to her anymore.

After the first one, they were given a ten minute intermission. Andie stood up and stretched, Chase stood up as well.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." He told her.

Andie nodded and sat back down.

"Go ahead, I'll still be here when you get back."

Chase gave her a cute smile and left the theater. Andie bit her lip and drank some of her pop, she stared at the blank screen and let herself get lost in her thoughts. She liked Chase more than she'd ever liked anyone before. Perhaps even more than Shane, but she'd never tell Shane that or the girl would rip the poor human to pieces.

Andie had to think though, could she reveal her secret to Chase? How would he take it? Andie hoped he would take it well, but perhaps she could tell him another time. When they were closer to one another and Andie knew she could trust him.

"You alright?"

Andie jumped and looked up to see Chase standing next to her.

"I'm okay." She nodded. "Just daydreaming."

Chase grinned at her,

"What about?" He sat next to her.

Andie gave him a teasing smile,

"You wish it was about you."

Chase laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"That just proves that you were."

Andie's eyes widened and Chase laughed even more.

"Shut up," She muttered turning back to the screen.

Before Chase could say anything, they dimmed the lights and the screen lit up. Andie settled back into her seat and smiled, she could get use to this.

Halfway through the second movie, Andie let her head drop onto Chase's shoulder. She heard his heart speed up and grinned slyly. It took him a few moments but eventually, Chase put his arm around her, pulling her cold body close to his warm one.

Andie's heart started beating again, she had just gotten it to stop. It had been a long time since she'd been held by anyone, let alone someone with a body temperature. But they watched the rest of the second movie just like that, neither of them wanting to move. And when it came time for the second ten minute intermission, they stayed right where they were.

"When's your birthday?" Chase asked quietly.

Andie's eyes widened and she quickly thought up something.

"October 31st 1989."

"Halloween." He said grinning. "Cool."

Andie grinned and inhaled his scent deeply but not loud enough for Chase to hear her doing it.

"What about you?"

"March 21st 1989." Andie could hear the grin in his voice. "Ha, I'm older than you."

Andie grinned,

'_No you're not_.' She thought laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked looking down at her.

"Nothing." Andie replied shaking her head.

They were the only ones left by the time the fourth one was over and it was nearing four in the morning.

"My brothers' going to kill me." Andie muttered as they stood and stretched.

"You have a brother?" Chase asked as they headed for the exit.

"He's my twin actually." Andie said nodding. "He's probably waiting for me in the living room."

Chase smiled.

Outside it was quiet and calm, just like it was right before the sun was to come up. Andie let out a sigh, she was ready to go home and try to go back to bed. Hopefully she wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Do you need a ride?" Chase asked looking around. "Where's your car?"

"I can walk." Andie said looking up at him.

"At four in the morning?" Chase exclaimed. "You are not."

Andie raised both eyebrows,

"It's okay, I don't live that far."

"Then you'll get home even faster if you let me give you a ride." Chase said, he took her hand. "Come on."

Andie was so shocked at the sudden heat that enclosed her hand that she did the only thing she could, she let him pull her to his black SUV. He unlocked the door for her and Andie climbed in. She played with her hair on the way to her house, but talked to Chase and answered every question he threw at her.

When they pulled up to the house, Andie could see Moose standing in the window. She smiled,

"Is that your brother?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded,

"That's him," She waved at him and swore she heard him huff.

"So, this weekend." Chase said quietly. "Wanna hang out?"

Andie turned to look at him, she bit her lip slightly as she thought about it.

"Yea," She said after a moment or two. "That'd be great."

Chase pulled his phone from his pocket and Andie took out her own. They exchanged them and put their numbers in before handing them back.

"I had fun." Andie said opening the passenger door. "Thank you."

Chase nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Andie gave him a brilliant smile and climbed from the car. She shut the door and went up to her front door. She hadn't even reached in her pocket to take out her key before the door was flung open.

"Get in here!"

Moose's hand reached out and pulled her into the house. Missy and Shane were waiting excitedly in the hallway.

"Tell us everything."

**This one's done. I'm tired so I'm about to go to bed, I'll probably do the second chapter of We Are Family tomorrow. Maybe if I type fast I can put in another Mysterious Darkness chapter as well.**

**A/N-I love the movie The Crow and in my opinion the first two are the best and the other two aren't as good.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. Summer Shudder

**Summer Shudder**

**What's up everyone? Nothing much going on here. I decided I'd better get a move on and update at least one of my stories tonight. If I finished this one all quick like then maybe I'll update We Are Family. Can't promise nothing though cause I might just go crash in my bed lol, I'm kinda tired for some reason. **

**Right I've got no clue what's gonna happen in this chapter. Maybe Chase can meet Moose, Shane and Missy. Or maybe Andie can meet Blake and Alex. Hmm, I'm actually not sure.**

**A/N-This one is named after AFI's "Summer Shudder" which is a really cool song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning it's characters into vampires.**

Chase told Alex all about Andie the next morning over breakfast. He told him about her deadly pale skin and her silky brown hair. Alex smiled and asked him questions, he was happy that his big brother was so happy. It'd been about three years since Chase had talked about a girl like this and Alex couldn't help but tease him. But when Chase threatened to dump his cereal over his head, Alex stopped.

Blake came down around nine, Alex and Chase had been sitting at the table talking for nearly an hour. His hair was all over his head and his eyes were slits. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Chase who shook his head.

"What's up with you?" Alex finally asked.

Blake didn't say anything at first. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down between his brothers. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, Chase and Alex watched as Blake ran his hands through his hair making it stick up even more before he took a long drink of his coffee.

"Blake," Chase said starting to get worried. "You're scaring me."

Blake looked at him and gave him a small smile, he muttered something before burying his face in his folded arms. Alex and Chase shared a look over his back,

"What was that Blakey?" Alex asked.

Chase put his head next to his brothers.

"Brandy's pregnant."

Both Chase and Alex stared at their brother with wide eyes.

"When did you find this out?" Alex finally asked.

"Last night," He gulped down the rest of his coffee. "She told me over dinner."

"Aren't you happy though?" Chase asked frowning. "I thought you loved Brandy."

Blake stood and got himself another cup of coffee.

"I do love her and I want her to have my child," He nearly drained that cup. "But is Dad gonna say?"

Chase and Alex understood now. Their father was going to be pissed that Blake was having a baby by a black woman. Oh they were in for it the moment he found out, all of them. Blake for getting her pregnant and Alex and Chase for letting Blake get her pregnant.

"So are you guys keeping it?" Alex asked. "Cause I think you should."

"Of course we are." Blake said. "I was thinking about asking Brandy to marry me tomorrow night."

Chase grinned.

"I've always wanted to be an uncle."

Blake shot him a look.

"Now is not the time to be cracking jokes Chase."

"Who said that was a joke?" Chase asked. "I'm serious man, I can't wait to spoil the little person rotten."

"Me too!" Alex said happily.

Blake gave his brothers a big smile.

"Thanks guys." His smile turned teasing. "Now Chase, tell me all about this Andie girl."

Andie didn't bother to even try to go to sleep. She sat on her bed surrounded by over a hundred books and let herself get buried in them. It was around two in the afternoon and she'd only finished fifty of them when her phone started to ring. Andie had been so engrossed in her book that when Numb by Linkin Park started to play she almost tore the book in half.

She picked it up carefully and looked at the name.

Boy Band.

Grinning to herself, Andie pressed the answering button before holding the phone up to her ear.

"What's up Boy Band?"

She heard him click his tongue.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

Andie bit her lip in order to try and stop grinning like an idiot. God, what was she? Fourteen?

"Caller ID." She said. "Duh."

Chase laughed,

"Oh yea," He paused. "What are you doing Sunshine?"

"Sunshine?" Andie laughed. "What kind of a name is sunshine?"

"My new name for you." Chase replied. "So what are you doing?"

Andie shrugged forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Reading," She paused. "Shut up don't you dare make fun."

Chase laughed again.

"I wasn't even going to!" He protested.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't," He insisted.

Andie grinned and realized something.

"Stop pouting you big baby."

He went to say something but stopped himself. Andie's smile slowly left her face, had she offended him?

"How did you know I was pouting?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." Andie shrugged. "So is there any particular reason you called me? Interrupting my reading."

She was pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

"Nope, just wanted to talk to you." He paused. "What are you doing tonight?"

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Um, nothing." She thought about it for a moment. "Why?"

Chase didn't answer at first and Andie had to really think. Did she have any plans for tonight? Well her and Moose were supposed to go to another club and look for the killer vampire but that could wait.

"I wanted to know if you would hang out at my house?"

Andie frowned,

"Ain't we hanging out this weekend?"

"Yea but I want you to meet my brothers' before then." Chase said.

"Alright," Andie nodded. "What time do you want me over there?"

"How's seven?"

Andie let out the breath she'd been holding. Seven was way after the sun went down.

"Seven's fine." She bit her lip. "Where do you live? I need directions on how to get there."

"Oh yea, well we are you?" Chase asked.

"3455 Chamber street." Andie said.

"Okay so you go south on Chamber for fifteen blocks then make right on Lincoln," Chase said. "Then you go straight down until you get to this huge park, we live right across the street on the north end of the park. The big red brick house."

Andie nodded, she knew exactly where he lived.

"Well I should go, Moose will be wondering who I'm talking to."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Andie grinned.

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Andie jumped up and sped from her room. No one in the house was up, after all the sun was out and vampires tended to stay by themselves because they could be more aggressive when the sun was out.

Andie went into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door. She pushed the human food out of the way and entered the code on the panel in the back of the left wall, 666. It'd been Moose's idea to put that number in and since none of them could see why not, they did and it'd been the code for ninety years.

The back wall of the refrigerator slid away to reveal mountains upon mountains of blood in bags. Moose's old girlfriend worked in a hospital and everytime they spent the night together, she'd bring him ten bags of blood, to show thanks for the "amazing" night they'd had. They'd dated for nearly five years, so needless to say they had a supply of blood to last them one human life time.

Andie took out three bags before closing the refrigerator with her foot. She was gonna need that much to keep her hunger under control. After all she was about to be in a house full of humans, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Letting her fangs grow long, Andie made her way into the living room. She plopped down on the couch just before her fangs poked tiny holes in the bag. The moment the blood touched her lips, Andie closed her eyes and began to suck hard. Nothing else mattered, nothing except the fact that the glorious blood was running down her throat. Giving her life and strength.

It did not take her three minutes to finish all the three bags. And once she was positive they were empty, Andie curled up on the couch. With her eyes open and staring into the darkness of the room she slipped into the closet thing to a dream she could. A daydream.

Moose found her just like that too. Minutes after the sun had set. She had not moved a muscle and her eyes had not closed once or even flickered. It was the closet thing to sleep she had.

"Andie are you okay?" He asked opening up the windows.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said nodding. "Chase wants me to meet his brothers tonight."

Moose glanced at her.

"Are you going to?" He asked.

Andie nodded and rubbed her eye roughly.

"Hmm, I think you'll have fun." Moose said after a moment or two. "Besides we can be there in a split second if you need us."

Andie grinned.

"Moose this is three humans, I can handle three humans."

He smiled cheekily at her.

"Yea but would you be willing to hurt the one you love?"

Andie threw the pillow she'd been lying on at him and it burst into feathers after it hit the wall.

"That could have taken my head off." Moose said calmly.

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Andie asked standing.

She was gone up the stairs before Moose could reply.

Chase, Blake and Alex sat at the living room coffee table. Blake seemed to have cheered up since he came to realize that his brothers weren't angry or disappointed in him.

"So what are you going to name it?" Alex asked. "I've always like Dylan."

"For a boy or girl?" Chase asked.

"Either one." Alex shrugged.

"I like Chantel." Chase said. "But you can't use it cause that's what I'm naming my first daughter."

Blake smiled.

"What if you have a son?"

Chase grinned,

"Then we'll just have to try again won't we?"

Alex made a face,

"That's disgusting." He paused. "How about Jaden?"

"That's actually pretty nice." Blake said grinning.

"Well what does Brandy want to name it?" Chase asked.

"She says if it's a girl we're naming her Megan and if it's a boy we're naming him Tyson."

Chase and Alex smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The three boys spun around to see their father standing in the doorway. He was swaying from side to side slightly, a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. His eyes were glazed over and his face was twisted up in anger.

"Nothing Dad." Chase said.

Out of the corner of his eye Chase saw Alex scoot inch by inch until he was completely behind him. Their fathers' glazed eyes searched the room confused for a moment,

"Where that little bitch?" He asked. "Where's your brother?"

"Not here." Blake said. "He's staying at a friends."

Their father snorted.

"That's what he says." He swayed again. "Fucking gay kid."

"Dad," Blake warned. "Leave Alex alone."

He tried to point at Blake as he swayed back and forth but he had to stop cause he was threatening to hit the turf.

"But you don't deny he's gay." He said.

"He's not." Chase said angrily.

"Then he's a manwhore." Mr. Collins slurred. "Either way he's an embarrassment to the Collin name and you two continue to let him be."

Chase felt Alex's hands grip the back of his shirt.

"Dad, leave Alex alone." Chase said. "He's fine the way he is."

Mr. Collins glared at Chase and the nineteen year old thought about backing up just a little bit.

"Dad go upstairs." Blake said. "You've got work in the working."

Mr. Collins grumbled something about how it was there fault he had to work before turning and stumbling up the stairs.

"Alex are you okay?" Chase asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yea?" Alex nodded, his hands untangling themselves from Chase's shirt.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

Alex nodded,

"Now Chase, didn't you say that your girlfriend is coming over?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chase muttered.

Alex grinned,

"Chase has a girlfriend." He teased. "Chase has got a girlfriend."

Grinning, Chase jumped to his feet.

"You're dead you little twerp!"

Alex laughed and took off running into the hallway, Chase hot on his trial. Chase got Alex in the back yard and he tickled him until the poor boy almost peed his pants.

"If you pee on me I'll kill you." Chase laughed.

"Then fucking let go of me!" Alex yelled. "Chase I gotta pee!"

"Language!" Chase shot back before getting off his little brother.

Alex muttered something that Chase didn't quite catch before running into the house. Chase dusted off his pants and shirt before going into the house to wait for Andie.

Andie was just about to leave and head to Chase's house when she heard it. The whish of something whizzing by her window quickly. She'd spun around as quickly as she could put whatever it was had disappeared. Andie closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

There was someone there.

Whatever it was it wasn't alive because Andie couldn't hear a heart beat. Her eyes snapped open to reveal icy blue ones as she jumped across her room to perch on her window seal. Andie looked from side to side slowly. It was still out there, she couldn't see it. Sticking her body farther out the window, Andie sniffed twice. It had no smell.

Frowning, Andie leaned so far out the window that she was like a board you could walk out on. Was she going crazy? Maybe she hadn't heard anything at all and her mind was just playing tricks on her. But when a shadow moved over her head, Andie knew she wasn't losing it. Something was out there and that wasn't good.

'_Robert.'_

At the exact same time, three voices rang through her head.

'_Andrea!'_

Andie jumped from the window and zoomed from her room. Whatever it was, it hadn't gotten in the house yet. Maybe it was looking for a way in without being detected. Who the hell would be crazy enough to want to enter of house that was home to four vampires?

Andie entered the living room to find, Moose, Shane and Missy all standing alert. Their backs were to each other, each one slowly scanning the area outside the house that they could sense. They could hear it too and Andie was glad, that meant she wasn't going crazy.

"What do you think it is?" Missy whispered.

Andie shook her head.

"It's not alive whatever it is." Shane replied.

Andie had opened her mouth to tell them to shut up when there was suddenly the fizzing sound of wires. The lights flickered fastly, causing them all to squint their eyes. Then with a slight boom they cut off completely.

"Son of a bitch." Moose muttered.

There were rushed footsteps from the floor above them. Andie's head snapped up to look at the ceiling and without thinking, she jumped up through the hole that Missy had made the night before.

Her feet had not graced the ground before suddenly a fist was sinking into her stomach. Andie's eyes widened and she doubled over. A fist full of her hair was grabbed and before Andie could even try to get out of the death grip, she was thrown across the room. Andie hit the wall with a dull thud, the thing that had thrown her gave a loud roar as she sunk to the ground.

Andie's eyes snapped open and with a deadly hiss she leapt across the room. But the creature that was cloaked in darkness was too fast for her and Andie missed him completely. He stepped two the side and Andie simply soared by him. But his foot hit her in the back and she went crashing into the other wall.

There was a sound of metal clinking together and Andie heaved herself up into a sitting position. Something small and round was thrown into her lap, the creature disappeared out the window and Andie cursed. Looking down in her lap, Andie's ice blue eyes widened. She threw herself onto her stomach and covered her head. Squeezing her eyes shut Andie let out a string of curses, she had not been able to yell down to warn her twin and friends before it happen.

The air exploded.

**Hehe, cliffhanger. Hope you guys liked this chapter. It took forever cause I was watching Transformers and I was completely engrossed in it lol. **

**A/N-This one actually ended different than I intended it too but hey this adds to the drama which we need to get into. Oh yea who do you think blew them up?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapter!**

**Danyi**


	7. Dead!

**Dead!**

**Hey guys, nothing going on here. It was just raining like crazy and I was sitting on my bed curled up with my puppy lol. But it's stopped so now I can get this chapter finished and posted hopefully tonight.**

**Um I actually have no clue what's going to happen in this chapter. I've been talking it over with Gweaks and I think I kinda know lol. Anyway let's see Andie, Moose, Shane, and Missy got blown up in the last chapter didn't they? And we found out that Brandy's pregnant lol. So Andie probably won't be able to go and hang with Chase tonight lol. Oh I should warn you guys, this ones gonna have a lot of bad language in it. Just a warning.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's song "Dead!" which I really like.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

It was a miracle that the cops and firemen were not called to come to 3455 Chamber st. Considering the fact that the closest house was about ten miles away, it could have been possible that no one heard the explosion. But the firemen could have been a big help at the moment. Scorching red and orange flames danced in the windows and in the doorway that no longer had a door. It's been blown off its hinges and was now sticking straight out of a tree.

Not one window had a piece of glass in it and half of the roof was missing. Inside it was worse. The third floor, was completely destroyed. The half of the roof that had fallen in was scattered all over the place and Shane's bed lay in pieces. The bath tub that had been porcelain had shattered and now its pieces were sticking out of any and everything. Three pieces had embedded themselves in the dark haired vampire that lay unmoving under two big pieces of the roof. They were half the size of her but weighed more than her and her twin but together.

Andie groaned as her senses came back to her. Her head was killing her, not to mention her face hurt and her legs felt as if they'd had the skin burnt off them. Placing her arms on either side of her, Andie moved to push her body up but found herself buried under rubble. Shaking her head to try and ward off the dizziness that was coming, Andie felt a sudden sharp pain in her side. Looking down, she saw a piece of white glass sticking out her side.

"The fucking bath tub." She muttered.

Lying back down, Andie rested her cheek on the ground and sighed. Then she ran her hand down her side and grasped the glass firmly. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Andie ripped it out of her side. She let out a mix between a roar and a hiss before tossing the glass across the room. Andie laid still for a moment, now that she was almost conscious she was starting to realize everywhere she had pain.

The pain in her head was the worse. Frowning, Andie reached up and ran her fingers over her face. Nothing, then she ran her fingers over the side of her head and cried out slightly. She'd found the second piece of porcelain that was stuck in her. It'd gone and lodged itself right in her temple.

"Good think I'm already fucking dead." Andie growled. "Or I'd be in deep shit."

Her language always tended to get worse when she was in pain. She usually couldn't go one full sentence without cursing. Andie snatched the glass from her temple with a whimper before crushing it in her hand. Now where was the third piece?

"Fucking bath tub." Andie groaned. "Had to go and explode like a piece of shit."

Andie let out a frustrated growl before her eyes turned blue and her fangs gleamed in the orange light. She pushed up so quickly that the boards of the roof that were on her went soaring into the air. Andie clambered to her feet and very nearly hit the turf as her head spun. She did however have to drop to her knees and retract a considerable amount of blood.

"Fucking A," She yelled. "That's good blood being wasted!"

Andie groaned again before stumbling back to her feet. She held her head between her hands and shook it slightly. The world had to stop spinning and it needed to hurry up before the flames got her.

"Robert?" Andie called. "Robert? Missy? Shantell?"

Stumbling over to the hole in the ceiling, Andie saw that it was covered in rubble. She'd have to take the stairs. Andie stumbled into the wall and shook her head again,

"I'ma fucking kill that–whatever it was." She mumbled as she clambered out of the room. The stairs were covered in stuff but Andie managed to move most of it, when she got to the first floor she found it to be worse than the third.

"Robert!" She yelled. "Where are you?"

When she didn't receive an answer, Andie let out a string of colorful words before she began throwing things around the already destroyed room. She was in the middle of tossing half the couch across the room when she heard it. A murmur, a very low murmur that sound very much like a letter. Andie stopped moving completely and closed her eyes.

"D."

Which one was that? Andie's eyes snapped open and she concentrated.

'_Where the hell are you guys?_'

At first she didn't get a reply and Andie was starting to fear the worse. Then very quietly she heard something.

'_Under the table_.'

Spinning around and trying her hardest not to fall, Andie caught sight of the dining room table that had been flipped. She went over to it and took hold of two of the legs. With a slightly grunt, Andie lifted the table up and tossed it out the already broken window. Looking down, Andie got a glimpse of bushy brown hair.

"Missy!"

Kneeling, Andie chucked the tiny pieces of stuff that covered the youngest vampire. When her upper body was completely free of stuff, Andie lifted her shoulder to get a look at her face. Missy's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal pitch blackness.

"Don't move." Andie said just as Missy was about to push herself up. "Your lower body's still covered."

"There's...something." Missy winced. "Something in my leg."

Andie glanced down at her leg.

"No fucking shit." She muttered.

A nice big spear looking piece of wood had sent itself straight through Missy's left leg.

"You must be in pain." Missy smirked.

"Why hell do you think that?" Andie asked tossing things away from Missy.

"You're cursing."

Andie opened her mouth to tell her to shut the hell up but decided against it. When everything was cleared away from Missy, Andie gently took hold of the spear.

"Big ass spear looking piece of shit." She muttered.

"D!" Missy scolded.

Andie shot her a look before ripping the wood from Missy's leg without giving her a warning. Missy screamed, a high pitched screamed that broke whatever glass was left to be broken. Andie winced and tore off a large piece of her pant leg to wrap tightly around Missy's bleeding leg.

"I've gotta find Robert and Shane." She told the girl standing.

Missy nodded and sat up slowly.

'_Robert, Shane where are you damn it!'_

Andie let out a frustrated growl. There was a boom above them and through the whole in the ceiling, Andie could see that the fire had taken the entire third floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Andie yelled.

Very suddenly a bloody hand shot out from under a bunch of wood and grabbed Andie's ankle. Without thinking, Andie's grabbed the hand and yanked. The person let out a yell and soon Shane appeared,

"Fucking hell Andie!" She yelled. "Try to take my fucking arm off why don't ya?"

Andie muttered something too dark and mean to be repeated before putting Shane on the ground. She looked around and scratched at her itching temple wound.

"Where the hell is Robert?"

"Under the couch." Shane said pointing. "It came flying and he pushed me out the way."

Andie turned to see the couch slammed up against the wall. It had made a nice dent in the wall and Andie's blue eyes widened before she sped over to it.

"Shane help me with this."

Andie glanced over to Shane pull a piece of wood out of her neck before coming over to help get Moose. But before they could even touch the couch something from inbetween it and the wall started to bang on it. Andie frowned before her eyes widened.

"Move out the fucking way." She told Shane before moving to stand on the side of the couch. Shane did the same and moments later their was a loud bang and the couch went flying into the other wall.

An angry Moose jumped from the whole in the wall. He shook himself and dust came off him like water. He ran his hands through his hair and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Missy asked limping over to him. "What's up Moose."

"I–it–my." He searched his body for a moment.

"What?" Shane asked.

Moose did two full circles and Andie raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I lost my hat!" He yelled. "Son of a double fuck! I lost my hat!"

Andie's other eyebrows shot up.

"Okay," She said slowly. "Son of a double fuck, I like that. I'ma have to use that one of these days."

Moose had opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Andie disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Shane demanded.

"Incase none of you have noticed." Her voice said. "There's a fire right above our fucking heads. We've gotta put it out."

Moose looked up and peeked through the hole.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

Andie reappeared balancing about fifteen buckets full of water on her arms.

"That'll take forever." Missy whined.

"You want to just call the cops then?" Andie asked.

They shook their heads.

"Then go get some damn buckets."

Chase was worried. It was seven thirty and no Andie. Had something bad happened to her? Or had she'd chosen to forget about him and never want to see him again?

"You're jumping to conclusions."

Chase jumped and looked up, Alex was standing in the doorway grinning.

"What?" Chase asked. "Was I talking out loud?"

"No," Alex said simply. "But you were frowning hard, when you frown hard I can tell your jumping to conclusions."

Chase sent him a small smile.

"Andie's late." He said quietly. "And I'm a little worried."

Alex nodded and came to sit next to him.

"And you haven't called her because?" He prompted.

Chase looked at his little brother.

"You're drawing a blank aren't you?" Alex teased.

Chase shot Alex a look before shoving his hand into his pocket and ripping out his phone. He dialed Andie's number and put the phone up to his ear. It rang four times before she answered.

"Chase! I'm so sorry!" She said frantically. "I should have called, shit I'm sorry!"

Alex pressed his ear against the back of Chase's phone. Chase shot him a look before turning up the volume

"Whoa Andie calm down." Chase said. "What's up?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"My brother, he was in an accident." Her voice quivered. "I'm at the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Chase and Alex asked at the same time.

"Who was that?" Andie asked.

"My little brother, Alex."

Alex snatched the phone away from Chase.

"Hi Andie!" He said happily. "My name's Alex, Chase has told me a lot about you!"

"Has he now?" Andie asked. "I dread to think about what he's told you."

"He's told me good stuff." Alex said. "Nice stuff...good stuff...really nice stuff."

"Oh god," Andie groaned. "He's told you everything."

"I like your voice." Alex said out of nowhere. "It makes you sound super cool."

Andie laughed,

"Thank you."

Alex paused for a moment, he was biting his lip as if pondering something.

"Can I use it?" He said finally.

"What?" Andie asked.

"For my story, I'm writing about vampires." His face split into a very wide grin. "My main character's name is Andrea and I wanna use your voice to describe hers. At least that's how she sounded in my dream."

Andie was quiet for a moment.

"You've dreamt about her?" She asked softly. "What did she say?"

Alex frowned, thinking hard.

"She told me to write a story about vampires, she told me that it would come in handy and I needed to finish it before we met."

Chase raised both eyebrows.

"What does this Andrea look like?" Andie asked.

"She's beautiful!" Alex said happily. "She's got a round face and brown eyes with long brown hair."

"She...she sounds great." Andie said. "I'd love to read your story one day."

Alex nodded.

"When it's finished." He said happily. "You'll be the first."

"Thank you." Andie said. "Hey tell Chase that I'll call him in an hour."

"Okay," Alex pulled the phone away. "Chase, Andie says she'll call you in an hour."

Chase nodded.

"Bye Andie." Alex said grinned.

"Bye."

Alex hung up the phone and handed it back to Chase.

"I like her." He said nodding. "I like her a lot. Now I've gotta go describe Andrea's voice, I've been waiting to hear it for nearly two days now."

Chase shook his head and laid his head on the couch. He could sleep for an hour while he waited for Andie to call.

Andie hung up her phone and tossed a full bucket of water onto the small fire in the corner. They'd gotten it so that most of the fire was out. She bit her lip in concentration as she poured more water onto another small fire. Chase's little brother had been dreaming about her. Why was he dreaming about her?

"What's up?" Moose asked standing next to her.

"Chase's little brother." She said quietly. "He's physic and doesn't know it."

Moose raised both eyebrows.

"How can you tell?"

"He had a dream about me," Andie replied. She turned to face Moose. "He said that I told him to write a story about vampires because it would come in handy before the two of us met."

"And he knows it you?" Moose asked slightly confused.

"No, to him I'm Andie, I didn't tell Chase my real name was Andrea" Andie replied. "But Alex said my voice sounds like hers."

Moose nodded.

"So maybe there's more to this family than meets the eye." He said. "Do you think they have some sort of power?"

Andie shook her head.

"Chase doesn't." She said. "But his brothers just might and they don't know it."

"Which is bad." Moose said.

Andie nodded.

"It's very bad." She glanced around, the third floor was completely destroyed. "But we'll worry about it later. We've got some serious cleaning up to do."

"Do you think we can get it somewhat together before the sun comes up?" Missy asked.

Andie shrugged.

"It's only eight thirty." She sighed. "If we move fast, then yea we should be able to."

Moose scratched his head as he looked around.

"Okay so let's put the wood on the right side of the room and anything that's not wood on the left."

The other three nodded before soon they zooming around in blurs. But even though Andie was moving faster than the human eye could see, her mind was going even faster. When had she sent out a message for someone to write a story about her? That was just it, she hadn't. Or at least not to her knowledge she hadn't. Andie needed to have a one on one chat with Alex, she need him to tell her everything about this dream.

Alex sat in his room at his desk. Four notebooks lay open all around him, each one carrying information about vampires and anything else he thought he was going to need. The fifth one that lay right in front of him was the one that he was writing the actual story in. He was on the first chapter but it was twelve pages front and back. And that was just the prologue and getting things set up.

"It's like a deep raspy sort of voice." Alex muttered to himself. "But how to describe it?"

It was sexy, plain and simply but Alex was pretty sure Blake would kill him if he wrote that. Well Blake would just have to deal with it. Alex didn't go into great detail about her voice, it wasn't important. But he still couldn't fully describe her, he'd not had a dream about her in a week and her features were fuzzy in his mind.

"Man this is more complicated then she said it was going to be."

Alex put down his pen and rested his chin on his folded hands. Looking out his window, Alex smiled slightly at the full moon outside. He'd always been able to write better on full moons, just something about them that calmed him and let his creative juices flow.

Looking around, Alex climbed up onto his desk and unlocked his window. He pushed it open slowly before climbing out of it. Taking a deep breath, Alex sat on the roof and leaned back until he was lying on his back. Staring up at the sky, Alex put his hands behind his head and bit his lip. His mind was telling him to go to sleep, so after letting out a sigh, Alex closed his eyes.

_Alex wasn't sure exactly where he was. But wherever it was he felt extremely safe. He looked around but nothing seemed to be familiar to him. He was sitting on a roof yes but it wasn't his roof. It was different somehow, it just wasn't the same._

"_How is the story coming?"_

_Alex almost pissed his pants. Spinning around, he came face to face with Andrea. She was smiling at him and Alex's heart jumped._

"_I can't remember what you look like." He muttered. "Everytime I try things become fuzzy. It's frustrating."_

_Andrea smiled knowingly._

"_It means your moving too fast." She took a seat next to him without making a sound. "This is not a normal story, it will write itself at its pace not yours."_

_Alex frowned._

"_I don't understand."_

_Andie nodded,_

"_Now you don't," She glanced at him sideways. "But once you've finished the story trust me, you will."_

_Alex sighed._

"_Have we met yet?" She asked._

"_In the real world?" Alex laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. "No, but I did talk to a girl who sounded just like you."_

"_What's her name?" Andrea asked lying back as well._

"_Andie," He said. "From the sound of your voices, you two could be twins."_

_Alex missed the smile that Andrea sent his way._

"_Who is she to you?"_

_Alex grinned._

"_My older brothers new girlfriend." He looked at her. "She sounds really nice and she was interested in my story."_

_Andrea nodded._

"_How am I supposed to write you into my story?" Alex asked. "When I can't remember what you look like?"_

"_Because you're supposed to wait until you meet me." Andrea replied. "Once we meet in real life, everything about my appearance will become clear."_

"_But I can see you now." Alex pressed. "What happens between now and the time I wake up?"_

_Andrea shrugged._

"_We can never know." She sighed. "I think it is time for me to go and for you to wake up."_

_Alex groaned._

"_Do you have to?"_

_Andrea laughed and Alex's eyes widened._

"_She has your laugh too!" He exclaimed pointing at Andrea. "I heard Andie laugh and it's the exact same way."_

_Andrea gave him a knowing smile._

"_I'll see you soon." She said kissing his forehead._

"_Hold on," Alex said. "Let me get this straight, I'm supposed to wait until we meet in real life to continue the story?"_

_Andrea nodded._

"_How the hell will I know it's you?" Alex demanded._

_Andrea chuckled._

"_Trust me," She said standing. "You'll know."_

_Before Alex could ask anymore questions, Andrea disappeared._

And he woke up.

**Right this one's done. Nice stuff going on in this chapter. You've been given some information and some other stuff. But now I've gotta go write We Are Family cause it needs another chapter too lol.**

**A/N-I can't wait until Alex and Andie meet lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	8. He Lives In You

**He Lives In You**

**Alright here we go, more vampires and stuff. I just updated We Are Family and now I'ma try and get this up today too. Lol I hope I can keep this up, updating each story daily. I'd like to and keep you guys interesting in both of them. Um it's super hot here and I'm roasting at my computer but it's hotter outside so guess who's staying in lol.**

**Alright, I believe Andie and Alex will meet in this chapter. I can't be completely sure but I hope so. Andie's gotta go underground and do some dancing while Chase has another audition. Hmm, I'm not sure what else will go on.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "He Lives In You" from the Lion King 2.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do however own the idea of turning them into vampires.**

Andie plopped down onto the black burnt floor. The sun was about to come up, they'd basically got the room cleaned up but now it was just a burnt room. It would take a while to put it completely back together, maybe two more days at the most. Shane and Missy were staying in the basement since the third floor where their rooms were had been destroyed. Moose said his room was still somewhat standing and he could stay there. Andie hadn't even bothered to go check hers, she just hoped it was okay.

But Andie couldn't stop the small smile that was forming on her face. She and Chase had talked for nearly two hours. Andie called him an hour later like she promised and they talked while she cleaned up. Andie now knew that Chase loved to dance, he was scared of lightning and thunder, his favorite food was Chinese and he wanted to tour the world. Andie had thought about poking around a bit in his head but decided that it wouldn't be right to snoop in his head without his permission. He didn't know much about her though, Andie kept him talking about himself and avoiding his questions about her easily.

"Andrea?"

Looking up, Andie met eyes with Moose. He looked tired and drawn and the patches of his skin that had been burnt off from the explosion where finally coming back.

"Yes?"

"You going to bed?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"No," Andie shook her head. "I'm going to go take a shower and just read in my room."

Moose nodded.

"As long as you don't stay in here too long." He said. "Oh and Nora's supposed to come by to see the damage later."

Andie nodded and heaved herself to her feet. She was at the door when the sun rose, Andie turned and looked at it for half a second before pulling the burnt door close behind her. She rubbed her eyes while frowning and jumped from the landing down to the first floor. When she landed, Andie walked over the half of the couch before stumbling into the kitchen. She drained two bags of blood before returning to the second floor and heading into the bathroom.

She stripped of all of her clothes before throwing them into the crash can. They were burnt and torn to pieces, there was no way she would be able to fix them. Besides her closet was full to the brim anyway. Andie turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, she hissed in pain almost instantly as the water hit her still open wounds.

"Guess I should wash out my head." She muttered.

Andie tilted her head to the side and stuck the wound in her temple under the water. The pain brought tears to her eyes but Andie fought them back as she gently massaged around her temple. She'd done this a number of times before, the pain was nothing compared to some of the other stuff that had happened to her.

When Andie was positive that her wound in her head was clean, she washed the rest of her body before turning off the water and getting out. Wrapping in her towel, Andie traveled down to her room and shut the door behind her. She pulled out a huge t-shirt and a baggy pair of pants, after yanking them on, Andie climbed onto her bed and settled back into the covers. Picking up a book from the floor, Andie opened it and made her eyes glue themselves to the page. But Andie had not expected for her eyelids to get so heavy. And before she knew it, she was slowly but surely slipping into another one of her nightmares.

_Burning, she was burning once again. The hole in her head hurt the worst though, as if someone or something was pressing a hot stick into it. Her voice once again didn't work, she couldn't scream for Robert or Missy or Shane. She couldn't even scream for Chase. Andie was stuck, she'd have to get out this herself. But there was no way out, none._

_The water was back once again. The horrible burning water that seared and scorched everything it touched. Andie could feel her skin being burnt off her legs. It would be the one to kill her, not the heat, the water. It would burn all her skin from her bones and leave her a skeleton. A skeleton that was still moving and writhing away._

_Andie squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she tried to block the pain out it wouldn't be so bad. But just as Andie was starting to focus on something else, a shadow came and stood over her. Opening her eyes, Andie looked up at it. She couldn't see its face but from it's outline Andie knew it had to be a girl._

"_Who are you?" Andie tried to asked but only her mouth moved._

_No words came out._

_The shadow tilted her head to the left and a flash of bright white made Andie blinked confusedly. The girl leaned closer to Andie until their noses were almost touching but she was still cloaked in darkness. Lips brushed against Andie's nose and a name was breathed across the air._

"_Breca."_

_Andie frowned at the shadow. She had not been looking at it for long when she saw it. Where her eyes should have been there were two red circles. Two red circles with black irises. Andie's own eyes turned ice blue and she hissed. Another hiss rang through the air, more terrible and threatening than Andie's. And the three hundred year old vampire knew it was coming from the girl above her. Hands gripped Andie's shoulders tightly and shook her. The red eyes flashed dangerously and fangs flashed brilliantly before the shadow came swooping down on Andie's neck._

Andie sat up so fast that her book went flying across the room. The hands were still on her and Andie batted them away.

"Andie!"

Looking up, Andie came face to face with Nora. The two hundred year old vampire was looking at her with concern written all over her face. Andie looked around her room, she didn't know why she was panting, it wasn't as if it did any good.

"You're sweating." Nora said quietly.

Andie's eyes widened and she slapped her hand to her forehead. Running her fingers across it she did indeed find little beads of sweat coming from her scalp.

"That's bad." Andie muttered. "Vampires don't sweat."

Nora nodded and sat on the edge of Andie's bed. She pushed Andie's hair that was sticking to her face back behind her ears before resting her hands in her lap.

"Must have been a really bad dream." She said watching Andie. "I've only woken up a handful of times and I've been sweating."

Andie took hold of her sheets and ran them roughly over her face.

"I was burning." She said quietly. "In a tub of hot water."

Nora frowned,

"A tub of hot water?" She asked. "That would have had to been some really hot water for it to be burning you."

Andie nodded.

"And there was a girl, a vampire girl." She swallowed. "Breca she said her name was."

"I don't know a girl named Breca." Nora said quietly. "Do you?"

Andie shook her head.

"I didn't get to see her face though." She looked around her room. "She was covered in darkness."

Nora studied her for a moment before deciding to change the subject.

"I saw the third floor." She gave Andie a small smile. "It's not as bad as Moose described it to be."

Andie grinned.

"You know Moose, always over exaggerating things."

They both laughed and Andie clambered from her bed.

"So what do you think?" She popped her back. "Two days?"

"More like two and a half." Nora said. "You forget we've got to get more furniture."

Andie nodded before motioning for Nora to follow her. The two of them went down into the kitchen.

"Where are Moose, Missy and Shane?" Andie asked.

"Apparently, Moose has found a new club that he likes." Nora shrugged. "Said something about hoping to see a dude named Chase there."

Andie's eyes widened.

"I saw him first!" She huffed. "Moose is dead when he gets back."

At Nora's confused look, Andie laughed and they sat at the kitchen island so she could explain.

"He sounds cute." Nora concluded once Andie was finished.

"I. Saw. Him. First." Andie repeated firmly.

Nora laughed and held up her hands.

"Trust me I don't want him." She smiled. "I've got Tyler."

Andie nodded and looked down at the cabinet, her fingers drawing pictures in the dust.

"Speaking of Ty," She began. "He wants me to talk to you."

Nora tilted her head slightly.

"About what?" She asked.

"About turning him." Andie said quietly.

Nora's whole demeanor changed, she went from happy to deadly serious in a matter of seconds because of those three words. Shaking her head, Nora folding her arms on the table.

"I won't do it." She said. "I refuse."

"Why though?" Andie asked. "Why won't you let him spend forever with you?"

Nora sighed,

"You wouldn't understand Andrea."

"Then help me to." Andie said ignoring the fact that Nora used her full name. Meaning she wanted Andie to drop the subject. "Cause I honestly don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I love Tyler too much to put him through that." Nora said. "I don't want him to suffer the way we do."

"But when he dies." Andie continued. "What are you going to do then?"

Nora didn't answer.

"I try not to think about that." She said after a moment or two.

"Then why have to think about it at all?" Andie pressed. "Listen he loves you more than life itself and if he's willing to become one of us to spend eternity with you then I say go for it."

Shaking her head, Nora stood.

"I can't." She said.

"Bloody hell!" Andie exclaimed throwing her hands up. "Why not?"

"You won't understand Andie." She shrugged. "Not until you're in my situation."

Before Andie could open her mouth to say anything else, Nora disappeared.

Sighing, Andie looked up at the clock. She needed to go get ready to meet Chase, after all she was supposed to be meeting his brothers tonight.

Chase was nervous again. Andie would be there any minute and it was causing him to get more nervous by the second. Alex and Blake assured him that everything was going to be fine and even Brandy who'd come over to meet her as well told him it'd be alright.

"I'm sure we're going to love her." Brandy said grinning.

Chase shrugged,

"You don't have to." He shot Blake a look. "But I'm gonna keep seeing her as much as possible."

Blake raised his hands.

"I'll give her a chance I swear little brother."

Chase glared at him for calling him little but didn't say anything. Seconds later the doorbell rang and Chase jumped to his feet.

"That's her!" He turned to Blake. "Blake please don't be embarrassing."

Blake chuckled,

"I can't promise anything, now get the door."

Chase jogged from the living room and once he got to the front door he took a deep breath before pulling the door.

"Hey."

Chase smiled down at Andie who was giving him a wide smile.

"Hi there." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Andie's grinned widened when Chase's cheeks went slightly red.

"How are you?" He asked taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

"I'm okay." Andie said smiling.

"And Moose?"

"He's doing really good."

Andie did a full circle as she gaped at Chase's house. It was huge, not nearly as huge as the one she had back in 1708 but close enough. It'd been over two hundred years since she'd been in a huge house.

"Your house is really nice." She breathed.

Chase smiled,

"Come on, let's go meet Blake and his girl Brandy."

Andie followed Chase through a doorway and they ended up in a slightly large living room. He stopped short slightly and Andie ran into him,

"Sorry." She murmured.

Chase shook his head and Andie frowned at the back of his head. He was just happy, now he seemed super angry. What was up?

"Chase," She said quietly. "What's wrong?"

Looking around Chase, Andie saw a man sitting on the couch. He must have been Chase's father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Chase asked.

The man did not answer, instead he looked at Andie before pointing at her with a half empty beer bottle.

"Who is she?"

Chase grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her close. Andie looked from Chase's father to him confused for a moment.

"This is Andie." Chase said quietly.

"She your girlfriend?"

Chase opened his mouth before closing it and turning to look back at Andie.

"Yea I am." Andie nodded still looking at Chase. "And it's nice to meet you Mr. Collins."

He grunted in response.

"Where's Blake, Brandy and Alex?" Chase asked.

"Backyard."

Chase gripped Andie's hand tighter and pulled her from the room.

"You don't like him." Andie said quietly.

"No I don't." Chase replied quietly. "And I'm sorry you had to meet him."

Andie frowned but didn't say anything because at that moment he pulled her into the backyard.

"Chase!" Alex exclaimed. "Where is she?"

Andie laughed and stepped out from behind Alex.

They stared at each other for a moment, Alex's eyes were wide and held shock and Andie had expected him to be a little older.

"You're Andie?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She laughed and nodded.

"Surprised?" She asked.

Alex nodded,

"You look just like Andrea." He said still in awe. "She said–we—you–Andrea!"

Before Andie could move out of the way Alex had thrown himself into her arms. She stared down at him for a moment before smiling and hugging him back just as tightly.

"Alex!" Chase groaned.

Andie giggled and shook her head.

"It's alright, he's too cute for it not to be."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Alex when you've stopped clobbering my girlfriend."

"Oh shut up." Alex muttered before moving a few steps back from Andie.

"Now, this is my older brother Blake and his girlfriend Brandy."

Andie looked up to nod to both Blake and Brandy,

"It's nice to meet you Andie." Blake said.

"Same here." Andie replied. "Chase hasn't told me much about you guys, so I'd glad to finally get to meet you."

Alex smiled up at her and took her hand.

"Come on we've got food over here."

Andie looked back at Chase who shrugged as Alex pulled her away. Andie helped Alex make his plate before she made her own.

"Come on you can sit next to me and we can talk about the story!" Alex said.

Andie smiled and followed Alex over to a group of chairs. They sat down and Alex instantly began to ramble away while Andie ate. Chase, Blake and Brandy came to sit around them, Chase slipped his hand into Andie's and she gave him a bright smile before returning her attention to Alex.

"She said I'd know her when we met in real life." Alex said quietly.

Andie's head snapped up and she stared at Alex.

"Tell me Alex," She said after a moment or two. "Is Andrea a vampire as well?"

Alex opened his mouth for a moment then closed it.

"I think she is." He nodded. "She's never told me but if she wasn't then how why would she want me to write a story about her being a vampire."

Andie nodded, she liked Chase's family. Well the father she was a little iffy about but everyone else was fine. She and Alex talked for about two hours on his new story and the more she talked to him the more Andie could pin point when exactly her vampire self had started taking to him in his dreams. She'd been doing it for about a month and Andie wasn't even aware of it.

"Well it seems like you've got a new friend Andie." Blake teased.

Andie grinned at him and patted Alex on the back.

"Chase I like her," Blake said standing. "I approve."

Andie laughed as Chase scoffed.

"As if I need your permission." He shot back.

Brandy stepped inbetween them.

"Boys enough." She said grinning.

Andie tilted her head slightly and gave a tiny sniff.

"When's your baby do?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Brandy looked surprised for a moment before rubbing her stomach slightly.

"March," She said smiling. "How could you tell?"

Andie touched her hand that was rubbing her tummy.

"You've been doing that all night long."

Andie couldn't tell her that she could smell it on her. Great way to freak them all out, well maybe not Alex but the rest of them. Alex had been looking at her strangely for a while now but Andie guessed it was because she looked so much like Andrea.

"I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I'm gonna be a mommy soon."

Andie smiled and nodded. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out,

"What's up Tyler?" She asked frowning.

"You need to see this." Tyler said quietly.

"See what?" Andie asked.

Tyler didn't answer at first.

"Just come to the Dragon, you've gotta see it in person." He paused. "They said they won't get rid of it until you get a look."

"What are you doing at the Dragon?" Andie asked. She almost asked how was he surviving but remembered she was surrounded by humans.

Tyler knew what she meant though.

"Moose, Missy and Shane are down here with me." He said. "So is Nora but she's inspecting the body."

Andie's eyes widened.

"Body?" She asked. "What bloody body?"

"Just get down here."

Andie sighed.

"Alright I'm coming."

They hung up and she gave Chase a small smile.

"I've got to go." She said quietly. "Moose needs me at the hospital."

Chase nodded and stood up. He led her back into the house and back to the front door.

"I had fun," She told him grinning. "You're family's great."

Chase laughed,

"I'm glad you think so." He grinned at her. "They're for sale if you want them, Blake's a hundred bucks cause he's a pain in the ass but Alex I'll give you for free since he's taken a liking to you."

Andie rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I'll call you later?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded and let him pull her into a hug. This time Chase kissed her cheek and her eyes widened at the heat from his lips. The skin that they brushed across burned slightly but Andie knew on the outside she did not blush.

"Night Chase." She said quietly.

"Good night Andie."

She smiled at him before turning and walking down the driveway. Andie couldn't help but smirk, Chase was counting down to when he thought she was going to turn around and look back at him.

"And...three...two...one."

Andie didn't turn.

"Oh shit," He muttered. "She didn't turn around."

Andie bit her lip to keep from busting out laughing. She must have been the first girl ever not to look back at him. Yea he was cute but he was not that important and Andie didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was the shit.

When he closed the door, Andie finally looked back. Then she looked around before jumping up into the nearest tree. She glanced around again before letting herself turn and soaring into the air. Andie felt eyes on her though, she looked around but couldn't see anyone. On a hunch only, Andie turned to look back at the Collins house. In the backyard, she could see Alex.

And he was looking right at her.

Andie thought about panicking, but if she did then she'd never get to the Dragon and she was pretty sure that wouldn't go over well with Moose. Deciding to deal with it later, Andie turned back around and soared out of Alex's sight.

When Chase got back into the backyard, only Alex was left. He was staring up at the sky as if something had caught his attention.

"Whatcha looking at?" Chase asked.

Alex didn't answer at first. Then very slowly he looked at his older brother.

"Chase," He said quietly.

"Yes Alex?" Chase asked looking at him.

"Andie's a vampire."

**Cliffhanger! Lol, well two cliffhangers actually lol I'm horrible. But anyway I hope you guys liked this. It was going really slow early in the chapter but once I got started I was okay hehe. Hope you guys liked.**

**A/N-At least Chase's father behaved himself.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	9. This Is How I Disappear

** This Is How I Disappear**

**Hey guys, it's raining its butt off here but at least it's not lightning and thundering. I haven't really done anything today, just thought about what I wanted to happen in my stories.**

**Eh I'm not really sure what's gonna happen we've got a body in the Dragon that Andie still has to check out, Alex knows Andie's a vampire and maybe Chase and Andie can go on another date to give you guys your fluff lol, maybe.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "This Is How I Disappear".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of turning its characters into vampires.**

When Andie finally got to the Dragon, it was packed with vampires. She didn't think she'd ever seen that many there at one time. Andie wasn't really sure how they were managing to keep from attacking each other but she was glad they weren't. She moved through the crowd with ease and ignored the looks that she was being sent.

"Andrea!"

Andie and Moose met in the middle of the dance floor and he took her hand tightly in his.

"You smell like humans." He said quietly. "How did you like Chase's family?"

Andie gave him a wide smile,

"They were great." She glanced around before whispering. "But Alex knows."

Moose looked back at her with surprise evident in his eyes but Andie sent him a look that clearly said they'd talk about it later.

"Well later might not be til tomorrow morning." He said. "Because we really need to find the killer vampire."

Andie nodded and when they finally broke through packed dance floor, her eyes widened. Sitting on top of the Dj booth with his arms and legs positioned as if he was in the middle of a dance, was a boy. His face would have been cute had his green eyes not been bulging in horror and had blood not been slowly dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Horrible isn't it?" A voice behind Andie asked.

She turned and faced with Tuck, he scoffed at her sad face.

"When did he show up like this?" She asked Dj Sand who had come to stand next to her.

"It woulda had to been in the day." He said. "Cause he was here when I got here two minutes after the sun set."

Andie furrowed her brows.

"And he's human right?" She looked at Moose.

He shook his head,

"What do you mean no?" Andie demanded. "He's not a vampire."

"But he ain't human either." Missy said appearing at Andie's side. "Just go smell him D, you'll figure it out."

Andie looked down at the Mexican vampire before sighing and moving to stand next to the posed body. She closed her eyes and ran her nose along the edge of his face. He wasn't human that was right but he wasn't a vampire either, Andie was about to ask where she knew that smell from when she remembered.

"Werewolf."

Threatening hissing rang through the air and a couple of roars joined the crowd as well. Andie ignored them though, she was thinking about how Breca had been able to track down and kill a werewolf. They were generally stronger than vampires, unless this guy had only been one for about a year. Which was possible but more not likely.

"You smell like humans, D."

Andie's head snapped up and she came face to face with Tuck.

"And your point?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Guy humans." He pressed.

"Tuck I know what your assuming and you can go straight back to hell." She glared at him with her human eyes. "I'm not a whore."

He snorted,

"Coulda fooled me." He growled.

Andie had opened her mouth to say something when curly brown hair shot past her. There was a roar and a thud, Andie's eyes widened as she watched Moose slam Tuck against the wall by his throat.

"Moose!" Shane exclaimed.

But Moose ignored her, he squeezed Tuck's throat until the dark skinned vampire was gasping for air. Then Moose hissed and brought his face inches away from Tuck's.

"Call my sister a whore again." He growled. "I double fucking dare you."

"Moose let it go." Andie said. "He's seriously not worth it."

Andie watched calmly while everyone else was slightly worried but after what seemed like an eternity, Moose slowly let go of Tuck and backed away from him. Andie took hold of Moose's arm and pulled him to stand next to her.

"You'd better tell your human friend to watch out D." Tuck said glaring with his red eyes. "I'd hate for something to happen to him."

Andie's eyes flashed an icy blue.

"Leave him alone Tuck." She said. "He's got nothing to do with our world and he's not hurting anyone."

Tuck sent her a smile that Andie didn't like before he disappeared.

"I don't like him." Moose muttered.

Andie laughed and hugged Moose with her right arm while sticking her left one into her pocket.

"I gathered that little brother."

Moose shot her a look.

"Here we go again with little brother shit." He groaned. "Just because you're older than me by two minutes—_two_—does not mean you get to call me little."

He smiled and looked over the top of her head.

"Besides I can see over your head."

Andie sucked her teeth and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Shut up, remember I can still pen you if I have to."

Moose rolled his eyes and pushed Andie away from him with a chuckle.

"Yo D," Dj Sand called as friends of his moved the body from the stand. "You dancing here tonight?"

Andie thought about it for a moment. She could either stay here and dance or she could go back to the Collins and have a talk with Alex. Andie really wanted to the both of them, so after thinking for a moment she grinned widely at Dj Sand.

"One dance."

The crowd cheered and Dj Sand grinned before taking out a CD and shoving it into the player. Andie laughed when his girlfriend slapped him in back of the head,

"You break my CD Sand, you're going back to hell with a one way ticket."

Andie shook her head and made her way to the middle of the dance floor, bobbing her head to the music. She started out with some footwork, getting a feel for the song and planning out what exactly she was going to do. Andie decided she'd do it like a human so Tyler could actually watch, if she turned then it'd be over before Tyler could blink.

Chase thought his little brother was losing it. He thought Andie was a vampire, there was no way Andie could be a vampire.

"But why not?" Alex insisted. "Why can she not be a vampire?"

Chase sighed.

"Because twerp, there is no such thing as vampires." He said.

Alex huffed before storming into the house.

"She is a vampire." He muttered climbing the stairs. "I know so."

The fourteen year old had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had not heard the door at the end of the hallway open.

"Alexander!"

Jumping, Alex felt his heart stop for a moment. He watched as his father came stumbling out of his room.

"What is your ass still doing up?" He demanded.

Alex scrunched up his face, he could smell the alcohol on his fathers' breath and they were standing half a hallway apart.

"A-Andie just left." Alex stammered. "Chase said I could stay up until she was gone."

Mr. Collins sneered at him.

"Is Chase the man of this house?" He nearly yelled. "Is he your father?"

Alex looked down at the ground.

"I wish."

His green eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late, his father had heard him. Alex watched in fear as anger filled the glassy cold eyes. And he watched as his fathers hand reached out to grab a handful of his hair.

Alex cried out as his father yanked him up to his level. His feet were dangling slightly and Alex thought his brains were going to be snatched from his head. Mr. Collins shook his fist which shook Alex's head and the young teen bit back a cry.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"N—nothing!" Alex yelled. "Please let go you're hurting me!"

"You wish your faggot ass brother was your father huh?" Mr. Collins demanded.

"Chase isn't a faggot!" Alex yelled anger surging through him. "You're the fucking faggot!"

Alex wished he hadn't of let his anger get to him. He thought he'd had his anger problem under control now. He'd been to so many therapists to get it to a point where he could control it, or so he thought.

When Mr. Collins threw Alex into the wall it made a nice loud bang and he slid down it with a groan. Alex shook his head to make the world stop spinning and his eyes widened when he saw his father advancing toward him.

"Chase!" Alex screamed. "Chase! Blake help!"

Chase and Blake had been sitting on the back porch just talking about little things. Brandy had gone home and Chase was about to fall asleep in his spot. Blake smirked and patted Chase's shoulder,

"Come on little brother let's go to bed."

Chase glared at the little comment but heaved himself to his feet as well. He had just opened his mouth to say something, when they both heard screams come from inside.

"Chase! Chase! Blake help!"

Blake and Chase looked at each other for a fraction of a second before racing into the house. Chase got to the stairs first and as he took them four at a time, he hoped Alex was just playing a joke on them. But when he got to the top of the stairs and saw their father hovering over Alex with his fist raised he knew he wasn't.

"Dad no!" Chase yelled.

He ran over to where Alex was curled up and pulled the fourteen year old into his arms. He but his back to his father, pinning his little brother between him and the wall. If their father wanted to hit something, it would have to be Chase's back.

Sure enough there was a dull thud and the middle of Chase's back started to sting. He bit his lip and hid his face in Alex's mess of hair. Chase heard Blake push their father away from them, Alex's hands flew to grip Chase's shirt when Blake and Mr. Collins began to yell at each other.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut and began to rock slightly. He wasn't here, he wasn't at home protecting his little brother from their raging father. He was out somewhere, anywhere. He was out with Andie, they were having fun dancing and laughing with each other. And he knew Alex was safe with Blake and Brandy, helping them plan the wedding.

"Chase take Alex to his room." Blake's voice broke Chase's concentration on blocking everything out.

Very slowly, Chase relaxed and stood up. Alex still gripped his middle tightly and when Chase looked around their father was nowhere in sight. He looked at Blake to see him pressing his sleeve to his nose.

"You need ice." Chase said instantly.

"I can get it." Blake said. "Take Alex and get him read for bed."

"It was my fault he got angry." Alex whispered.

"What?" Chase asked. "Alex it's never your fault."

Alex nodded frantically, his green eyes wide and tearful.

"He called you a faggot and I told him he was the fucking faggot."

Chase's eyes widened and he seemed shocked.

"Alex," Blake said stepping in. "No matter what Dad says to provoke you, remember that it's not your fault."

Alex nodded and sniffed. He wiped his sleeve across his running nose.

"Oh cool!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Look!"

Chase and Blake looked down and scrunched their faces up. A nice long, stringy, greenish yellow looking booger had attached itself to Alex's sleeve but was still inside his nose as well. And so Alex had stretched it nearly an arms length from his nose and it was wiggling slightly.

"Oh god Alex that is disgusting." Blake said while Chase starting laughing.

"I think it's actually pretty cool." Alex said.

Chase watched him for a moment before he suddenly moved away from his little brother.

"Alex you fling that booger and I'll kill you." He said.

Alex got a devil looking grin on his face and both brothers backed away from him.

"AH!" Alex yelled before running toward them, the long, stringy, greenish yellow booger still stretching from his nose to his sleeve. Both Blake and Chase yelled as well before running from their little brother, trying to threaten him but failing to get around their laughter.

Andie ended up doing four dances actually and when she finished it was close to two thirty in the morning. She wondered if Alex was still up, seeing as how it was summer and he was a kid, the chances of him still being awake were very high.

"You gonna go talk to the kid?" Moose asked as they sat at the bar.

Andie nodded, her eyes on Missy and Shane who were entertaining the crowd with their duet pop locking.

"I've got to," She said after a moment or two. "None of them will believe him but if he can prove it they will and trust me, that boy is persistent."

"Well," Moose glanced down at his watch. "Don't you think you should get going?"

Andie raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You got a hot date or something?" She teased. "Why so eager to get me out of here?"

Moose grinned at her and motioned to the group of girls that stood in the corner of the club.

"They're just waiting for you to leave." He said. "And I need some sort of entertainment so shoo!"

Andie batted his hands away as he waved them at her.

"Alright, alright." She huffed. "I'm going."

Moose grinned at her and shooed her with his hands once more.

"Have fun." Andie said giving him a fake smile before turning and walking across the dance floor.

"I love you too sis!" Moose called after her.

Andie flipped him off.

It didn't take Andie long to get back to the Collins house. But when she got there she found that the only light on in the house was in a bedroom. She smiled when she could only guess at whose bedroom it was.

Sure enough, when Andie landed on the window seal to look inside, she found Alex sitting at a desk. The pen moving across the paper quite fast for a human, his eyes squinted together and his free hand gripping his head tightly.

Andie didn't want to interrupt him, but this was important. They really did need to talk. So as gently as she could, Andie balled up her fist and knocked on his window three times. Alex's head snapped up and they widened at the sight of Andie. He opened his mouth to start yelling but Andie pressed a finger to her lips.

"You've gotta be quiet." She hissed.

Alex nodded and threw open the window to let her in. As Andie climbed in, he began to ramble off at the mouth.

"I knew it! I knew you were a vampire! I tried to tell Chase but he said you don't exists. You were too interesting in my story and you look so much like Andrea? Is she your sister? More like twin. Hey will you take me flying?"

Andie raised both her eyebrows as she perched on the edge of Alex's bed.

"Well you're full of questions aren't you?"

He nodded happily and Andie laughed.

"Okay lets take it one at a time then shall we?" She gave him a smile. "And I'll try to answer them all."

Alex nodded and took a seat next to her. He pressed his lips together for a moment as if thinking.

"How old are you really?" He finally asked.

"Three hundred this Halloween."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Really?" He paused. "So does that mean you were around during World War two?"

"Yes," Andie nodded. "My twin, Moose he fought in it. So did I but I couldn't stay long."

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"Women weren't solders back then." She explained. "I had to cut my hair and dress up like a boy."

"But you already dress like a guy."

Andie laughed and looked down at her super baggy jeans.

"True, but it wasn't normal back then."

Alex nodded and took a moment to decide his next question.

"How many of you are there?"

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Hundred, I bet." She said after thinking about it. "But I'm only close with four of them."

Alex tilted his head to the side.

"How come?"

Andie sighed and laid back on his bed.

"Because when a bunch of vampires get together, egos and peoples prides start to go flying and soon someone ends up drained of all their blood."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you drink human blood?"

Andie looked at him.

"On occasion, usually me and my friends hunt animals in the forest but on Christmas and New Year we drink human blood."

"Do you kill the human?"

Andie shook her head.

"But we do have to take their memory of us from them and I don't like doing that."

"How come?" Alex paused. "And how do you do it?"

Andie patted the spot next to her and Alex laid down. She could already tell that she'd probably talk him to sleep, all his questions so far required a long answer.

**Right this chapters finished and I'm extremely sleepy so I'm gonna go take a nap and then come back and write the We Are Family update day.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	10. One of Us

** One Of Us**

**Hey guys, it's been pretty busy around here so my bad for not getting this up sooner. Um I went to the dentist and them…people…wouldn't do my root canal before they cleaned my teeth so they cleaned them and I gotta go back again! Oh and my tooth has a whole in it so it's gotta get filled soon. Some other stuff happened today but it's not important lol. And you didn't get this last night cause my best friend was over and we was dancing and having fun and I didn't get on the computer much lol.**

**Let's see in this chapter, Andie and Alex have to finish there conversation and I think Andie and Chase will either kiss or he'll find out what she is. Hehe I haven't exactly decided yet. Um, what else? Oh Moose, Missy and Shane will get to meet Chase for sure.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "One of Us" from the Lion King 2, I really like that movie and this is the best song in the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

Andie smiled as she ran her slender finger down Alex's cheek. The poor boy was so close to being asleep that he didn't know up from down. He had attached his body to hers, his arms were wrapped around her tightly, one of them gripping her shirt tightly and the other one holding her lower back. His head was resting on her chest and one leg was draped across her lap. Yet somehow he was still asking her questions.

"Have you ever turned someone?" He whispered sleepily.

Andie nodded,

"I have." She paused. "But only two, my best friend Missy and my ex-girlfriend Shane."

Alex frowned, his eyes closed.

"You're bi?" He muttered.

"Yes, almost all vampires are bi." Andie said softly, her fingers tracing a circle around his temple. Andie had not wanted him to latch onto her at first, touching humans was a bad idea. She had to really concentrate on her rotating finger, so as to not press too hard and kill him.

"How come?" He murmured.

"Because," Andie stopped for a moment. "Food is food."

Alex was quiet for a moment. Andie thought he'd fallen asleep and was about to wiggle her way out from under him when he spoke again.

"Would you turn me?"

Andie looked down at him. She'd been expecting this question since when they began talking. In all honesty she would like nothing more than to turn Alex, but she wouldn't.

"No, I won't turn you." She said quietly. "Not until you're twenty one at least."

"Why not?"

Andie sighed,

"If I were to turn you now you'd stay a fourteen year old boy forever. You'd never age and trust me you don't want to be fourteen forever." She whispered.

"When I'm older then?" He pressed.

Andie bit her lip.

"I don't know, you're too sleepy for me to explain it now but maybe one day in the future we can have this conversation again."

Alex's grip was loosening on her shirt.

"Promise?" He muttered so low Andie almost didn't hear him.

"The conversation is a promise, the turning you is not."

Andie kissed his forehead just moments before she felt him slip away. Then Andie gently pried herself from his arms and stood up. She pulled off his shoes and socks before pulling his covers up to his shoulders. On her way out of his window, Andie turned off the lamp.

She had been expecting Alex to ask that question but she had not been ready for it. It'd been a year since she had turned Missy and Andie was still trying to get the feeling of the slimy walls of hell off her fingers.

Moose was waiting for her in the living room when Andie got home. He was grinning at her and when he patted the spot next to him, Andie raised an eyebrow before sitting down.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

Moose shook his head.

"No reason, other than Missy, Shane and I have been talking."

Andie gave him a blank look and Moose took that as a sign to continue.

"And we've decided that we want to meet Chase." He smiled at her. "Tonight."

Andie looked at her watch. It was four in the morning.

"Oh really, well what if I say you can't?" She asked.

"You know you want us to meet your boyfriend." Moose said. "After all this is your first significant other since Shane and that was back in 1920."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"I call him and ask him later."

Moose nodded and gave her a one armed hug before heading toward the stairs. Andie watched him go before sighing and leaning back against the couch. She didn't want to go upstairs and have another nightmare. Her night had been too much fun for that to happen.

But in the back of her mind, something much worse than her nightmares was bugging her. Tuck and his crew. Along with their hatred for humans, Tuck didn't like her smelling like humans and Andie had a feeling he was going to start looking for Chase. And if he hurt him then it'd be all Andie's fault and she'd never forgive herself.

"I should get upstairs." Andie muttered rubbing her face roughly.

She could feel the sun peeking over the horizon and she really didn't want to sit down in the living room and roast. Heaving herself to her feet, Andie could feel her energy draining from her. She still hadn't quite figured out what she was going to tell Chase if he ever asked her to go somewhere with him and the sun was still up. She could only be in the sun for two hours, after that Andie would turn to dust.

The stairs creaked slightly as Andie made her way up them. Shane, Missy and Moose were all sleep, all three of them breathing deeply. It was freaking habit. Her room was cool and quiet, Andie shrugged off her jacket and pulled the rubber band from her hair. She pulled off her pants and top before climbing into her bed. Sighing, Andie ran her hands over her face before picking up the closet book too her. It was going to be a long day.

When Chase woke up, his back hurt badly. He figured it would, after all he had gotten hit there. Heaving himself to a standing point, Chase headed into his bathroom to take a shower. He let the hot water sooth his back as best it could and Chase's mind drifted to Andie. He wondered if she could go to the movies or somewhere with him today. Chase just loved being around her, something about Andie made him calm and collect but jumpy and nervous at the same time. He liked that.

As Chase got dressed, he could smell food. Blake must have either had Mark cook breakfast or made it himself. More likely it was the latter of the two and if that was the case, then Chase should probably get down stairs before Alex's ate it all. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Chase decided not to bother with his hair and yanked a baseball cap down on his head.

When he got downstairs, Blake and Alex were both sitting at the table. Alex was writing and eating at the same time and Blake was reading the paper. Chase knew he was hiding his face. Without a word, Chase grabbed a plate and went over to the stove. He piled eggs, bacon, and three pieces of French toast onto his plate. Then he grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice.

"Chase are you gonna see Andie today?" Alex asked not looking up from his notebook.

"I'm not sure." Chase said sitting next to him. "Why?"

Alex's pen paused for a half a second.

"Tell her that I understand, I don't like it but I understand."

Chase frowned.

"You understand but don't like." He said slowly. "What?"

"Just tell her that." Alex sighted, "Alright?"

Chase nodded,

"Fine."

Alex gave him a quick smile before going back to his notebook. Chase stuffed a bit of bacon and some eggs into his mouth before looking across the table at his older brother.

"Is it that bad?" He asked quietly.

"Not really." Blake replied but he didn't put the paper down.

Chase smacked his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Reaching across the table, Chase took hold of the paper and pulled it down enough so that he could see Blake's face. The bridge of his nose was a dark blue and would probably be closer to black by the end of the day.

"Chase," Blake warned as he watched his little brother's soft eyes harden. "It's fine."

"No it's not." Chase spat. "How long are we gonna let him do this to us Blake? Until he kills one of us?"

"You have your own house." Blake said. "I can't understand why you don't stay there."

"Oh you're one to talk." Chase shot back. "You're house is all the way in London and you have a flat here, why the hell aren't you at either of them?"

"Neither of you are at either house because you think that I need you both here." Alex said not lifting his green eyes from the paper.

"You do need us here Alex." Chase said gently.

"Dad could have killed you last night." Blake said.

Alex shrugged,

"I'm tired of you both putting your lives on hold for me." He glanced up at them. "Blake you and Brandy should be in London and Chase you should be following Andie and hanging out with your crew."

Blake and Chase looked at each other,

"Alex," Chase said softly. "You're more important than any of those things."

Alex shrugged,

"What's up?" Blake asked looking at him carefully. "Alex what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Alex kept his eyes on his paper. To be honest he was quiet pissed at the fact that Andie would not turn him. Waiting until he was at least twenty one was too long away, he didn't think he could do it.

"I'm just having a morning." He muttered.

Chase and Blake both nodded before sitting back in the chairs. If Alex was having himself a day or morning or whatever, it meant that he was having a little bit of trouble controlling his anger. And also that he should be left alone for a while, they didn't want him flipping out on them.

Chase sighed and took out his phone, he pressed the number two and Andie's number dialed itself. Holding the phone up to his ear, Chase stuffed some French toast into his mouth.

"Hello?"

He grinned,

"Andie! Hey what's up?"

Andie grinned as she heard Chase's excited voice. She placed her book in her lap and leaned back against her pillows.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?"

"Eating breakfast, hey do you wanna catch a movie later?"

Andie opened her mouth but closed it.

"Well I've gotta work until five, can we go after?"

Andie could hear him nodding and she grinned.

"Sure that'll work, um do you need me to pick you up?"

Andie closed her eyes.

"Naw I'll meet you there." She paused. "Hey I've got an idea, you like to dance right?"

"Yea, why?" Chase sounded confused.

"How would you like to go dancing with me, Moose, Shane and Missy?"

Chase didn't say anything for a moment.

"Sure but Andie?" He asked quietly. "Who are Shane and Missy?"

Andie grinned, this was gonna be interesting.

"Missy is my best friend and Shane is my friend and—."

"And what?" He asked.

"And my ex-girlfriend."

Andie bit her lip, waiting for Chase's reaction. She had a hunch it might have been a little too soon to tell him but what the hell, for all she knew Alex could have already told him.

"That's hot."

Both of Andie's eyebrows shot up and she nearly crushed her phone.

"That's hot." She repeated. "That's all you've got to say?"

Chase grinned.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" He questioned.

Andie shrugged,

"That was so not the answer I was expecting," She shook her head. "I was expecting you to flip on me."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, Andie was pretty sure he tilted his head to the right.

"Just because, most guys aren't cool with their girlfriends being bi." She stopped and bit her lip. "At least I think I'm your girlfriend."

"You said you were last night." Chase said.

Andie smiled, so she did.

"So just to get things straight, you're okay with me being bi?"

"As long as you're with me and only me I don't care."

Andie grinned.

"You have got to be the strangest boy I've ever met."

Chase laughed,

"Thanks, oh and Alex wanted me to tell you—hang on."

Andie listened while Chase said something and Alex replied.

"Oh yea he wants me to tell you that he understands, he doesn't like it but he understands."

Andie nodded, forgetting Chase couldn't see her.

"Tell him thank you."

"You gonna clue me in?" Chase asked.

Andie laughed.

"Um not right now, but soon." She paused and thought about it. "Yea soon, I promise."

"Okay," Chase said. "You better be glad I trust you."

Andie scoffed and laughed.

"Well if it helps I trust you too Boy Band."

She heard Chase groan.

"Are you really gonna call me that?"

She smirked,

"Every day."

Andie laughed again before sighing.

"Okay babe, I've gotta go." She said. "So I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded again.

"Yea later, see you."

"Bye."

When they hung up, Andie couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. She took her pillow and plopped it over her face. Andie wouldn't scream though, she didn't want to break what little glass there still was in the house. She did however kick her legs happily and let out a tiny squeal.

"You haven't done that….ever."

Pulling the pillow from her face, Andie looked to see Moose standing in her doorway. He was grinning sleepily at her, a pillow tucked under his arm and a blanket in the other.

"Shut up. "She muttered. "What do you want?"

Moose shook his head.

"Nothing," He came over to her bed and tossed the pillow onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked watching him climb onto her bed.

Moose laid next to her before scooting as close to Andie as he could.

"Coming to sleep with you." He said.

"Why?" Andie asked. "We have not sleepy together since we were twelve. Over three hundred years ago."

Moose shrugged and buried his face in her neck.

"I had a nightmare."

Andie's eyes widened.

"What about?"

Moose didn't answer at first, he just laid holding Andie close to him.

"Robert," Andie said firmly. "What about?"

Moose pulled back to look at her.

"I was burning," He muttered. "Burning in a tub full of boiling water."

Andie almost gasped but remembered there was no real point to it.

"And there was a girl, Breca she said her name was." He paused. "She said that we were all going to pay."

Andie frowned, she never talked in her dreams.

"Pay for what?"

Moose shrugged,

"She wouldn't say." He sighed. "Look can we just go to sleep?"

Andie nodded and rubbed her brothers back.

"Go to sleep little brother." She whispered. "I'll protect your dreams."

Moose grinned and closed his eyes.

After Chase was sure that Alex would be fine at home by himself, he decided to go see how the crew was doing and tell them about Andie. All of them were home when Chase got there and they were happy to see him.

"Man we was starting to think you bailed on us." Monster said clapping him on the back.

"Shut up." Chase said grinning. "But naw guys I met this girl."

They all stopped to look at him.

"What's her name?" Hair asked.

"Andie." Chase said.

"What's she like?" Fly asked.

"Is she pretty?" Cable asked.

"Dude," Smiles said. "This is Chase we're talking about, of course the girl is pretty."

Chase grinned.

"Prettiest girl I've ever seen." He glanced at all of them. "I met her at a club and she's already met Blake and Alex. She and Alex like clicked instantly."

"She sounds nice." Kido said.

"Alex thinks a vampire though." Chase said.

"The vampire that killed that girl?" Monster asked. "Cause you know they still haven't found her killer."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Monster, vampires don't exist."

Shrugging, Monster took a seat on the coffee table.

"I'm not so sure man, when I use to live in Mexico these….like shadows use to roam the city at night." He looked at them. "And if you stayed out past when the sun set they took you away and turned you into one of them."

Chase raised both eyebrows.

"You're kidding right?" Hair asked.

"Man I wish." Monster said. "That's why my mom and dad moved to the States,"

"Why?" Fly asked.

"They took my little brother."

Andie didn't dare go to sleep. She didn't want to see Breca. Not this soon, she was still trying to understand how her vampire self had broken away from her human self and was talking to Alex. Andie had heard of vampires being able to do this but she'd always thought both the human and the vampire in the person were aware of what the other was doing. But the more Andie thought about it, the heavier her eyelids got. And before she knew it, she was slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

_Once again she was burning. But this time she was not in a tub of boiling water, she wasn't even pent to the ground. Andie was able to walk around, but where exactly was she supposed to go in that thick darkness? Andie tried to turn in hopes of enhancing her vision but no matter how hard she tried to turn her eyes to the artic blue they were she couldn't._

_"Perfect." She muttered. "Just fucking perfect."_

_Sticking her hands out in front of her, Andie began to slowly walk forward. If she ran into anything, she'd feel it first and if she was going to be attacked by something it'd get her hands first. The quietness of wherever she was had a certain affect on Andie, it made her scared. Andie never got scared, how could she? She had a tiny clan of vampires to take care of. After all she was the oldest and therefore she protected the ones under her._

_"Andrea,"_

_Spinning around, Andie tried to pin point exactly where the voice was coming from._

_"I can't see shit!" She exclaimed in a whisper._

_A voice laughed. There was the sound of someone clapping and suddenly a blinding red light was switched on. Andie hissed and covered her face, she took a few moments get use to the bright light before pulling her hands away from her face._

_Looking around, Andie's heart beat quickly three times when her eyes came to rest on two people in front of her. One of them was Chase, he was on his knees facing Andie. His hands tied together and a thick, black leather gag across his mouth. His usually warm and brown eyes were full of fear and tears bordered his bottom lids._

_But Andie had to draw her eyes from his so she could look at the person holding him. It was a girl, a very pretty girl at that. She had long silky black hair and a thin beautiful face. Andie could tell that she was taller than her, not by much but she was. Her eyes were black naturally and Andie noticed that in a split second they had become red like Tucks'._

_"Breca?" Andie asked quietly._

_The girl nodded._

_"Can I ask how old you are?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Old enough."_

_Andie nodded slowly, her eyes now on Chase._

_"Let him go."_

_An insane smile crept across Breca's full lips. Shaking her head, she took a handful of Chase's hair and forced his head back. Andie watched as Breca pulled from her pocket a long silver knife. Andie's eyes narrowed,_

_"Breca," Her head snapped up. "Listen to me, he has nothing to do with this. It's between you and me. Leave him out of it."_

_There was a flash and Chase fell to the ground, the slit in his neck pouring crimson liquid._

_Andie didn't even get to scream before there was another flash and crimson liquid was pouring from her throat as well._

**Right Breca, she looks like Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy. Just to give you guys a clear picture lol. Well this chapters done as well. Eh sorry you didn't get it earlier but I've been busy.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	11. Closer

** Closer**

**Hey guys, just got back from dance and I'm hurting a little lol but I'll be okay by three hopefully. Um it's hot as hell here and I'm freaking roasting at my computer but this chapter needs to be written. Oh yea and this weekend I don't know if you guys will get a chapter cause Friday's the Fourth of July and then Saturday I'll probably be dancing all day. But I'll try my hardest and squeeze a chapter in somewhere between the two. Maybe after fireworks on the fourth lol.**

**Right Gweak says I give too much away before I write it lol so I'm not gonna say much but actually I have no clue as to what's going to happen in this chapter. I can't freaking decide lol. I may just put a whole bunch of drama in this chapter hehe. Maybe…**

**A/N-This one is named after Ne-yo's "Closer" which I really like for some reason.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

By the time five o' clock rolled around, Chase was excited. He couldn't wait to go dancing with Andie. And he was getting to meet her brother and friends, after all she'd gotten to meet his family. As he searched his room for something to wear, Chase momentarily wondered about Andie's parents. She hadn't mentioned them once since they'd met. Shaking his head, Chase pulled off yet another shirt and tossed it onto his bed.

"You know this will be the sixth time you've changed."

Chase hit his head on the door of his closet as he spun around to see who was there. Alex stood leaning against the doorframe and grinning.

"Damn it Alex," Chase exclaimed rubbing his head. "Don't do that."

"It's not my fault you're deaf." Alex shrugged.

"I'm deaf," Chase replied "You're just too skinny to make noise."

Alex flipped him off and Chase laughed.

"So, where exactly are you going that you need to change a total of six—." Alex paused and watched him pull off another shirt. "Now seven times?"

Chase shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"I'm going dancing." He replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"And you need to change seven times because everyone's going to be talking about your outfit?" He asked. "I'd imagine they'd be more interested if you actually could dance, not your clothes."

Chase tossed a shirt at him.

"Shut up."

Alex threw the shirt back.

"I'm just saying," He paused. "You're going with Andie aren't you?"

Chase nodded not turning around.

"Hmm," Alex muttered under his breath. "I wonder when's she gonna tell you."

"What?" Chase asked.

Alex's head snapped up and he shook his head.

"Nothing, talking to myself."

Chase narrowed his eyes playfully.

"And just what were you talking to yourself about?" He asked.

Alex gave him an evil grin.

"I was just wondering what exactly Andie sees in a punk like you."

Alex turned and ran before Chase had time to fully process what he'd said. But seconds later when he did, Chase took off after his brother.

Andie watched Moose, Missy, and Shane walk besides her as they headed up to Chase's front door. Missy and Shane were gaping at his house while Moose was watching her,

"We haven't been inside a house like this since 1708." He said quietly.

Andie nodded before knocking gently on the door. Minutes later the door was thrown open and Blake stood in the doorway.

"Hello Andie," He said smiling at her.

"Hey Blake," She gave him a grin. "This is my brother Moose and our friends Missy and Shane."

Blake greeted each one with a nod before looking over his shoulder and sighing.

"Why don't you come in, I have to go find Chase."

Andie nodded and led her brother and friends inside. They had just went into the living room when Alex appeared in the door between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Hey Andie!" He said smiling.

"Hiya Alex." She replied. "This my brother Moose and my friends Shane and Missy."

Alex nodded and looked at them.

"Are you guys' vampires too?"

Missy and Shane's eyes widened while Moose grinned at Andie.

"Yea we are." He said turning his gaze back to Alex. "And I hear you'd like to be one of us."

Alex nodded.

"Anything to get away from here." He said. "Get away from my dad."

Andie frowned and tilted her head to the right. She was just about to say something when there were footsteps on the stairs. Turning, Andie watched as Chase came through the door smiling.

"Andie!"

Andie laughed as he hugged her tightly. She was careful though, she couldn't hug him tightly. A crushed Chase would not be a good thing.

"Hey," She took his hand in hers and pulled him over to Moose and them. "Okay this is my brother Moose and my friends Shane and Missy."

Chase and Moose shook hands but he banged fists with Missy and Shane.

"Finally we get to meet you." Missy said. "Andie goes on and on about you."

"Missy," Andie warned.

Chase laughed,

"Oh don't worry Andie." Alex said making sure he was on her other side. "Chase talks about you constantly too."

Chase tried to hit Alex but he couldn't around Andie.

"Come on let's go." Andie said laughing. "Before you two get into it."

Chase nodded and sent Alex a look that clearly said 'I'll get you later' before leading Andie, Moose, Missy and Shane toward the front door. They all climbed into Chase's SUV and Andie gave him direction. She wouldn't take him to the Dragon, that was too risky. So they'd have to settle for a local club not far from Andie and Moose's house.

"I didn't even know this place was over here." Chase commented as they all climbed from his SUV.

Andie looked at Moose, Shane, and Missy as Chase took her hand gently in his.

"Just don't come here without one of us okay?" She asked.

Chase looked down at her curiously.

"Why?"

Andie bit her lip and glanced at the dark club.

"They just don't take kindly to new people," Andie looked up at him. "So stay close to me yea?"

Chase nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

When Chase wasn't looking, Andie blew what looked like gold dust onto his neck. She glanced back at Moose who sniffed and nodded. The gold dust was some stuff that their friend Miles had come up with, it made humans smell less like humans and more like vampires. Even though it didn't hid there smell completely, a vampire really had to sniff at them to figure out they were human.

TC, the doorman smiled at Andie but looked at Chase curiously. Andie's eyes widened behind Chase's back before TC could ask if he was a newborn or not. TC's hazel eyes narrowed slightly and he sniffed,

"Hey TC." Shane said. "Long time no see."

He tilted his head back to her.

"Same to you Shane," He looked at Andie. "Who's the blond?"

Andie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Boyfriend," She replied and watched TC's eyes widened. "Yes I know, I haven't had a boyfriend or girlfriend in forever."

He smirked.

"You must be something special." TC held out his hand to Chase. "I'm TC man."

The four vampires watched, hoping like hell TC wouldn't crush Chase's hand.

"Chase, it's nice to meet you."

When they released hands, Andie sighed.

"Well TC it's been nice talking to you and all but we'd like to get into the club before day break."

TC glared playfully at Andie before opening the door and letting them pass through. Andie took Chase's hand in hers tightly, the music was so loud that it was causing the windows to rattle but it was so dark Andie was positive Chase couldn't see anything.

"I can't see shit." Chase whispered in her ear.

Andie grinned and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Then let me led dude."

She watched Chase laugh before nodding. Andie held his hand just a little bit tighter as she led him through the crowd.

'_You guys don't see or smell Tuck do you?_'

Andie looked around and sniffed, her eyes turning icy blue for a fraction of a second.

'_Nope, we'll let you know if we do.'_

Andie nodded knowing they could not see her but hoping they heard her hair move. When they reached the bar, Andie held up four fingers and Ace the bartender nodded.

"What did you just order?" Chase asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

Andie shivered. She liked that quite a lot.

"Just trust me," She replied flashing a brilliant smile at him. "You'll like it."

"I'm not gonna get totally pissed am I?" He asked.

Ace handed four drinks out to them.

"Well if you drink it all at once." Moose replied taking a seat next to him and grabbing his own

"Most likely." Shane nodded taking one.

"But if you drink it slow you'll be fine." Missy said happily, she picked her up and grinned.

Chase looked at the drink before picking it up. Andie watched him while taking hers as well. It was a beautiful purple color with silver sparkles in it that floated and moved like little fish.

"What have you got me drinking?" He asked.

Andie laughed and downed half of her hers.

"Just trust me and drink it slowly."

Chase raised the glass to his lips and the vampires watched him carefully. He took a sip and Andie was surprised that he didn't gag and throw up everything in his stomach.

'_This human's as strong as he looks.'_

Andie smiled at Missy's comment but kept her eyes trained on Chase. He took another sip a little bit more went down his throat and he gagged slightly. Andie's hand shot to his back, rubbing it slightly.

"Slow down." She said grinning.

Chase put the glass down and glared down at it.

"What is that stuff?" He asked.

"It doesn't really have a name." Andie replied.

"Yo D, we're gonna go dance." Missy told her.

Andie nodded, she and Chase watched as Shane, Moose and Missy disappeared into the crowd. Andie downed the second half of her drink and motioned for Ace to give her another one.

"How do you do that?" Chase asked curiously.

Andie smiled at him.

"I've been coming here for a very long time." She glanced at him sideways. "I'm use to it."

Chase nodded,

"I still can't see shit."

Andie laughed. She ran her hand up and down his back soothingly,

"It's fine, I'm your eyes at the moment."

Chase smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Andie rocked back and forth slightly, perfectly content. Although her heart was beating again, she'd just calmed it down from the dream she had about Breca killing Chase.

At the thought of her dream, Andie looked up at Chase. He was squinting into the darkness trying to see anything possible. Andie watched him for a moment before looking into the crowd as well. She suddenly without thinking about it, moved so that she was face to face with Chase and sunk into his chest. It him a moment or two before he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Andie sighed and breathed in his sent. He smelled so good. It was then she decided that it'd probably be best to tell Chase about what she soon. If Breca actually found Chase then Andie would have to kill her. She wouldn't let her kill him, it wasn't Chase's fault she'd taken a fascination to him.

"Andie?"

Snapping her head up, Andie locked eyes with Chase's worried brown eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You looked like you could kill someone….you looked scary."

Andie opened her mouth but shut it.

"I'm sorry," She said giving him a sheepish smile. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head and laid it back on his chest.

"I keep having these nightmares."

Chase titled his head.

"What about?"

Andie didn't answer at first.

"Nothing, it's not important." She looked up at him and grinned. "You wanna dance?"

Chase smiled and nodded.

"But I want you to show me some of your moves." He paused and looked her up and down. "You are a dancer aren't you?"

Andie laughed.

"Yea I am." She looked around. "But I ain't dancing here."

"Why not?" Chase pouted.

Andie ran her thumb over his bottom lip gently.

"Cause it's too dark in here, you wouldn't see anything and two me and the Dj don't exactly get along."

Chase nodded before huffing.

"Fine, but you are going to dance for me."

Andie laughed and tucked her head under his chin.

"Of course."

The two of them swayed ever so slightly and Chase ran his warm hands up her back, leaving a burning trail like he was made of fire. For the first time since she turned Shane, Andie felt nearly human. Chase brought human Andie out in her and made vampire Andrea happy.

A cold hand on her shoulder however brought Andie back down from her cloud 9. She turned to come face to face with Moose, he looked slightly worried and when he glanced up at Chase, Andie feared for the worse.

"Tuck's here." He said. "And he's headed your way."

Andie looked around.

"Hold him off until we get outside?" She asked.

"Of course, now hurry." Moose said.

Andie nodded and stepped back from Chase. Instantly the burning trial disappeared from her back.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

Taking his hand, Andie stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"We've gotta go." She told him quietly.

Chase looked down at her questionly but let her begin to pull him from the club. Something about the way Andie looked at him and the concern in her voice when she told him they had to leave made him not question her out loud. Andie held tightly to his hand as they weaved through the crowd of people.

When they passed TC at the door, Andie shot him a look and he nodded. Closing the door behind them, TC went inside while Andie released Chase's hand. She sniffed, why had he brought the entire 410?

"Andie what's wrong?" Chase asked looking at her.

Shaking her head Andie watched the front of the door.

"It's just some shits about to hit the fan," She said quietly. "And I'm hoping like hell he don't bring it out here."

But the words hadn't even left Andie's mouth before there was a boom and curly hair came flying toward Andie through the wall. She tried to catch her little brother but he was coming faster than she'd expected. He hit her and then the two of them hit a tree and snapped it in half.

"Andie!"

Andie and Moose looked at each other.

"You alright?" Moose asked her.

Andie nodded,

"We're so screwed." She muttered.

Moose nodded in agreement.

"An—die!"

Sitting straight up, Andie saw Tuck holding Chase by the neck. Chase's feet were dangling off the ground. There were two roars and Missy and Shane were on Tuck's back faster than he could have imagine. Clawing and biting at him.

Tuck dropped Chase and he hit the ground with a slight thud. Andie and Moose were both on there feet as the 410 ripped Shane and Missy away from their leader. Tuck lunged for Chase while Andie jumped across the street and onto Tuck. She hit him hard and they made a nice dent in a very thick brick wall. Andie kicked her legs against the ground as if running in place, pushing Tuck even deeper into the wall.

Someone snatched her back by her hair and Andie growled in response before turning and kicking the person in the side of the head. She realized that it was Felicia and the moment Andie did she kicked her again. A fist Andie hard in the back and she went flying, straight into Shane and they hit the side of a car so hard it's alarm went off and the windows shattered.

"Great," Shane muttered. "Just fucking great."

"What?" Andie asked frowning at her, the vampire didn't seem hurt.

"My mohawk's messed up."

Rolling her eyes, Andie scrambled away from the car and looked around. Where was Chase?

"Andrea, Tuck's got him!"

Moose pointed to the roof. Andie's eyes turned icy blue and could see Tuck hoisting an unconscious Chase up onto his shoulders.

Had Tuck hit him?

Anger bubbled inside Andie and she shot off from the ground so hard that the cement cracked. She stretched out her hands that had basically shaped into claws and tackled Tuck, grabbing him around the neck. They rolled on the roof, the unconscious Chase between them.

"Watch his head!" Andie yelled suddenly but it was too late.

Chase's head smacked against the concrete and Andie let out a string of curses.

"He'll have a fucking concussion now!" She yelled at Tuck.

Andie managed to get Chase from inbetween them and once she did, she made sure that her and Tuck tumbled over the other side of the roof.

"You're humans gonna die D!" Tuck yelled punching her in the stomach.

Andie's back was facing the ground, she had to change that.

Growling, Andie grabbed the back of his head and brought her knee up while slamming his head down onto it. The were rolling in the air as they were falling and Andie quickly turned them both so that Tuck would be the one to hit the ground first.

When they did hit the ground, they went six feet under. Andie let out a yell and started to punch Tuck even harder.

"I'm going to punch you back to hell!" She yelled.

But from above her, all the way on top of the roof. Andie heard Chase faintly call her name. Ice blue eyes widened and she looked down into Tuck's angry red ones, he'd heard it to. He let out a roar and Andie heard his crew shoot up into the air, he told them to kill Chase.

Andie hit Tuck one last time before shooting up into the air, she used his stomach as a surface and was sure that the force of her jump knocked him another two feet into the ground. Andie passed the 410 vampires halfway up the building and when she landed on the roof, Chase had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Andie, there you are." His eyes did widen though at her icy blue ones.

Looking back over the edge of the building, Andie realized that there was only one way out of this. It was going to hurt, but to make sure Chase was safe she'd do it.

'_Robert, take Missy and Shane and Chase's SUV and go home._'

She didn't wait for an answer, instead she grabbed Chase around the middle and threw the both of them over the side of the building.

"Chase you trust me don't you?" Andie asked.

Chase was staring at the fastly approaching ground with fear in his eyes.

"Chase!" His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "You trust me don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then take a deep breath, close your eyes, hold onto me tightly and I promise this is only going to hurt for a second."

He frowned but did as she said.

"What's going to hurt?"

Andie could see the cracks in the ground.

"This."

With a yell, Andie squeezed her eyes shut and spun in the air. There was a high pitched crack that shattered any glass within two feet and a great gust of wind sent pieces of the walls flying. And when you would have opened your eyes and uncovered your ears to see if Chase and Andie hit the ground, you have found that they had disappeared.

**Ha, right this one is done. Well Chase knows, I'm exactly sure how he's going to take it but he knows. Tuck is just an asshole isn't he lol. But um yea this is the chapter and I hope you liked it lol. I'm going to bed.**

**A/N-Hehe this took me all day cause Youtube is distracting as hell.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	12. The Ghost of You

** The Ghost of You**

**What's up guys, nothing much going on here it's about 10:40 right now and I've actually been up since six but I didn't feel like writing until now. I don't have dance today so I can basically spend all day writing, that means hopefully this chapter will get up before the sun goes down and I can get back to We Are Family and get Alex's little mishap in that one wrapped up.**

**Right what happen last chapter…..oh yea Andie and Tuck fought, Chase now knows what she is and Andie did a cool little trick where she disappeared into think air lol. That basically sums it up. So in this one we get Chase's reaction and I'm not sure what else but whatever it is, it'll be good I promise lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "The Ghost of You" cause it's a really good song and Andie has a lot of ghosts in her, sorta lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

"This is bad." Andie muttered as she paced the length of the living room. "This is really bad."

Chase was lying on their newly bought couch. A cold rag pressed to his forehead and a blanket thrown over him. He'd passed out in the middle of Andie's little trick and she was surprised he had not lost an arm or leg. Moose, Shane, and Missy sat on the ground around him. They were as concerned as Andie was, the poor boy was going to be in hysterics when he eventually woke up.

Andie glanced at him.

If he ever woke up.

"Andie, he's really hot." Shane said taking the rag and blowing on it to cool it back down.

Shane didn't have to really tell Andie that. They all could feel the enormous amounts of heat wavering off his body. Andie supposed the trick had effected more than any other human because Andie had slightly prepared him for it. Not to mention that was only the second time she'd ever done it.

"I don't wanna put him in a tub full of ice." Andie said. "Not until it's the last resort."

"How come?" Missy asked.

"Because we can't feel the difference between cold and deadly cold." Moose explained. "It'd be too risky, he could freeze to death."

Andie began to pace not only the floor but the ceiling as well. Moose watched his sister, she never got this concerned about humans. Sure she cared about them but not as much as she cared for this one. Moose didn't have to ask to know that Andie just might love the boy which was quite a surprise knowing that they hadn't know each other for a very long time. And they'd been a couple for even less.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Shane asked.

"Take us being vampires?" Andie muttered. "I'm not really sure, cause he and Alex are two totally different people."

"We won't have to erase his memory will we?" Missy asked. "I hate doing that."

Andie shook her head.

"I'm hoping not." She glanced at the human again.

Chase's face screwed up slightly and he groaned. Andie knew that taking him from the club to her house in the snap of someone's fingers had not been a good idea. But it was the only way to get him away safely. Chase probably wouldn't be right for a couple of days.

"He's got a concussion." Moose said quietly.

"I know," Andie replied. "Which why I need him to wake up. Even if it's just for a second."

"Well," Shane said looking at him. "We could wake him up."

Andie stared at him for a moment. Before she could say anything though, Chase gave a gasp and his eyes snapped open. His eyes searched the ceiling frantically before he groaned and turned.

"Catch him!" Andie exclaimed as Chase made to roll off the couch.

Moose and Missy catch him just before he could hit the ground.

"He's heavier than I thought." Moose grunted as they forced him back onto the couch.

Chase however sat straight up and Andie watched his brown eyes dart from place to place. She could tell by looking in his eyes that it'd be a waste to try and talk to him tonight.

"Chase," Andie said gently.

They met eyes and Andie moved to kneel in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees gently and he stared at her.

"You!" He exclaimed.

Andie watched as he pointed at her, his finger inches away from her eye. She took his hand gently in hers before placing it at his side.

"What's my name?" She asked him quietly.

Chase frowned,

"Andie, why do you ask?"

Andie glanced at her brother and friends.

"His concussion isn't as bad as I thought." Moose muttered.

"Why have I got—?" Chase paused and rubbed the side of his head where there was a nice large lump. "You—you had ice blue eyes!"

He pointed at Andie again. She looked at her brother for help.

"Well he can't go back to sleep cause he's got a concussion so you might as well tell him." Moose shrugged.

"Right," Andie nodded. "Then can we have moment?"

Moose nodded and heaved himself to his feet. Missy and Shane did the same and the two girls gave Chase a small smile before following Moose out of the room. Andie listened to them trudge up the stairs and it wasn't until she heard three doors shut did she turn back to the blond haired boy.

Andie moved to sit next to him and Chase scooted away from her. Biting her lip, Andie curled her legs under her and made sure she was as far away from Chase as possible. They in silence for a moment before Chase swallowed and opened his mouth to talk,

"What exactly are you?"

Andie wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at him. She bit her lip harder and glanced at the floor. It never got easier telling someone that you weren't human.

"I'm—." She paused and took a deep breath out of habit. "I'm a vampire Chase."

At first Andie thought he hadn't heard her. Because he simply stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then he slowly began to shake his head.

"There's no such thing as vampires." He said.

"Chase, I'm serious." Andie said.

A strange smile crept onto Chase's face.

"Did Alex put you up to this?" He asked still smiling.

Andie's eyebrows shot up. This was gonna be interesting.

"No he didn't," She looked at him. "But he does know and I swear I didn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Chase asked chuckling. "Vampires aren't real."

"Chase—."

Shaking his head, Chase sat up a little straighter.

"Andie they can't be real." He said.

"But if you'd just listen—."

"What I wanna know is how Alex got you to agree to this."

Andie shook her head.

"Alex doesn't have anything to do with this, he—."

Why was he chuckling like that?

"Sure he doesn't."

Andie let out a desperate sigh.

"Seriously Chase, I am—."

"No you're not."

"_Chase!"_

Andie's face went from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. Her eyes flashed and stayed the brilliant icy blue he'd seen earlier. Purl white fangs grew and glowed at him threateningly. Chase let out a strangled yell and tumbled over the back of the couch onto the floor. Andie instantly felt bad for scaring him and she scrambled over the back as well to make sure he was alright.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

Andie moved to help him up but Chase scrambled back away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

Andie shrank back instantly. She saw fear in Chase's eyes and backed up until she was just barely visible in the shadows.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I—I was just getting frustrate because you wouldn't let me talk."

She waited for Chase to say something but he didn't. Instead he jumped to his feet and ran from the room. Andie heard the front door slam shut and she closed her eyes.

"You can't let him go out by himself." Moose said appearing in front of her. "He's got a concussion."

"I'm going." Andie said quietly. "I'm going."

Moose put his hand on her shoulder and Andie looked up at him with her sad ice blue eyes.

"Don't worry Andie, he's just in shock." Moose squeezed her shoulder. "Everything will be okay once he comes out of it."

Andie nodded and disappeared after Chase. He'd left his truck and Andie figured he decided since he couldn't find his keys he'd just hoof it. Sighing, Andie closed her eyes and sniffed. He was headed in the direction of his house. She decided that she'd meet him there and hopefully with Alex's help they'd be able to make him see, she wasn't all bad.

Alex was up when Andie knocked on his window. He let her in without hesitation and Andie took a seat on his bed.

"Where's Chase?" He asked frowning.

Andie buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"He's on his way here." She rubbed her face sorta roughly.

Alex sat down in his chair at his desk, he looked Andie up and down before realization dawned over his face.

"You told him." He said quietly. "And I' take it he didn't take it well."

"I haven't planned on telling him." Andie said. "But Tuck started a fight and I had to save him."

Alex nodded.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I was hoping you'd help me convince him that I'm not bad." Andie replied.

Alex's eyebrows shot up.

"He thinks you're bad?"

Andie shrugged,

"I scared him, I didn't mean to." She bit her lip. "I was getting frustrated cause he wouldn't let me explain and I turned in front of him."

Alex grinned.

"Bet that scared the shit out of him."

"Alex," Andie groaned. "This is serious."

He nodded,

"I'm not saying it isn't but still."

Andie rolled her eyes before closing them in a grimace. She heard Alex move slightly and he let out a slight laugh.

"He's here."

Andie's eyes snapped open and she stood as well. Sure enough, Chase was stumbling up the driveway.

"It's a good thing Blake and Dad aren't here." Alex muttered before turning and running for the stairs. Andie followed him and when she heard Alex throw open the door, she bit her lip.

"How did you do it?" Chase demanded.

"What?" Alex asked. "How did I do what?"

Andie watched from the shadows as Chase paced the length of their long hallway. He passed her several times but Andie made sure she was invisible to human eyes.

"How did you get Andie to play like she's a vampire?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Chase what are you talking about?"

"Andie! Tonight, something—something happen—I don't even know how to explain it but I woke up with a knot on the side of my head and her pretending to be a vampire." Chase rubbed the side of his head and hissed in pain.

Alex turned to look at the dark hallway, he saw Andie's eyes flash and he sighed.

"Stop rubbing it." He muttered. "Come on let's get you some ice and you can tell me what happened."

Andie watched sadly as Chase followed his little brother into the kitchen. She went after them and found a shadow to disappear into. Alex was smart enough not to cut on the top light. Alex put some ice in a rag and handed it to his older brother before taking a seat at the island in the middle of their kitchen. Chase did the same and let out a sigh.

"So are you gonna tell me what happen?" Alex asked. "And why exactly you don't believe Andie's not a vampire."

Chase glanced down at his little brother.

"She just can't be." He said quietly. "Even after what I saw tonight."

Alex folded his arms on the counter.

"Tell me what you saw."

Chase began to retell everything he remembered and Andie found that he told the truth. Even though some of the stuff he sounded as if he didn't believe, he didn't change anything.

"And when I looked at her, she had ice blue eyes." Chase stated. "Then she took hold of me and threw the both of us over the side of the building. Then she asked me if I trusted her and when I told her yes she had me close my eyes and hold onto her tightly. Then I blacked out."

Alex nodded and was silent for a moment.

"Well," Chase pressed. "What do you have to say?"

Alex looked at him before glancing over to where he knew Andie was.

"All I have to say is that it sounds to me like she's a vampire." He shrugged.

Chase banged his fists on the table.

"Okay, let's say for a fraction of a second I believe you." He huffed. "How exactly did she become one? And why the hell didn't she explain it to me when I was at her house?"

"Because you wouldn't let me."

Chase jumped a foot in the air and Andie slowly came from the shadows.

"No," Chase said shaking his head. "How do you do that?"

Andie gave him a pleading look.

"If you'd let me explain I swear it'll all make sense."

"Chase," Alex said quietly. "Give her a chance."

Chase looked from his brother to Andie,

"I swear Chase all I wanna do is explain." She bit her lip.

She sunk back to the shadows at the glare he sent her. But Chase sat back down in the seat he'd just vacated.

"You get one chance." He said quietly.

Andie nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"In 1708 on Halloween, Moose and I got bored with the party our parents threw. We went outside and played a game of tag. I ran into the woods and came to a clearing, there was a guy there, Lorcan was his name and he was the one that turned me. While his friend Vulker turned Moose. I was called Andrea back then."

She glanced at Chase, he was not looking at her but glaring at the counter.

"So Moose and I faked our death, we pretended that the two of us were climbing trees and fell together and hit our heads. People weren't that smart back then and they believed it. They buried us as Moose and I lived in hell for the three days that it's required. Then Lorcan and Vulker came for us—."

"Question," Alex said raising his hand. "Sorry but they came for you?"

"Yes, they traveled down into hell to take our dead souls back from the devil." Andie said. "And for the first year of our vampire lives they stayed with us. But every since that year I have not seen either of them."

Andie stepped into the light slightly.

"Moose and I lived alone with just each other until 1920 when we met Shane. She was Shantell back then and she was a jazz singer. And I showed her my eyes, she knew what I was and asked to become one."

"And Missy?" Chase asked quietly.

Andie took him talking as a good sign and moved to sit down across the island from him. She glanced at him nervously and wasn't surprised to see him glaring at her.

"Moose met Missy a year ago." She said softly. "They had a sorta two year stand thingy—don't ask—Moose was just waiting til she was nineteen to turn her."

"That's not fair!" Alex exclaimed. "You said I had to be twenty one!"

"Moose didn't have a choice." Andie explained. "Missy was dying, if we had of waited til she was twenty one she would have died before her birthday."

"What was wrong with her?" Both brothers asked.

"Cancer." Andie said. "She had cancer in her brain and they wouldn't have been able to see her."

"How'd she get it?" Chase asked.

"She fell," Andie replied. "And her head hit a tree, started a tumor in her brain."

Alex nodded while Chase let out a tiny whistle. Andie hoped like hell he was finally starting to accept it.

"Turn." He said suddenly.

Andie's eyes snapped up to meet his, he had a certain look of determination in them.

"What?" She asked.

"Turn into a vampire," Chase said. "I wanna see."

Andie stared at him for a moment. Then slowly, as if time itself had stopped, she turned into what she had come to call her creature self. Ice blue eyes so cold looking they could freeze fire jumped into sight to replace her beautiful brown ones. Long, gleaming white fangs shone in what little light they had and the tips of them poked out from between her lips when she closed her mouth.

She glanced nervously at Alex who was gaping at her. Chase himself had not moved a muscle. He seemed to just stare at her as if he was looking into her soul, her dead soul but her soul none the less. Andie was just about to turn back when Chase suddenly moved around the island toward her. Andie jumped to her feet, her stool tipped over as she backed away from Chase.

"No—don't—what are you doing?" She asked.

He'd backed her into a corner. His brown eyes focusing on her ice blue ones. Andie turned her face to the side and closed her eyes.

"I'll go now," She muttered. "I understand if you never wanna see me again."

But when she felt a warm on her cheek she turned back to face him. Chase cupped her cheek and brought his other hand up so that he was holding her face. Andie looked up at him confused, she glanced at Alex who shrugged his shoulders before hopping down from his stool and disappearing out of the kitchen. Andie watched Chase's eyes scan over her entire face, his thumb ran over the tip of her fang and Andie jerked away. It would not be good for him to nick himself on her, Andie wasn't too sure if she could control herself.

"Hideous aren't I?" She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Chase shook his head and moved even closer to her. So close that Andie's chest was pressed up against his. Andie's lip parted slightly and she watched Chase lean down so that their faces were inches apart.

"You're beautiful." He whispered brushing his lips against hers.

Andie opened her mouth to tell him that kissing her wasn't the best idea when Chase's lips crashed down on hers. Like a gun had been fired, Andie's hands flew to Chase's hair and were running through it roughly, pulling at certain places. Chase's right hand left her face and ran hastily over her arm and down her side, it ran over her ass and hip and pulled her leg up to hook around his own hip. Andie pulled Chase closer to her and her fingers were threatening to crush his skull.

_'Andie this is bad!_' The voice in her head told her.

But Andie ignored it, Chase's tongue was in her mouth. Swirling around her own and his teeth were nipping at her lips.

'_Andie this is really bad!_'

Chase's other hand curved under her ass and he hoisted her up onto the counter. Andie wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. She felt his hands slip under her shirt, scrunching the hem up so that her stomach soon became visible.

'_ANDREA!'_

Andie's eyes snapped opened and she pushed Chase away. He stumbled back into the island and they both stared at each other wide eyed and panting.

"We're gonna have to work on that." Andie told him quietly.

Chase nodded in agreement.

**Hot fluff coming through! Lol whew that was a little unexpected huh? But I think Chase took the whole vampire thing rather well don't you? At least he didn't like freak out…much on her. Lol.**

**A/N-Sorry this took so long, I got really sleepy and took a nap lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	13. Bring Me To Life

** Bring Me To Life**

**Right I wanted to update this because I really want Chase and Andie to have one particular conversation that I think is going to be really interesting lol. I'm beyond stuff with barbeque and I'm about to shoot off fireworks so this will be up late I think. Right that was yesterday and I was tired I went to sleep. Then today I hurt so bad from the slip and slide water thing that I laid in bed all day lol.**

**Um I'm not actually sure what's going to happen. I know we might have some hot fluff in this chapter and that's all I really can tell you lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" cause Andie wants Chase to bring her to life lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I just own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

"We've got a lot to talk about." Andie told Chase quietly. She took a seat next to him and Chase nodded before laying his head in her lap. Andie looked at him for a moment, surprised at how—well—he was taking her being a vampire. Andie knew he was still scared of her but he was being Mr. Tough Guy and was trying not to show it.

Andie slowly began to run her fingers through his dirty blond hair. He gripped her knee tightly and Andie bit her lip. She still hadn't fully told him about how much of an affect his touch had on her. To be completely honest though, Andie didn't understand it herself.

It'd been three days since there little episode in the kitchen and Andie had decided that some time away from the boy that made her go crazy was the best. Chase hadn't taken that all that well but after Andie explained why he was a little better about it. Andie spent those three days locked in her room. She'd paced for two and a half days and slept for another one. Her nightmares were horrible and Moose broke down her door to get to her and wake her up.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come back." Chase muttered softly.

Andie smiled warmly.

"I don't think I ever could do that." She replied.

Chase rolled so that he was able to look up at her. Andie stared down into his warm brown eyes and she could see a slight sparkle in them. She knew he was about to either tease her or say something smart.

"So you're three hundred years older than me?"

Andie bit her lip and scrunched up her face.

"Yea." She said slowly. "I'm three hundred years older than you."

Chase grinned.

"You definitely don't look it."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"If I looked it, I'd be disgusting and probably a corpse." She smiled. "And there'd be no way you'd ever give me a chance."

Chase laughed.

"You're probably right." He glanced up at her.

Andie tilted her head slightly.

"What?"

Chase shook his head, still not meeting her eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking."

Andie's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"About what?"

Chase shook his head and turned to face the TV that neither of them had been paying attention to.

"I was just wondering." He trialed off for a moment and Andie didn't press him to continue. "How are we gonna do this?"

Andie's eyebrows furrowed before she realized what exactly he was talking about.

"You mean how are we gonna be together when we're so different?"

Chase nodded. Andie scratched his scalp ever so gently and bit her lip in thought.

"You've gotta bear with me here." She said after a moment or two. "I've never been in a relationship with a human before."

Chase looked up at her.

"But I wanna try to be with you and make it as normal as possible." Andie paused. "Um, but we've gotta figure out how we can kiss and not get freaky in the process."

Chase grinned and laughed.

"True, but I gotta ask why do you think that happens?"

Andie shrugged,

"I haven't quite figured it out yet." She smiled down at him. "Ask me again tomorrow."

Chase smirked, then he sat up slightly and cupped the back of Andie's head. He pulled her close and kissed her very gently. Andie already knew what was gonna happen and like clockwork a time bomb went off in her body and she moved so quickly that Chase wasn't sure what happen. But now she was lying on top of him, straddling his middle with her hands running up and down his rock hard chest. Chase however was quicker than most humans and began to run his hands all over her body as well. He pulled her closer and Andie nibbled at his lips.

She hadn't expected him to moan but when he did, Andie nearly lost it. She let out a very low growl before kissing, sucking and biting at his neck. Andie never bit hard enough to break the skin but she wouldn't be surprised if he had marks. She ran her fangs gently over a pulsing vein in his neck and both of them shivered. Andie pulled away from him though when she heard footsteps on the steps.

"Why'd you stop?" Chase panted.

"Alex is coming." Andie replied grinning down at him, she leaned down and kissed him gently. "Sorry we gotta stop."

Chase poked out his bottom lip as Andie climbed off of him. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, calming herself down. Chase's legs settled over her lap and Andie ran her index finger up and down his pant leg slowly. Seconds later, Alex came barreling into the living room.

"Andie!" He exclaimed.

Andie opened one eye and glanced at him. But had to do a double take and open both eyes. Alex was standing in the doorway, a pen stuck behind his right ear and an eraser stuck behind his left one. His hair was messier than Andie had every seen it and the notebook he was holding looked close to tearing in half. He was waving a pencil around and his eyes looked slightly frantic.

"What's up Alex?" Chase asked.

"Is your name Andie?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "If so, how do you two know when someone's talking about one particular one?"

Andie laughed and Chase glared at his little brother.

"What do you need Alex?" Andie asked.

"Food." He said. "How can vampires eat food? I thought that they only needed blood to survive."

Andie patted the spot next to her. Alex took a seat and looked up at her, his pencil shaking slightly as he placed it on the paper.

"Okay, vampires eat food because it keeps our bodies looking young but it does not appeal to us."

Alex scribbled something before frowning.

"Does it have a taste?"

Andie titled her hand back and forth slightly.

"Sorta," She answered after a moment or two. "Um, everything tastes so dull that's it's very tempting to stop eating but we can't or we'd waste away."

Alex nodded again.

"What else?" He asked.

Andie bit her lip again.

"Well, the older you get the more you're tempted to stop eating because you see it as pointless and more vampires waste away then actually being killed."

Alex's pencil scribbled across the paper once more.

"And how can you be killed?" He asked. "What works and what doesn't?"

"Burning and chopping off our heads are probably the best way to kill a vampire." Andie replied. "But if you can get us out in the sun for more than two hours then we'll fry but holy water has no affect, neither do crosses."

"Stakes?" Chase asked looking at her curiously.

"They paralyze us but don't kill." Andie answered. "Vampire hunters will stake the vampire if they're incapable of killing them at the present time."

Chase frowned slightly and Andie went on.

"Say for instance, the vampire hurt the hunter badly before he managed to stake him. The hunter will take the vampire home most of the time and lock it up until the hunter has healed enough to kill vampire."

"That's horrible." Alex commented.

Andie shrugged and Chase looked at her for a moment.

"It's happen to you before hasn't it?" He asked.

Andie picked at his pant before nodding slightly.

"Well not exactly like that." She said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

Andie sighed.

"I got captured by a couple of French soldiers a very long time ago." She shrugged. "I had been fighting in the war and they found out I wasn't a guy, not to mention I was fighting with the Americans and feeding off one of their men."

"Tell us about it!" Alex exclaimed. "When was it? What happen? How did you escape? Did Moose get captured too?"

Andie laughed as Chase stared at his little brother.

"Alex, you gotta stop asking questions so she can tell the story." He said.

Alex stuck out his tongue and chucked his eraser at his older brother. It hit Chase in the middle of his forehead and Andie held back a giggle. Chase picked up the eraser and licked one side of it, then he chucked it at Alex and it stuck to his right cheek.

"Chase!" Alex hollered. "That is disgusting!"

Andie sat up so she was between the two brothers and held out her hands.

"Boys, enough." She said giggling. "You'd swear the two of you were five years old."

"Alex is," Chase teased. "He's just tall for his age."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Andie asked.

"Sorry," Both brothers muttered.

Shaking her head, Andie leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. After a moment or two she began to speak.

_1815_

_Two French soldiers hauled a prisoner down to the dungeon. She'd not meant to get caught but they snuck up on her and considering the fact that she'd been feeding Andrea had not senses them until it was too late. It didn't help though that she was feeding from one of their men and he was screaming bloody murder. She'd been hit in the back of the head with the end of a gun and Andrea was positive her head was bleeding, it had also caused her to lose conscious for little bit._

_"He said to put her in the first cell." One solider said to the other. "That way he won't have to go so far to question her."_

_Andrea let out a snort, Men nowadays._

_While the quieter of the two soldiers unlocked the gate, Andrea looked around. They had to be a least three feet underground, she could hear the worms crawling over her head. Everything in the dungeon was dirty and moldy, you'd die if you stayed down here long._

_Andrea had been so into her surroundings that she had not realized they were going to throw her into the cell. Before they did however, the one who unlocked the door hit her rather hard on the bum. If Andrea had of been feeling better than she would have killed him right then but she'd get back at him later. Her head with the concrete ground with a nice dull thud. Groaning, Andrea ignored the laughing soldiers and sat up slowly._

_'Robert where are you?'_

_Glancing around, Andrea realized she wasn't the only one in the dungeon. In the cell next to hers there was a girl who only looked to be about sixteen years old. She had long gold hair and bright blue eyes, but her eyes held nothing but fear as she watched the soldiers retreat up the stairs. Her round face was smudged with dirt and it looked as if her dress had been attacked by rats. Andrea decided that she was quite cute and when Robert came to get her they'd set her free too._

_'No where are you?' Robert demanded in her head. 'I've been looking everywhere for you!'_

_Andrea smirked._

_'I've been captured.'_

_He did not reply at first. But Andrea knew it wasn't going to take long—_

_'WHAT?'_

_What she tell you?_

_'You heard me, I've been captured.' She paused and glanced up at the ceiling. 'By the French no doubt and I'm now in a dungeon.'_

_She heard her little brother sigh._

_'A dungeon where?'_

_Andrea raised an eyebrow teasingly although he could not see her._

_'Oh so you're coming to save me are you?'_

_Robert didn't answer her and Andrea smirked again._

_'Do you not want to be saved?'_

_Andrea shook her head._

_'No, but how long is it going take?' She looked around. 'It's positively disgusting down here.'_

_Robert chuckled._

_'I can smell you.'_

_Andrea's eye flashed ice chip blue._

_'You're close then," She grinned. 'Hurry up.'_

_'Why don't you just break out yourself?'_

_'Because I want to make you work.' Andrea replied dryly. 'Because I didn't get to finish feeding and I don't think I can break the bars down.'_

_'Give me twenty minutes.'_

_Andrea sighed and clambered to her feet. She dusted her slacks and top off before scratching at her short hair. It'd be back before Robert came to get her and that was frustrating._

_"You're a girl."_

_Andrea raised both eyebrows and turned to look at the golden haired human sitting in the cell next to hers._

_"Yes," She said slowly. "I'm assuming you are too?"_

_She blushed in embarrassment._

_"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just women don't wear pants here." _

_Her French accent was thick and Andrea really had to listen to understand her._

_"Well I would have never been able to carry my sword if I would have worn a dress now would I?" Andrea asked._

_Blue eyes widened._

_"You—." She scrambled to her feet. "You're a solider?"_

_Andrea nodded, watching as the girl hurried over to the bars closest to her._

_"But—." She bit her lip. "You're a woman."_

_Andrea let out a sigh._

_"Why do you think my hair is so short?"_

_She tugged on a lock of her hair. Andrea had Robert cut it so short that all she had to do was run her fingers through it and it was basically brushed and combed._

_"I'm Catherine."_

_The girl stuck her hand through the bars._

_"Andrea."_

_The two shook hands and Andrea watched her with a raised eyebrow as the girl seemed to just bounce on her toes slightly in excitement._

_"I've always wanted to be a solider." She said grinning. "What's it like?"_

_Andrea shrugged._

_"It's nothing special."_

_Catherine frowned._

_"Then why are you one?"_

_Andrea sent her a sexy smile._

_"I like to have a little fun."_

_Catherine went red again and Andrea chuckled. Girls were much easier than guys, which is why Andrea usually fed from them more. But she had to wipe more memories because of it._

_"So what are you in here for?" Andrea asked the blue eyed girl._

_Catherine sent a glare toward the dungeon door. Andie bit her lip, holding back a giggle, she was really cute when she did that._

_"I hit a solider for grabbing me in the pub."_

_Andrea nodded in her head in understanding._

_"How long have you been down here?"_

_Catherine shrugged._

_"A little more than a month." She paused. "Or was it two?"_

_Both of Andrea's eyebrows shot up._

_"Well when my brother gets here you can come with us."_

_Catherine tilted her head._

_"How will he rescue you?" She asked. "There are guards at the door."_

_Andrea shrugged._

_"He's stronger than he looks." She replied simply._

_Catherine frowned but didn't say anything. She looked Andrea over carefully about five times,_

_"Can I ask you something?" She said finally, turning her gaze toward her ratted dress and picking at it._

_"Of course." Andrea nodded, happy she'd finally stopped looking at her._

_"How old are you?"_

_Andrea opened her mouth and closed it._

_"A hundred and seven." What was the harm in telling the truth?_

_She watched Catherine's eyes practically bug out of her head._

_"A hundred and seven." She repeated. "You can't be. No one ever lives to be that old."_

_"No human ever lives to be that old." Andrea corrected smiling._

_Catherine raised an eyebrow._

_"So you want me to believe you're not human?" She asked._

_Andrea shrugged._

_"You said it, not me."_

_Catherine stared at her._

_"Alright then," She said after a moment or two. "If you're not human then what pray tell are you?"_

_Andrea glanced at her before turning to face her fully. She and natural blue eyes met before Andrea's own eyes turned to damn near match Catherine's, they were just brighter than the golden haired girls'. Andie let out a hiss and tilted her head up so Catherine could watch her fangs slowly unfold from her teeth like a flower opening up for the sun._

_Catherine did not scream like Andrea had predicted her to. Instead she simply stared at her. Andrea walked over to the bars that separated her and the girl and pressed her body against them. She leaned her face through one of the squares as far as it would go and grinned at the girl._

_"You should probably take a breath right about now."_

_She watched smirking as Catherine took a very deep breath but went red for the third time since they'd met._

_"You—you—you."_

_Andrea grinned._

_"What about me?" She had a slight speech problem with her fangs but she knew Catherine understood her._

_"Vampire," She whispered. "You're a vampire."_

_Andrea nodded grinning._

_"How else would I be a hundred and seven years old?"_

_Catherine didn't get to answer. Before she could even open her mouth, there was a boom and one of the soldiers came flying down the stairs. He hit the ground and bounced a couple of times before rolling three times and lying still._

_"My brother's here!" Andrea said happily, returning her face to normal._

_There were footsteps on the stairs and soon Robert appeared. He looked annoyed at the fact he was having to come get her but relieved as well that he'd found her._

_"You could have gotten out of here by yourself." He muttered._

_Andrea simply shrugged and stepped back as he grasped the bars and pulled once. They tore away from the walls they'd been nailed to and Robert tossed them over his shoulder, not caring that they landed on the already unconscious solider._

_"Now her." Andrea replied pointing to Catherine._

_"Why here?" Robert asked._

_"Because I told her we'd let her out." Andrea replied impatiently. "Now let her out why I go get my sword."_

_"They took your sword?" Robert asked._

_"Yes!" Andrea exclaimed. "Can you bloody believe it? I paid a lot of money for that thing!"_

_Robert chuckled._

_"I don't know why you bought it," He gripped Catherine's cell bars. "It's not we need them."_

_"It was a nice sword." Andrea replied defending herself. "I'll be right back."_

_Taking the steps two at a time, Andrea soon found herself in a very dark hallway. Moving down it without making a sound, she watched four soldiers run past her and out the back door._

_"Something must have happened." She muttered quietly._

_When she reached the end of the hallway, Andrea saw it. Her sword, leaning against the umbrella stand in the living room. Looking around, Andrea knitted her brows together. It'd be too easy._

_None the less she entered the dark living room. Reaching out, Andrea had just grasped the handle of it when another hand clamped down on hers. The fist that hit Andrea did not hurt but she supposed the person who hit her was human._

_"How did you escape?"_

_Looking into the darkness, Andrea saw it was the guard who had unlocked her cell door._

_"Simple really." She shrugged. "I talked to my brother and he came and let me out."_

_She watched the man frown._

_"You talked to your brother." He said slowly._

_Andrea nodded._

_"He's down there right now," She said. "Setting Catherine free."_

_"Who is Catherine?"_

_Andrea rolled her eyes._

_"The other woman in the dungeon." She glanced down at her hand. "I'd like my hand back now if you don't mind."_

_The guard looked down and removed his hand from his._

_Andrea looked up at him and smiled, her eyes ice blue and her fangs gleaming._

_"Thank you."_

_Before he could even think about asking her what she or yelling for help, Andrea had drawn the sword from its holder and swung it gracefully through the air. There was a hiss as if cut the air and the sound of skin being cut quickly as the long silver blade danced along the soldiers neck. Andrea turned and returned the sword to its holder, she was at the door when the man finally hit the floor._

_"Sorry about that." She told him lifeless eyes. "But it was easier than taking the time to erase your memory. And you touched me."_

_Andrea had just made it out the back door when she ran right into Robert._

_"I was starting to think you'd been captured again."_

_Sending a playful glare his way, Andrea looked around Robert to find Catherine standing at the end of the road waiting for them._

_"I told her we'd give her a place to stay until she found work." Robert shrugged._

_Andrea grinned at him._

_"I saw her first."_

"Whatever happen to Catherine?" Alex asked frowning. "You didn't turn her?"

Andie shook her head,

"Two weeks later she was killed when the soldiers stormed the small house Moose and I had." She explained. "I couldn't get to her before she died. If you die before you drink a vampire's blood, you're dead."

Alex nodded.

"I think I like story time with Andie." Chase said grinning.

Andie rolled her eyes but Alex nodded.

"Yea I bet you've got loads of stories huh?"

She shrugged,

"I've got a fair few," She thought about it.

"Tell us another one." Alex prompted.

Andie shook her head and glanced out the window.

"It's getting close to sun rise," She sighed. "I should get home."

Andie had just moved to make Chase remove his legs from his lap when she heard it. Someone outside the window pulled the trigger on something. The window itself didn't break but Andie heard something whiz through it.

"Chase!"

Andie turned her eyes to her boyfriend to see his own wide and slightly shocked. His hands rose to his neck and Andie gasped. A long thin dart was sticking out of it,

"Andie," He said softly.

They met eyes.

"I don't feel so great."

Before Andie could tell to try and not pass out, Chase's eyes closed and his entire body went limp.

**Ha, cliffhanger lol. Sorry this took so long. It's been an interesting last two days.**

**A/N-Damn, Chase got shot lol.  
Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	14. Moving Mountains

**Moving Mountains**

**Hey guys, I know I'm running behind in updates but life is hectic at the moment. As soon as it calms down we'll be back to updates every day. It rained all day today so I was kinda pissed cause I was supposed to go swimming and wouldn't you know it, it freaking rained.**

**Right um Chase got shot in the last chapter and Andie told a story about her past because Alex asked her to. I think that basically sums up the chapter. This one, at the moment I'm still trying to figure out who shot Chase so Andie won't know for a little while lol, yea I really need to working on my planning skills but sometimes I get excited and write stuff that I never planned out. That's what happened last chapter.**

**A/N-This one is named after Usher's song "Moving Mountains" cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning their characters into vampires.**

Andie was so shocked at the fact that Chase had just been shot with a dart she did not react for nearly a half a heart beat. She didn't know who had done it, but Andie was certain that the person would be dead soon.

"Leave it!" Andie nearly shouted when she saw Alex moving towards his brother to take the dart from his neck.

"But—."

Andie shook her head,

"My friend Miles needs to be able to take the dart so he can test it and see what exactly is in it."

Taking out her phone, Andie pressed the number one button and Moose's cell phone numbered was dialed.

"Yes sister?" He asked.

"Moose come and get Alex and take him to Miles's place." Andie said quickly. "Chase and I will already be there."

"Wait, what?" Moose asked sounded confused.

"Robert!" Andie exclaimed in frustration. "Come get Alex, take him to Miles's house. Chase and I will be there when you get there."

"Why exactly will you be at Miles's?" Moose asked.

Andie could hear him moving he was on his way.

"Chase got shot with a dart." Andie hung up before he could reply and picked Chase up with ease, her face turning to show its vampire self.

"Whoa." Alex muttered stepping back. "He's gotta be over two hundred and fifty pounds and you're lifting him as if he's nothing."

Andie gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Vampire strength. I'll see you soon."

Alex nodded and blinked, but when he opened his eyes again Andie and Chase were gone. Andie wasn't moving nearly as fast as she could have but it would have to do. If she didn't hurry, Chase could die. After all she didn't know exactly what he'd been hit with.

When Andie arrived at a large white house she clambered up onto the porch and kicked the door twice. She waited a few heartbeats before kicking it again.

"Alright, hold your fucking horses!"

"Miles this is an emergency!" Andie yelled.

The door flew open to reveal Tyler and Andie's friend Miles. He had one a pair of goggles that made his eyes seemed four times bigger and Andie couldn't help but snicker at his strong resemblance to a bug.

"Who's this?" He asked looking Chase over. "And what have you done to him?"

Pushing past Miles, Andie scowled out at him.

"I haven't done anything to him." She said. "His name is Chase and he was shot with a dart."

Andie knew where she was going, so she kicked open the door to the basement and took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom she looked around at Miles's lab, it had not changed one bit since she'd last been there. About a month ago.

"Lay him—."

"–on a stretcher, yea I know." Andie replied lying Chase down on the closest stretcher as gently as possible. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and cupped his face.

"He's special to you." Miles commented as he rummaged around in his many drawers.

"Yes he is." Andie replied. "So could you hurry?"

Smirking, Miles returned to the stretcher and opened one of Chase's eyes. He shined a flashlight in his eye, moving it back and forth. Andie noticed that his pupil did not follow, that was bad.

"Andie there's a syringe in the top drawer of the cabinet directly behind me." Miles said as he took a pair of tweezers from the tray besides him. "It's got a blue cap, bring it to me."

Andie nodded and moved around the stretcher to walk over to the cabinet Miles had told her to. She pulled open the drawer and saw a whole bunch of different syringes. She searched through the drawer until she found the one with a blue cap and pulled it out. She closed the drawer and handed the syringe to Miles over his shoulder.

When she returned to her original spot, the dart was lying on paper towel on the tray next to the tweezers and the flashlight. Miles took the cap off of the needle and plunged it into Chase's arm. After pouring all the liquid into Chase, Miles pulled out the needle and picked the flashlight back up. He opened Chase's eye and shone the light back and forth, his pupil followed.

"He's gonna be fine." Miles declared straightening.

Andie let out the breath she'd been holding. Completely out of habit, she didn't even notice that she'd stopped breathing.

"Thank you so much Miles." She said sighing.

"You're one of the only vamps I know that still breathes." Miles commented.

Andie shrugged, her hands cupping Chase's face gently.

"Habit." She replied. "When can he leave?"

Miles looked down at him,

"I need to talk to him first." He said. "So after he wakes up and I get to question him."

Andie frowned,

"What about?" She asked.

Miles pointed to the dart,

"That was some of the most poisonous snake venom in the world and it was mixed with vampire blood."

Andie took in a sharp breath.

"That's bad." She muttered.

Miles nodded.

"It's very bad." Miles put a finger to Chase's neck. "His pulse is racing and I'm not sure exactly if that one syringe will be enough to get rid of all the poison."

"But you can't get rid of the vampire blood." Andie said. "It will have already mixed with the human blood."

Miles nodded.

"He'll need to be tested and everything." He frowned. "He won't be a vampire but I'm positive he won't be purely human either."

Andie cursed under her breath. Miles watched her bury her face in her folded arms on the edge of the stretcher. He looked from Chase to Andie and then back again.

"Andrea," He said slowly. "What exactly is he to you?"

Andie glanced up at Miles, making a face at the use of her full name.

"He's my boyfriend." She said quietly.

"Boyfriend?" She could hear the surprise in Miles's voice. "You haven't had significant other since, two years before I was turned."

"Yes I know, that was what?" Andie paused. "1929?"

Miles nodded.

Before Andie could say anything else, there was a knocking—well kicking sound at the door.

"That's Moose and Chase's little brother Alex." Andie said.

"Another human?" Miles asked rasing an eyebrow. "Is it safe?"

Andie nodded,

"I'll explain about him later." She said. "Go get the door before either one of them breaks it down."

Miles muttered something that Andie didn't catch but it wasn't like she'd have heard him if he'd said it louder. Andie's only concern was Chase and whether or not he was seriously hurt. She rested her cheek on his forehead and felt how hot he was.

"This is so bad." She muttered.

Andie heard Alex coming and she stepped back from Chase half a step, when he came bursting into the lab he nearly ran into the stretcher and Andie laughed slightly.

"How is he?" He panted.

"He's gotta wake up first." Andie replied softly. "Miles has to question him and determine whether or not he's still purely human."

"Purely human?" Alex asked frowning.

"The dart, that was shot into his neck was full of the poisonous snake venom there is and it was mixed with vampire blood." Andie explained. "Miles gave him a shot to get rid of the snake venom but the vampire blood will have already seeped into his human blood."

"So is Chase a vampire?" Alex asked.

Shaking her head, Andie opened his mouth.

"See?" She asked smiling slightly. "No fangs."

Alex looked disappointed.

"Then what will be different about him?"He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Andie replied.

"But he'll be okay?" Alex asked.

Andie nodded.

"Yes, he'll be okay."

Alex gave her a tired smile before his eyes lit up.

"Andie it was cool getting here!" He exclaimed.

Laughing, Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked. "How did you get here?"

"Moose put me on his back and he ran." Alex replied. "It was so cool, I could barely see anything because it was moving so fast but it was still cool."

Andie smiled, leave it to Moose.

"Where is my dear brother?" She asked Alex.

"Upstairs talking to man who opened the door." Alex replied. "Is he Miles?"

Andie nodded,

"When was he turned?" Alex asked.

"1929." Andie replied. "And it was an accident."

Alex tilted his head to left, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Nora lost control and nearly killed him." Andie explained. "She was only a hundred years old, she didn't know how to turn anyone. Not to mention she hadn't meant to turn Miles in the first place."

"So how come he lived?" Alex asked.

"I helped." Andie replied. "Nora and I were in Chicago, performing up on stage together just to see how it felt. Miles watched our show one night and took a liking to Nora. They went up to her room and about an hour later, Nora was screaming for me to come and help."

Andie took a breath,

'_I've really got to work on that._' She thought to herself.

"Miles was bleeding to death on the bed, Nora and I both had to give him blood." Andie shrugged. "So technically he has two sires."

"What's a sire?" Alex asked.

"A sire is the vampire that turns another vampire." Andie explained. "A sire will always know where every one of its children is and the children always have to do whatever the sire tells them to. People who are turned too young often make horrible sires because they don't take the time to teach their children in their first year."

"Teach them the ways of the vampires right?" Alex asked.

Andie nodded.

"Missy just finished her year with me about a month ago." She continued.

"So what about Miles?" Alex asked. "Which one of you taught him the ways of a vampire?"

Andie smiled slightly.

"We split it, Nora and I." She replied. "Nora was still young and didn't fully know what she was doing so she took him for a half then I took him for the other half."

Alex nodded.

"Have I answered all your questions little one?" Andie asked ruffling his hair.

"Hey," Alex protested. "I'm not little."

Andie laughed.

"I can see over the top of your head." She replied. "Ergo you're little."

Alex opened his mouth to say something when footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Miles appeared at the bottom of the steps and he motioned for Andie and Alex to follow him.

"Yo little man." He said. "Come tell me about this story that Andrea's been helping you write."

Alex's face lit up and he turned on his heels to follow Miles up the stairs.

"You too Andrea." Miles called back down to her. "Chase ain't going anywhere."

Sighing in both defeat and annoyance, Andie followed the boys up the stairs. They led her into Miles's living room where Moose was sitting on the couch waiting for them. He gave his twin a small smile and Andie returned it. She plopped down next to him and Moose pulled her into his side.

"Now." Miles said once they were all settled. "Tell me about your story."

Andie thought Alex was going to explode from excitement. He told Miles everything, from the beginning of his dreams to the conversation he and Andie had just had down in the lab.

"Is it alright if I put you in my story?" Alex asked Miles.

"Why would you want to put me in it?" Miles asked curiously.

"Because Andrea said every vampire or new person I met should go into it." Alex answered. "She said everyone will play a key part in the final chapter."

"Really?" Andie asked sitting up. "When did she tell you this?"

Alex frowned in thought.

"Two nights ago." He said after a moment. "I fell asleep on my notebook and we talked."

"Just about putting people in the story?" Miles asked.

Alex shook his head.

"No, she told me that every big detail that happens must be put into the story." He looked at them all. "I think this counts don't you?"

They all nodded.

"So has she ever told you how this stories going to end?" Moose asked.

"No, but I think she knows." Alex replied.

"What makes you say that?" Andie asked.

"Because," Alex said slowly. "She told me on the night that we talked I needed to be extra careful in two days. That would mean she wanted me to be careful today."

"She knew about the dart?" Miles asked.

Alex shrugged,

"She's mysterious Andrea is." He commented quietly. "It's like she wants to tell me what's going to happen but something is stopping her from doing it."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Moose asked. "Like why she hasn't informed the real Andrea about your meetings."

Alex shook his head.

"She said it's all part of the plan." He looked at Andie. "She said her real self will figure it out soon enough."

Andie frowned.

"What is there to figure out?" She muttered to herself.

"Hey Andie." Miles said suddenly, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Yea Miles?" She asked.

"What do you know about time travel?" He asked.

Andie's frown deepened.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

But before Miles could answer, there was a scream from the lab.

When Chase woke up, he kept his eyes closed.

He hurt everywhere, in places that he didn't even know could hurt, hurt. His eyes were the worst though, it was like a needle had been stuck in both of them. Dead center right in the middle of his pupil. Hence the reason he kept his eyes closed. But Chase didn't think he'd been stabbed in the eyes.

Had he?

No, he'd gotten stabbed in the neck. By something thin and tiny. Bringing his hands up to his neck, Chase felt around but there was nothing there. Except a quite large bruise that was tender to the touch. It was then Chase realized that he was lying on something hard and cold.

Where was he?

Gripping his pant legs and preparing for pain, Chase slowly opened his eyes. Or at least he thought he did. His lids were parted yet Chase couldn't see anything.

There was nothing but inky blackness that moved across his eyes like squids. Every time Chase thought the inkyness was going to fade away more seemed to fill the old places.

Frowning the blond haired boy rubbed his eyes.

Why was couldn't he see and why was the blackness moving? It was almost like black worms had taken over his sight. Chase had been rubbing at his eyes for a good ten minutes when a voice popped into his head.

'_You idiot_.' It said, realization sounding as if it had just dawned on the voice. '_You're blind._'

It was then, that Chase let out a horrible loud scream.

**Another cliffhanger. Damn it that's my bad ya'll. I so didn't mean for that to happen but all of this I'm making up off the top of my head lol. I've got the basic outline just not what happens inbetween and the details lol.**

**A/N-This is probably my favorite chapter so far.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	15. Through Heaven's Eyes

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

**Hey guys, right I just left you guys with a really interesting cliffhanger in We Are Family lol. What can I say? I like cliffhangers hehe. Um it's almost one in the morning but I'ma stay up and write this chapter hopefully and post it before I go to bed. I doubt it will get done but I've gotta have a little faith in myself lol.**

**Chase is blind...I can't believe I did that to him lol. Miles is back in the story and Alex is putting him in the story. But more importantly, Chase is blind. How is Blake and his father going to take this?**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Through Heaven's Eyes" from the Prince of Egypt.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I only own the idea of turning them into vampires.**

When Andie got down to the lab, Chase was scrambling off the stretcher. She could smell that he was scared and instantly she knew something wasn't right about him. He tumbled off the stretcher onto the floor with a thud and Andie rushed over to his side.

"Chase?"

Her fingers had just barely brushed up against his arm and Chase jumped a foot in the air. His face filled with fear and his eyes blindly searched the room.

"Andie?" He asked uncertainly.

Frowning, Andie moved closer to him. She placed both hands on his cheeks and Chase jumped again.

"Chase what's wrong?" She asked. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Well I would if I could." He said.

Andie's eyebrows knitted together harder.

"What do you mean,"

There were rushed footsteps on the stairs, Miles, Moose and Alex appeared at the bottom of the steps. But Andie held up her hand to stop them from rushing over, something was horribly wrong with Chase.

"Chase," Andie said firmly. "What do you mean?"

Chase's eyes filled with tears.

"Andie–Andie I c-can't see! I can't see a-a-anything!"

Brown eyes widened and Andie glanced frantically up at Miles.

"What do you mean you can't see?" She demanded.

"I mean I can't see shit!" Chase nearly yelled. "It's like black worms are crawling all over my eyes."

Andie took a hold of Chase's head firmly and looked him in the eye. They were clear, his brown eyes searched the room blindly. Running her thumbs over Chase's cheek, Andie pressed her forehead against Chase's.

"Close your eyes." She told him quietly.

Chase shook his head.

"No, I gotta keep them open." He said frantically. "If I close them—if—they'll—I gotta keep them open."

Andie kissed his lips gently.

"What will happen Chase?" She asked. "What do you think is gonna happen if you close your eyes?"

Chase's brown eyes seemed to meet hers for half a second but no emotion came through. He really was blind.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "Just don't make me close them."

"Alright, alright." She muttered. "In that case I need you to get up with me okay?"

Chase nodded uncertainly.

"You won't let me fall?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not." Andie said. "Now come on, up you get."

Andie hoisted Chase to his feet with her arm wrapped firmly around his waist. She let him grip her shoulder tightly as she helped him walk back over to the stretcher.

"Now I know you're not going to like this." Andie began moving so that he was standing directly in front of the stretcher with his back to it. "But I'm going to lift you up and sit you on the stretcher."

Both of Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really?" He asked. "This oughta be interesting."

Andie rolled her eyes but gripped his sides firmly. Without bothering to warn him, she lifted him with ease and sat him on the stretcher, as if he was as light as a child. Chase looked as if he didn't like being lifted around but Andie didn't have a choice.

"Okay Chase," She said taking his hand firmly in hers. "My friend Miles, the one who saved your life is gonna do some tests on you okay?"

"Where is he?" Chase asked holding out his free hand and searching the air in front of him.

"Right here man." Miles took Chase's hand in both of his and shook it gently. "I just gotta find out why you're blind."

Chase nodded, his eyes still searching the room.

"Chase?" Alex said uncertainly.

Chase's head snapped to the direction he heard Alex's voice come from. He held out the hand Miles had just let go of.

"Alex?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Chase!"

Before Andie could stop him, Alex flew into his older brothers' arms. He hugged him tightly around the middle and Chase had to restrain himself from hitting him. Being touched so suddenly both scared and unnerved him.

"Alex," Chase said. "You've gotta go home and explain all this to Blake."

Alex pulled back from his brother to look up in his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Did the snake venom fry your brain?" He demanded. "I can't tell Blake about this, he'd flip and call the cops and 911 and everything would go to hell."

Andie smiled,

"He's right Chase." She said. "We can't tell Blake not yet."

"And why not?" Chase asked. "He's going to flip anyway when he comes home and Alex and I aren't there."

"So I'll answer your phone and make up a lie." Alex shrugged.

"I really don't think you should tell him anything until we figure out what's wrong with you." Moose said speaking for the first time.

Chase's eyes began to move back and forth frantically.

"How many people are in here?" He asked.

"Just us four." Miles replied. "And you."

Andie watched him move around at one of his tables. He was picking up things and placing them in his pockets or putting them back on the tables.

"What kind of tests are you going to do?" Chase asked.

Miles shrugged, forgetting Chase couldn't see him.

"Miles," Andie warned so quietly that the humans didn't hear her.

"Oh right, he can't—." He motioned to his eyes. "Um first I'm going to try and find out what's making you blind and once I get that figured out I'm going to try and get your sight back."

Chase nodded, bringing the hand that wasn't holding tightly to Andie up to rub at his eyes roughly. Andie watched him sadly, he was trying to be strong but Andie knew that on the inside he was freaking out. His brain was whizzing and his heart was racing.

"Okay man, I'm going to touch you now and help you lay down okay?" Miles asked.

When Chase nodded, Miles gently took a hold of his arm. Andie slipped her hand out of his when she was the bruise the size of her hand on his neck. She buried her face in her hands and paced back and forth quickly.

"A-Andie." Chase said quietly as Miles helped him lay flat on his back.

His hand was searching the air for her.

"I'm still here." She said gently retaking his hand.

Chase pulled her down and brushed his lips against her ear to make sure he was talking into it.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied brushing his hair away from his eyes. "I swear to you I'm not."

Andie watched Miles, take a syringe from his pocket and take off the cap.

"Alright man you're going to feel a slight prick." He told Chase. "Then when you wake up, I'll probably be done testing."

"When I wake up?" Chase frowned, his grip tightening on Andie's hand. "I won't be awake for the testing?"

"No," Andie said gently, running her thumb over the back of his hand. "It's easier this way, trust me."

He relaxed just a little bit and his grip loosened.

Miles glanced at Andie and she nodded. He stuck the syringe in nearly the exact spot he's placed the other one and Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked confused. "Cause I barely felt it."

"Oh trust me when you wake up." Miles said pulling a flashlight from his pockets. "You'll feel it."

Andie watched Chase's eyes slowly close and she listened as his heart and mind slowed down, allowing him to slip into the deepest sleep he'd probably ever be in.

"Okay so didn't he say it was like black worms were crawling across his eyes?" Miles asked opening his right eye and shining the flash light into it.

"Yea, which doesn't make sense because we can see his pupil." Andie said looking in his eye as well. "I don't even see a tape worm."

Miles frowned,

"Why would snake venom and vampire blood cause him to go blind?" He asked. "There's nothing in either of them that would cause someone to go blind."

Andie frowned,

"What about when they're mixed together?" She asked.

"It should have kill him." Alex said. "Even without the vampire blood, the snake venom alone should have done him in."

"That vampire blood."

The three of them turned to look at Moose.

"What?" Miles asked.

"The vampire blood." Moose repeated. "Just hear me out, as vampire blood gets older doesn't it get stronger and there's not much that can hurt it right?"

Miles nodded.

"That's the theory."

"So what if the snake venom was mixed with the vampire blood and they cancelled each other out but it caused him to go blind?!"

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"I agree with everything except it causing him to go blind." She said.

Moose poked out his bottom lip.

"Why not?" He asked.

Andie couldn't help but smile at her little brother.

"Because he got shot in the neck," Alex answered. "Not the eye."

The little boy frowned in thought as he bit at his finger.

"Miles," He said after a moment or two. "Do you have a computer I could borrow?"

Nodding, Miles motioned to the cabinet behind him.

"Do what you want on it."

Alex nodded in thanks and pulled the laptop from the top drawer.

"I should take blood," Miles said. "Alex you don't have a problem with needles do you?"

Alex looked back at him over his shoulder,

"Why do you need my blood?"

"Because you're human." Andie answered. "You're human and we need to compare your blood to Chase's."

Alex nodded and Miles made his way over to him. The teen stuck out his arm while still typing on the computer with other one and didn't even flinch as Miles stuck the needle into his arm. Andie averted her gaze back down to Chase, she had not fed in quite some time now and the hunger was starting to call to her.

When Miles was finished with Alex, he put that blood into a vial and set it down on a tray in the middle of his work station. Then he moved over to Chase and did the same thing, Andie turned her back to them but did not let go of Chase's hand. He was holding to her so tightly Andie didn't think she could have gotten away if she wanted.

"Andrea," Miles said quietly. "You need to see this."

Taking a deep breath, Andie turned and looked down at Chase's arm where she knew the needle was still sticking out of. She looked at the vial it was going into and her eyes widened.

"Why is his blood black?" She asked Miles looking up at him.

Miles frowned,

"It doesn't make sense." He said. "Smell it."

Andie bent forward and pressed the tip of her nose to the edge of the vial. Straightening, she frowned and tilted her head.

"It smells like blood."

Andie was confused.

"Hold on," Moose said coming to stand next to his twin. "So his blood is black but you don't smell anything different?"

Both Andie and Miles shook their head.

"Do you think this is why he sees black worms crawling across his eyes?" Alex asked from across the lab.

Miles shrugged,

"I'm not sure." He motioned for Andie to follow him over to his work station.

It took Andie a good half a minute to wiggle out of Chase's grip but when she was finally free, she followed the dark skinned vampire over to the table. Watching over his shoulder, Andie gazed down at the black blood. It'd been so long since she'd seen black blood. Miles took a swab of both Alex's blood and Chase's blood and put them under the microscope.

"Find anything?" She asked.

Miles nodded.

"Take a look." He scooted over to the side.

Andie leaned forward and closed her left eye to peer into the lense with her right one.

"Okay all I know is that I'm looking at blood." She said.

"This is Alex's blood." Miles explained. "Now you see what it looks like? You see the patterns in it and everything?"

Andie nodded, there was a click and new blood slid into her view.

"This is Chase's blood."

Andie's eye widened and she placed both hands on either side of the microscope. Chase's blood was actually black, pitch black but there were little sparkling orange things swimming through it.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked pulling back and looking at Miles.

"It's his blood." Miles said. "Weird huh?"

Nodding, Andie looked back into the microscope.

"This is not good." She muttered. "So what are we saying here Miles?"

"Just wait a moment." Miles said. "Keep watching the specs. What color are they now?"

"Orange," Andie paused and pulled her head back to look at him. "Wait...now?"

Miles shot her a look and pointed to the microscope.

"Watch them!"

Waving a hand, Andie peered into the microscope again. She watched orange specks float and swim around in the black blood. They seemed like the little specs that were in the purple drink she'd given Chase, except these were real. The purple specs in the drink Andie had given Chase in the night club were an illusion.

"What exactly am I watching for?"

But right as the last word had left her mouth, the specs changed to a bright yellow color right before Andie's eyes.

"Holy shit!"

She backed away from the microscope. Miles smirked,

"That's what ran through my head." He said. "But I thought since a kid was in here—."

"Let me see!" Alex excalimed.

He stood in front of Andie and pressed his eye against the lense.

"Just watch the specs or you'll miss it." Andie said.

Standing, Andie made her way over to Chase. She located the tiny hole in which the needle had pierced his skin. Bending so that she was eye level with his arm, Andie pinched his skin between the hole until a small amount of blood was gushing from it. With a tiny growl, Andie forced the hunger away as she smeared some of the black blood over her fingers. She rubbed her blood covered fingers together and frowned. It was stickier than regular blood and it really stunk.

"Human blood doesn't stink." Andie muttered. "Not to vampires."

Frowning, Andie brought her fingers up to her eyes. She could see purple specs floating through the blood. Taking a deep breath, Andie stuck her index finger in her mouth. She ran her tongue over her finger and scrunched her face up in disgust.

Walking over to the sink, Andie spit out the blood just as Alex yelled an obscenity and backed away from the microscope.

"Alex, watch the language." Moose said. "Andie what's wrong?"

"His blood is disgusting." She replied.

"Why'd you have to go and taste it?" Miles asked. "Now you might go blind."

"I doubt it." Andie snorted rolling her eyes. "Don't be shut a drama queen."

Miles glared at her and Andie shot him a look. She went back over to the microscope and looked down at the blood. The specs were red now.

"So what does all this mean?" Moose asked as he too came over to look.

"I think it means Chase is changing." Andie replied as Alex went back over to the computer.

"I'd go as far as to say his entire self is changing." Miles said returning to Chase's side.

"What do you mean?" Andie asked frowning.

"I've got something else for you to see."

Sighing, Andie made her way over to Chase and Miles. She took the flash light from Miles and he pulled a lid back. Looking down at Chase's eyes, Andie just about yelled another string of colorful words.

Chase's warm brown orbs were gone. Replaced with yellow orbs that had vertical black slit pupils.

"Miles," Andie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you mean to tell me, Chase is turning into a snake?"

**Now that's not a bad cliffhanger. It's not even a cliffhanger really. Lol But um I hope you guys liked it. I did lol.**

**A/N-Chase's blood is so cool lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	16. In the Dark of the Night

**In the Dark of the Night**

**Hey guys, what's up? Um I got my hair cut and dyed, and it took forever just like I expected it to. But um other than that my day was pretty boring.**

**Right, last chapter I gave you guys a whole bunch of information about vampires and snakes lol. If I say anything else I'll give stuff away so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "In the Dark of the Night" from the movie Anastasia.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

Andie paced the length of the lab. Moose and Miles watched her with concern while Alex glanced at her every once in a while over the top of the computer. Her eyes were closed and her forehead was creased in deep concentration. Her right hand was covering her mouth as she muttered to herself behind it.

Six steps, pivot, six more, pivot.

She shook her head slightly as if arguing with herself. Her slender fingers of her left hand drummed a silent beat on her hip.

"Andie, don't you think you should tell Shane and Missy what's happening?" Moose asked gently.

"Send Alazar." Miles said. "He'd be quicker and they'd know to come without asking questions."

"Alazar?" Alex asked frowning. "Who's Alazar?"

Andie didn't answer, instead she pulled her shirt down over her right shoulder. Alex raised an eyebrow at the tattoo of a wolf he saw that covered her entire shoulder. It's tail started on the back of her shoulder and its body wrapped around it while it's head looked as if was going to rip her neck out.

"This is Alazar." Andie said.

"You lost me." Alex said throwing up in his hands.

Andie smirked, before bending her head down. She kissed her shoulder gently and murmured something against her smooth skin.

Alex was just about to ask what exactly Andie was doin when the tattoo on her shoulder let out a hair raising howl. His green eyes widened as he watched it slowly detach itself from Andie, it was getting bigger and bigger and soon with a bright flash it was standing in the middle of the lab. It was pitch black with bright yellow eyes and it was just a little bit bigger than a regular wolf.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked.

With a turn of his great head, Alazar and Alex met eyes. The fifteen year old froze, not daring to move while the wolf had his full attention on him.

"Alazar," Andie said quietly. "I need you to go to Missy and Shane, tell them that Moose and I are at Miles and they can either come here or stay at home."

Alazar stared up at his master for a moment before bowing his head and disappearing through he wall.

"Can all vampires do that?" Alex asked.

Shaking her head, Andie pulled her shirt back right and resumed her pacing.

"Only those that have turned someone can." She said. "Every time you turn someone, a tattoo of an animal shows up on your body."

"How many do you have?" Alex asked.

"Two and a half." Andie replied.

"Two and a half?" Alex repeated. "How does the half work? You can't have half a tattoo."

Andie pulled her pant leg and showed Alex the side of her calf. It was half a bird, just like she said. A beautiful bird but a half of one none the less.

"Where's the other half?" Alex asked.

"On Nora's leg." Andie replied. "It's Miles's tattoo because both Nora and I are his sires."

Alex nodded in understanding.

"So you both have to be together to call that one to life I take it?"

Andie nodded, her pacing was resumed and she closed her eyes once more. Alex watched them flicker behind the lids in Chase's direction and he returned to the computer.

"He can't be turning into a snake." Andie said after ten minutes of silence.

Stopping, Andie turned to look at Miles and Moose. Miles was leaning over the microscope of Chase's blood and Moose was reading a book that he'd found in one of Miles's many drawers.

"It's not possible." She said. "It's just not, the vampire blood should have canceled out the snake venom and he should be fine."

"Yet he's not." Miles said gently. "And I agree it's not possible for him to be turning into a snake."

Andie frowned, her head was going to kill her. It ached as if someone was taking a drill and having their fun turning her brain to mush.

"How about a mutation?"

Green eyes met brown ones.

"A mutation?" Andie asked slowly. "What do you mean?"

Alex beckoned Andie over to the computer, she did not want to stop her pacing because it came as some sort of comfort to the brown haired vampire. She leaned over the back of the car and squinted at the bright screen.

"Okay so just hear me out." Alex said. "Let's say that Chase is Spiderman and the snake venom and vampire blood are the venom from the spider that bit Spiderman."

Alex looked around at the vampires, making sure he still had their attention.

"The bit from the spider that bit Peter Parker caused him to mutate into this person who had spider like abilities. I think that the venom and blood mixed together to become...sorta like the spider bit but instead of a spider we're talking about a snake here."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"I think that maybe when Chase wakes up he'd have snake like qualities but he won't be a snake cause I honestly don't see any scales on him and I don't think he's got a fork tongue although I'm not going to look."

Alex typed something else on his computer before looking up at the vampires.

"So he's basically mutating into a snake like Spiderman." He said. "I mean that's the best way I can explain it."

When he didn't get a respond from any of them he frowned.

"What?" He asked.

Moose decided to answer.

"Who's Spiderman?"

Shane and Missy sat in the living room of the house watching the new TV Tyler had bought them. It was nearing day break and still no Moose or Andie. Neither of them were really watching the movie that was playing, they were too worried about Andie and Moose.

"Do you think something's happen to them?" Missy asked peeking out the curtains.

Shane looked over at the small Mexican. Whenever Andie was out of her sight for more than five hours the girl would start to get agitated. It made sense though, since Andie was her sire and Missy's year of learning still wasn't quite up. Shane had been the exact same way but her and Andie were a little bit more than sire and child. They were lovers for a little while and Shane didn't think she'd ever fall in love again.

"Shane," Missy said. "What if Andie and Moose are dead?"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Missy, I highly doubt either of them are dead." She chuckled. "We'd know if they were."

"How?" Missy asked.

"We just would," Shane said. "When a vampires sire dies their children know instantly."

"Do the children die as well?"

Shane shrugged,

"You get a choice." She explained. "The devil he gives you a choice."

Missy's eyes widened.

"He does?" She frowned slightly. "I don't remember him telling me that."

Shane sighed,

"He usually doesn't," She glanced at Missy. "Did you ask him any questions?"

"No," Missy shook her head. "I take it you did?"

"Well I was gonna be down there for three days so I figured what the hell." Shane shrugged. "It wasn't like I wanted to sit down there and have it be all awkward."

"Shane you questioned the devil?" Missy asked, her eyes widening.

"Not really." Shane said. "I just asked him a few questions about vampires and stuff."

"Did you ask him why we had to spend those three days down there?"

Shane nodded.

"He said it was a combination of things." She smiled at Missy. "He said it was so our bodies and souls could get use to being dead."

"So why couldn't we just be unconscious?" Missy asked.

"Because Dracula made a deal with the devil." Shane said. "He told the devil that he could have his soul and the soul of everyone he ever turned for three days if he'd grant him the gift of life for forever."

Missy raised both eyebrows.

"But we can still die." She sounded confused.

"Yes the devil cheated and made a loophole because no one can live forever."

Missy frowned.

"How come?"

Shane closed her eyes, did this girl ever give the questions a rest?

"Because it messes up time," She said. "No one was ever meant to live forever because if they did then time would go all screwy."

"What about the vampires who are thousands of years old?"

Shane leaned back against the couch.

"They cheated," She shrugged. "To God they cheated but to the Devil they're just playing a game with him and temperarily winning."

Missy nodded slowly, taking in all the new information. Shane watched her stand and peek back out the window.

"Shane," Missy said. "I think something has happened to Andie and Moose."

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

Before Missy could answer a black shadow of a wolf jumped through the window and through Missy.

"I hate it when you do that Alazar!" Missy exclaimed.

The wolf bared his teeth at her in a grin.

"Sorry," He muttered.

His nailed clicked on the hard wood floor as he turned to face Shane.

"Where are they?" Shane asked tiredly.

"Miles's house," Alazar replied. "My mistress says to tell you that you both can either stay here or go there but you must hurry, the sun will be up soon."

Shane nodded, she tugged on her shoes while Missy pulled a hoodie on over her head.

"We're not gonna make it before the sun gets up." She explained at Shane's questioning look. "It's already practically up."

Shane sighed before yanking a hoodie over her head as well.

"Shall I lead?" Alazar asked.

"Do we get a free ride?" Missy asked.

Alazar nodded,

"You ride Missy," Shane said. "I can keep up with Alazar, you can't."

Missy stuck out her tongue before climbing onto the shadows back. Her lower body disappeared for a moment before reappearing and Missy wrapped her hands in his see through hair.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to riding shadows." The bushy haired vampire muttered.

Shane smirked,

"Ready Alazar?" She asked opening the window.

He nodded and the two vampires pulled on their hoods before the three creatures disappeared.

"The sun just rose."

Alex looked over the top of the computer at the vampires. The three of them had spoke in unison, each voice sounding as tired as the other.

"Don't you all need to go to bed then?" He asked.

Moose and Miles nodded while Andie shook her head.

"Andie," Miles said. "Chase isn't going anywhere and Alex is here."

Alex nodded,

"I'll make sure he doesn't move and if he does I'll come get you right away." He said peeking over the top of the computer.

Andie let out a sigh, her not wanting to go to bed had nothing to do with Chase. She didn't want to have nightmares. But she was tired and needed the rest,

"What good are you to Chase is you're so tired you don't know who you are?" Moose asked quietly as he gently but firmly took her arm.

Andie didn't reply, instead she let her younger brother lead her toward the stairs.

"Alex, you'll come get me the second he moves?" She asked looking back at the teenager.

Alex nodded,

"The very second."

Andie gave him a small smile and let Moose pull her up the stairs. Miles followed them, making sure Andie didn't try to turn and head back down the stairs. But when they reached his living room, there was a kicking sound at the door.

"If ya'll don't stop kicking my damn door." Miles huffed before heading to answer it.

He wrenched open the door and stepped to the side the moment he saw the shadow wolf with either Missy or Shane riding on his back.

"Hi Miles."

The vampire that followed the wolf stepped into the house and pulled her hood off. Smiling, Miles pulled the light brown skinned girl into a hug. Neither of them noticed or sense the streak of black shadow that shot into the house.

"Hey Shane, I love your Mohawk."

Shane sent him a bright smile,

"So what's going on?" She asked following him into the living room.

Missy was just climbing off Alazar and once she was back on her feet, the wolf gave a low bow to every vampire in the room before lunging himself at Andie. She didn't even blink as he disappeared into her shoulder.

"Yea D, why'd you call us here at the break of dawn?" Missy asked.

"Chase got hurt." Andie said quietly.

"Is he okay?" Missy asked she was at Andie's side before any of them could blink.

"We're not sure." Moose cut in when Andie showed no signs of answering.

"What happened?" Shane asked leaning against the wall.

"Chase was shot with a dart." Miles explained. "The dart was mixed with the most poisonous snake venom and very old vampire blood."

"It should have killed him." Missy said.

"No, the vampire blood canceled it out." Shane said. "Didn't it?"

Andie nodded.

"Although we think," Andie closed her eyes. "We think he's turning to a snake or a snake like creature."

Shane's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really?" She asked. "I gotta see that."

But she had not even turned to head for the lab when Alex suddenly screamed and the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

**Right, sorry this took so long but I'm having a hard time focusing today for some reason. Anyways I hope you guys like it as always and now I'ma go start the We Are Family update.**

**A/N-This one is shorter than normal cause I can't concentrate lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	17. What I've Done

**What I've Done**

**Hey guys, I've not been busy but I just can't concentrate so it's my bad that this didn't get up yesterday. But now I think I can concentrate and I'ma try and get this up all quick like lol. Um, nothing really special going on other than it's raining right now and I think we're in a tornado warning but I ain't sure. **

**Let's see, last chapter they found out that Chase isn't turn into a snake exactly. He'll just have–eh–snakelike qualities lol. What else? You learned why they must stay in hell for those three days and why vampires can still be killed and aren't really immortal. Oh and Gweak told me about the tattoo trick in Elecktra but seeing as how I've never seen that I didn't know I was taking it from there. And finally that last thing that happened was that Alex screamed and breaking glass could be heard. So I wondering what's happening in the basement.**

**A/N-This one is named after Linkin Park's "What I've Done" cause they're like the best band ever lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires.**

Andie was up and out of her seat before Alex had fully finished his scream. And she was halfway down the stairs that led to the basement when the last piece of whatever had broken hit the ground. She barreled into the lab and glanced around, she had to stop right by the door because a very large strip of sunlight was coming through a window to her right. Andie watched the sun for a moment, she didn't think it'd be wise to cross it when she'd not had blood in over twenty four hours. Growling, Andie's eyes turned icy blue and her fangs unfolded from her gums, she was ready for a fight. Her attention was instantly brought to the woman standing over Chase.

"Breca?"

Her head snapped up and she smiled at Andie. In her left hand she held Alex up by the neck, the fifteen year olds feet were kicking wildly and his hands were clawing at hers that was cutting off his air. Her right hand was cupping Chase's cheek, her thumb running ever so gently across his cheekbone.

Andie saw red.

"He's so beautiful." Breca's voice was as smooth as silk but the hint of bitterness was evident. Moose, Missy, Shane and Miles appeared behind Andie but she shook her head when they tried to pass her. She didn't want to attack Breca, she was too close to Chase and could move him in front of her as a shield or snap his neck before any of them could reach her. Plus the sunlight would hurt them badly, none of them had fed in what seemed like an eternity.

Andie hissed as she watched Breca run her hand over his broad shoulder and down his muscular arm.

"Stop touching him."

There was a flash of white as Breca smiled at Andie in her vampire form. Andie caught a glimpse of red as well. Breca had red eyes, she was not good.

"My aim was a little off though."

She ran a finger over the bruise on his neck and Chase visibly flinched. But he remained sleep. Andie watched Alex's lips turn blue and she took a step toward the much older vampire. She still had a few inches on the sunlight.

"Put him down." She nodded to Alex. "He's not hurting you."

Breca looked at Alex as if she'd forgotten she was holding him.

"But he's cute as well." She pouted.

Breca leaned over to Alex and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Get your disgusting lips off me!" Alex coughed.

Andie held back a smile but let a smirk creep onto her face. Breca had just opened her mouth to say something when she let out a pain filled hiss. Alex had managed to sink his teeth into hand, Andie knew his teeth were no wear as sharp as theirs but it had to have hurt.

It had not been a good idea but Breca raised Alex even higher and Andie thought for half a second she was going to snap his neck. But instead she threw him right at Andie, he was coming fast and Andie had no choice but to stand there and try to catch him. If she moved he hit the wall and either die or have permanent brain damage.

Andie's breath was knocked completely from her when Alex's head sunk into her stomach. And she was sure the top of his head hit her spine. The two of them hit the wall behind Andie and sunk down it. Alex cradled his head as he rolled around on the floor between Andie's legs and the nearly three hundred vampire gasped for air completely out of habit. A habit she didn't think she'd ever break.

"You take breaths?" Breca asked.

She tilted her pretty face to the right and stared at Andie curiously.

"Habit," Andie gasped out clutching at her now burning stomach. "Fucking hell you're head is hard Alex."

Breca gave a musical chuckle before returning her attention to Chase. She leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. She lifted the lid on his right eye and grinned,

"So it did change him." She muttered. "He should be waking up soon."

She ran her nose along the side of his face.

"Weren't you already told about touching him?" Moose asked.

Breca glanced up at him and shrugged,

"I don't see Andrea's name on him."

"Yea but you're gonna see my foot up your ass if you don't stop touching him." Andie growled moving even closer to the two, still managing to avoid the sunlight. Although she was so close to it now that she could feel her skin starting to burn.

Breca chuckled.

"I'd love to stay and fight but I just wanted to see him." She replied. "See how my little experiment was doing."

"Experiment?" Miles asked.

"What kind of experiment?" Shane continued. "And if you haven't noticed he's a person not a thing, you don't experiment on people."

"Mortals don't experiment on people." Breca corrected. "We immortals can do whatever we please."

"And who died and made you the devil?" Andie asked.

Breca's smile fell from her face and she glared at Andie.

"Like I said, I'd love to stay and fight." She glanced at the streak of sunlight. "But I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

With a fake smile, Breca turned in a full circle and disappeared. Sending paper flying and proceeding in waking Chase up from the loud crack that echoed through the lab from her disappearing trick.

"Andie!" Chase yelled scrambling around on the stretcher.

"Chase!" Andie exclaimed. "You're gonna fall!"

But it was too late, he moved back too far and his hand went to rest on where the thought the stretcher was but turned out only to be air. Chase fell backwards with a yell and Andie closed her eyes,

"It can't hurt all that bad." She muttered to herself.

Then with a slight grimace she forced herself through the sunlight. Sliding across the floor and ignoring the pain in the skin on her body that was burning, Andie stuck out her hands and caught Chase. His yell was cut short and he gasped slightly from the force of the stop.

"Sorry," Andie said. "I just didn't want you to fall."

Andie quickly laid him on the ground next to her and she sat up, Chase however didn't move. He blinked up at the ceiling with his bright yellow eyes.

"Can you see?" Miles asked him after a moment or two.

Chase gave a slow nod but rubbed at his eyes.

"But it's not normal." He muttered.

"You're looking through snake eyes huh?" Alex asked still clutching at his head.

"If this is how snakes see I feel sorry for them." Chase replied.

Andie gently took his hands in hers to get him to stop rubbing at his eyes. The yellow orbs flickered over to her and they stared at each other for a moment. Andie could still see the warmness that his old eyes had but the was a hint of animal and wildness in his eyes now. It slightly made Andie worried.

"Tell me what it's like." Andie told him quietly as she helped him sit up.

"I...it's...like I'm not seeing people but...they're like shadows." Chase frowned. "Really bright outlined shadows."

"Auras." Missy said quietly.

"What?" Andie asked looking up at her.

None of the other vampires had dared to cross the sunlight, they were still bunched together at the door. Andie understood though, she was missing skin off her cheekbone she knew.

"He's seeing auras, like people's spirts that outline their bodies." Missy shrugged. "I was reading about them two nights ago, they sound cool."

"But not everyone's is the same." Chase replied looking around. "Each one of you is a different color."

"They should be." Moose said. "Each one of us is a different person."

Chase's grip on Andie's hands tightened just a little bit and she instantly returned her entire focus on him.

"Chase what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

He frowned,

"I feel like my eyes are...I don't know...I can't explain it."

Alex sat next to Andie and moved so that Chase's nose was almost touching his.

"Alex?" Chase asked uncertainly. "Man you're kinda close."

"Blink." Alex said softly.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"The whole entire time you've been awake I have not seen you blink." Alex said. "Now blink."

Chase frowned, his eyes becoming very still. Andie watched him closely. Then very slowly his top lids slid down over his yellow eyes and vertical pupils.

"It feels weird." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

Andie cupped his cheeks and held his face firmly in her hands. She leaned in close to him and her eyes widened when she watched a flash of white run across his closed lids.

"Chase," She said gently. "Open your eyes."

Chase placed his hands over hers and Andie waited patiently for his lids to part. When they did both she and Alex let out a very loud gasp.

Brown orbs.

Warm brown orbs with black pupils were staring at them. Chase blinked quickly twice but his brown eyes remained. He and Andie met eyes and his face split into a wide grin,

"I can see." He said quietly as if in shock.

Andie had not doubt he was, after all she was in a little bit of shock herself.

"What?" Miles asked.

He glanced at the sunlight and let out a slight growl. Then he pulled the collar of his shirt up and walked quickly though the light, hissing as he did so.

"I can see!" Chase nearly yelled.

Alex yelled a happy yell and hugged his older brother tightly.

"Can I?" Miles asked pulling out his flashlight.

Chase nodded. Miles bent and shone the light in Chase's eyes, he moved it back and forth and the two vampires and young teen watched as his eyes followed.

"I don't get it." Miles said. "One minute he's got snake eyes and then after one blink he doesn't."

"What if," Moose began but stopped short.

"What Moose?" Andie asked looking at him.

"What if he could turn it on and off?" Moose asked. "Like chose when he wanted to have human eyes and when he wanted to have snake eyes."

Andie looked from her little brother to Chase.

What if?

"Blink again." She said quietly. "But do it slowly, like you did the first time."

Chase tilted his head before nodding.

"Miles let me see the flashlight." Andie said holding out her hand.

When she felt the cool plastic touch her hand she flicked it on and shone it at Chase's closed eyes.

"Watch his eye lids." Andie told Alex and Miles quietly.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Miles asked.

Andie didn't reply, it would be happening soon.

"There!" Alex exclaimed nearly poking his brother in the eye. "Did you see it? That streak of white that ran across his eyes!"

"Yea I saw it." Miles nodded. "But what was it?"

Chase opened his eyes and they all saw that his snake eyes were back.

"You were right Moose." Andie said smiling at him. "He can choose."

Moose smiled,

"See, sometimes I can be brilliant." He chuckled.

Chase titled his head just a little bit and smiled,

"I could get use to this."

He closed his eyes and opened them much quicker, his normal eyes back.

"I think he's getting the hang of it." Missy said smiling.

Andie smiled and stood up before offering her hand to Chase, he grinned as he took a hold of it. She pulled him to his feet and helped him steady himself, Chase however didn't move his hand from the small of her back on he was on his feet.

Chase didn't even get to say anything when suddenly music could be heard from his pant pocket. Alex reacted faster than his older brother and shoved his hand down the pocket to retrieve the device.

"Watch it!" Chase said.

"Oh shut up." Alex remarked without interesting.

He flipped the sidekick open before pressing it to his ear.

"What's up Blake?" He asked.

Andie closed her eyes, she wanted to hear how Blake was going to take his little brothers' not being home when he got there.

"Where are you?" Blake asked. "Dad is going mental."

Alex made a face.

"Chase and I are busy at the moment." He said.

"Busy?" Blake asked. "You and Chase are busy at six forty in the morning?"

"Is it really that early?" Alex muttered, talking more to himself than Blake.

"Yes it is!" Blake nearly yelled. "Where are you two?"

"At Andie's." Alex shrugged. "She had a sleepover and to make sure she and Chase didn't do anything she invited me as well."

Andie glanced up at Chase to see a faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his. But pulled away before either of them could lose control.

"And now they're kissing in front of me...Blake make them stop!" Alex whined grinning at his older brother.

"Not now Alex," Blake sighed. "The real reason I called was because you and Chase can't come home tonight."

Alex frowned, his face becoming completely serious.

"Is he having a party?" He asked quietly.

"College buddies are coming." Blake replied. "You remember what happened last time they came."

Alex nodded.

"Do you want to talk to Chase now?" He asked.

"Yea," Blake said.

Without a word, Alex held the phone up to his older brother. Chase took it and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ask Andie if you all can stay another night." Blake said.

"What about you?" Chase asked. "Where will you go?"

"Brandy's dummy." Blake replied. "And I'll call you guys when it's safe."

Andie frowned, when what was safe?

"Alright see you then." Chase said.

The brothers hung up and Chase looked down at Andie's worried face.

"Is it alright if Alex and I stay with you tonight?" He asked.

Andie nodded and Chase saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Later." He said quietly.

"Promise?" Andie asked raising an eyebrow.

Chase smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I promise."

Andie smiled at him before turning to Miles,

"Us vampires need somewhere to sleep." She said.

Miles nodded,

"I've got rooms upstairs." He looked at Chase and Alex.

"I've still got some stuff to do on the computer." Alex said making his way back over to it. "I'll sleep when I'm finished."

They all looked at Chase.

"I'm hungry."

**Right no cliffhanger today lol. I liked this chapter we got a chance to meet Breca fully although I'm still working out her kinks lol. Um what else? Isn't is cool that Chase can switch his eyes from snake eyes to human eyes lol.**

**A/N-Alex is still a gangster lol, he rules in both my stories lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	18. Mama

** Mama**

**Hey guys, I know I've been slacking and that's my bad lol. But um I got the Step Up 2 DVD and I've been teaching my little cousins the rain dance cause I learned it when the movie came out and now I'm teaching them. So I'm hurting a little bit and I'm kinda tired lol. Not to mention its so hot here lol, I'm freaking roasting.**

**Last chapter, uh we found out that Chase is like half snake lol and we got to meet Breca fully. I'm still working on Breca's character so we might see her for a few chapters until get everything straightened out with her. Um, Alex is being his normal cute and clever self while Blake called and said they couldn't come home. That sounds right huh? Lol. Well in this chapter….I actually don't know what's going to happen. I haven't got a freaking clue.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "Mama" I really like that band if you haven't noticed lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the ideas of turning it's characters into vampires and half snakes lol.**

Three hours and eight turkey sandwiches later Chase and Andie sat on Miles's couch. The shades had been pulled down and the room was pitch black, Andie could see in the dark and Chase had switched his eyes to the snake eyes so he could see her aura. Andie was lying with her head in his lap, his fingers running through her hair soothingly. He could see that her aura was a really interesting purple color, Chase titled his head slightly.

"Andie?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She muttered, her eyes closed and her mind somewhere far away.

"Why is your aura purple?" He paused. "No better yet what does it mean?"

Andie rolled so that she could look up at him. His eerie yellow eyes stared down at her with interest.

"Purple is a mix between red and blue. When you mix those two together you get purple." Andie paused. "How bright is it?"

"Very bright." He said looking her up and down. "It's like an electric shock."

Andie nodded.

"Purple is the color of judgment when it is good. It's said that if you surround yourself with purple you'll have peace of mind." She said after a moment or two. "It's an electric shock purple because it's the color of meditation, I was sorta meditation a few moments ago."

Chase nodded in understanding before biting his lip.

"When the sun goes down." He began glancing at the curtains. "Will you teach me about all the colors and what they mean?"

Andie nodded.

"You're going to have to learn anyway." She said quietly. "That way you can read people better."

Chase smiled,

"So, do I have any snake like powers?" He asked.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Snake powers?" She repeated slowly. "What kind do you think you've got?"

Chase shrugged,

"I'm not really sure," He paused. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Andie laughed.

"Well we know that you can switch your eyes back and forth from human to snake. Judging by the huge amount you ate earlier something weird is going on with your stomach and that's pretty much all I know. Cause you don't have a fork tongue, do you?"

Chase shook his head and poked out his bottom lip.

"Disappointed?" Andie asked grinning.

"A little," Chase nodded. "But I'm happy to be awake, although my neck is killing me."

He ran a hand over the bruise and flinched. The bruise covered nearly the entire side of his neck and right where the dart had hit him was black while the rest of the bruise was blue. Andie was positive the vampire blood and snake venom had caused the skin to decompose just a little but it should fix itself within time.

At least, she hoped it would.

"Stop touching it." Andie said gently. "It'll only make it worse."

"But it," Chase paused, searching for the right word. "Itches."

Andie nodded,

"I expected it to." She closed her eyes again and let out a sigh. "It's in the process of healing itself."

"From the dart?" Chase asked.

"Sorta." Andie nodded. "It's gotta heal from the dart breaking your skin—."

"But it was such a tiny dart." Chase interrupted.

Andie thumped his knee grinning.

"I'm not finished Boy Band."

Chase smiled.

"Sorry," He kissed her forehead. "Please continue."

"It's healing from the dart breaking your skin and from the vampire blood and snake venom spreading all over your body." Andie paused. "I wouldn't be surprised if your whole body bruised."

Chase's jaw dropped.

"My whole body?" He exclaimed. "Then I'll look like a banana!"

Andie giggled.

"Well you were human when that dart hit you." Andie said. "Your body doesn't know how to react to the change you're going through."

"But….I…my face." Chase finally finished dramatically.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"What about your face?" She asked deciding to bit on the bait he was giving her.

"If it's all bruised up then I won't be so pretty." He batted his eyelashes at her.

Andie snorted.

"Who says your pretty now?" She challenged.

Chase raised both eyebrows before leaning down and kissing her. Andie hadn't been expecting him to do that and he hadn't fully pried her lips open with his tongue before she was flipping them and straddling his waist.

Cupping his face in her hands, Andie kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with as much passion if not more. His hands ran up and down her sides before settling on her ass. Andie broke the kiss to trail butterfly kisses across the side of his neck that wasn't bruised. She licked and bit gently at his neck, running her teeth over his pulsing veins but never breaking the skin. Running her hands up his face and through his hair, she kicked his jaw line and felt him shiver beneath her. Slipping her hand under his shirt, she raked her fingers up and down his muscular chest slowly.

"Andie." He groaned.

Her head snapped up and Andie's eyes widened. Climbing off of him, Andie ran her fingers through her hair.

"We have really got to work on that." She panting, trying very hard to get herself under control.

Chase laughed and put both hands behind his head.

"How come?" He asked. "I've never asked."

"Because I could kill you." She said quietly.

Chase rolled onto his side and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Hesitantly, Andie laid down.

"What do you mean you could kill me?" He asked.

"Chase everytime I touch your face or chest I'm in risk of killing you." She explained. "I could go to hold your face and crush it. Or I could flex my fingers on your chest and put a whole in it."

Chase's eyes widened, with….was that excitement?

"Could you really?" He asked.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," She said slowly. "You're not surprised by this?"

Chase shrugged,

"Sure I'm surprised but I find it…weird to think that you could kill me." He said.

"How come?" Andie asked frowning.

"You're so," He looked her up and down. "Little."

Andie's eyes narrowed.

"I. Am. _Not_. Little." She growled.

Chase smiled,

"Struck a nerve, have I?" He teased.

"No, don't smile at me." Andie said. "You called me little and I'm not."

"Oh but you are." Chase nodded. "I can see over the top of your head."

"And your point?" Andie asked. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe you're a giant?"

Chase laughed shook his head.

"Well there you have it." Andie replied. "I'm not little, you're just a damn giant."

Still laughing, Chase wrapped his arms around Andie and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest and sighed.

Moose, Miles, Missy and Shane were all upstairs asleep. Andie wanted to go to sleep so badly, but she didn't want the nightmares to come and she didn't want to hurt Chase. Because if he touched her while she was having a nightmare, then she'd probably hurt him without meaning too.

"Andie." Chase said. "It's turning….indigo."

Andie cracked open an eye.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded. "Hmm."

"What does it mean?" Chase asked curiously.

"Indigo is the color of deep midnight, it puts people in a trance, makes the person calm and tired." Andie replied softly. "It basically means that I'm really tired."

"Then why don't you sleep?" Chase asked twirling a lock of her hair on his finger.

"Because, I don't want to have nightmares." Andie whispered.

"About what?" Chase asked tilting his head and moving it closer to Andie.

"About Breca," She replied. "And about you."

"Me?" He frowned. "Why would you have nightmares about me? What happens in them?"

Andie bit her bottom lip.

"You die."

Chase didn't say anything at first. Andie searched his face to see how he was reacting to this bit of news but he only held a confused look.

"I die." He said simply.

Andie nodded.

"Breca kills you." She paused. "Everytime, and if I go to sleep and have a nightmare—."

"I'll protect you." Chase said grinning.

Andie smiled,

"I could hurt you."

Chase shrugged.

"Then we'll have to figure something else out, but you need to sleep."

"Chase—."

He gently placed his hand over her lips.

"Go to sleep," He smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Andie smiled at him, then she buried her face in his chest and tried very hard to go to sleep.

Alex sat at the computer chair, his head in his hands and his eyes just barely open. He was tired and should probably go find somewhere to lie down. But he was nearly done with the chapter, it was one that had come to him early. He wasn't too sure about because he didn't think it was going to happen. But Andrea sat that whenever something just came to him he should go write a chapter immediately.

Sighing, Alex laid his head on his arms as he folded them on the table. Five minutes of rest, then he'd get started again.

_He was at home. At least Alex thought he was at home. He couldn't really tell because of how dark it was. There was a familiar chime of a grandfather clock not too far away._

_One._

_Alex watched as a tall figure moved passed him with a flashlight._

_"Get the fuck out of the way kid."_

_Two._

_A set of hands placed themselves on his shoulders. Frowning, Alex looked behind him to see Andie standing with him. She looked down at him with her icy blue eyes and gave him a small smile before returning her gaze to the dark room. She moved her head from side to side, surveying each and every detail of the room. _

_Three._

_Chase stood next to Andie, his eyes their yellow snake selves. He was searching the room just like Andie was. What exactly were they searching for? Chase's head snapped up and the other two looked at the ceiling._

_Four._

_"What did you see?" Andie asked._

_"I'm not sure." Chase replied. "It went to fast."_

_"Its here." Alex heard himself say. "I know so."_

_Five._

_There was a bang and a thud from somewhere in front of them. A man let out a strangled yell and more guys laughed._

_"Dude, did you fall through the table?" One asked still laughing._

_"Well I can't see shit with the house this fucking dark." The one who must have fallen replied._

_"Calm down the lights will be back on soon."_

_Six._

_"Chase!" A voice yelled. "Make your faggot self useful and get me a beer!"_

_Alex's eyes widened, why had they gone home? Didn't Blake tell to stay away? Alex then looked around with a frown. Where was Blake?_

_Seven._

_There was a flash of lightning and Chase visibly jumped. Alex instinctively reached back for his brothers' hand. Once Chase's hand was tightly in his, Alex glanced back at Andie who had her arm around Chase's middle._

_This time Andie was the one to glance up at the ceiling. She sniffed and growled,_

_"What do you smell?" Alex muttered._

_Eight._

_"Death." She muttered. "And I don't hear a heartbeat."_

_Chase frowned,_

_"So what?" He asked._

_"Vampires don't have heartbeats." Alex whispered. "They can only sense each other by smelling the death on them."_

_Nine._

_Andie looked down at Alex. _

_"Who told you that?" She asked._

_"Andrea," He shrugged. "When we first met."_

_Ten._

_There was a thud from upstairs and a strangled yell. The entire room went silent, the men were no longer laughing._

_"What was that?" One of them asked._

_"Just my dumb son." Mr. Collins replied. "Probably up there doing some stupid ballet dance."_

_Eleven._

_Andie however did not think Blake was doing some ballet move. She moved around Chase and Alex and headed for the stairs. Chase followed her as well, not letting go of Alex's hand so the boy wouldn't trip and fall in the dark._

_"Andie wait up!" Chase yelled._

_Alex only tripped up the stairs twice, but Chase pulled him back to his feet both times._

_Twelve._

_When they got upstairs, Andie burst into Blake's room to find him cornered by a dark silhouette._

_"Blake!" Alex yelled._

_The figure turned to look at them. It was not Breca, this girl had long brown hair and a round face with thin pink lips. Her eyes were an ice blue but no where near as pretty as Andie's._

_"Taylor?" Andie asked as if in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_The girl named Taylor glared at Andie before suddenly lunging herself at Andie. Alex's eyes widened, her hands were claws and she had transformed in mid air into a werewolf. However instead of going for Andie like they thought she was going to, she disappeared into the shadows._

_"Where'd she go?" Chase asked spinning in a circle._

_"What do you mean where'd she go?" Alex demanded. "You can't see her aura?"_

_Chase shook his head._

_"She's a werewolf." Andie said quietly. "She wouldn't have an aura."_

_"Why not?" Chase asked._

_"Shush!" Andie hissed. "I'm trying to listen."_

_Alex looked around the room slowly, maybe he'd see her. He froze however, when he could suddenly feel hot breath down his neck. Alex didn't turn around but he didn't yell for Chase either._

_"Andie," He whispered._

_"What Alex?" Andie asked._

_"She's right behind me!" He yelled spinning on the spot._

_Sure enough, the werewolf stood right behind him. And with an ear shattering roar she leaped toward him._

Alex sat up so fast that he fell from the computer chair. His green eyes searched the room. He frowned, the sun was gone. Glancing at the clock on the computer he found it to be eleven thirty at night. And to top it off, it was raining like crazy.

"It's gonna happen." He muttered.

Jumping to his feet, Alex ran for the stairs. He had to tell Andie, if he didn't Blake would get killed. When he reached the living room, he found Chase and Andie lying on the couch.

"Andie!" He nearly yelled. "Chase! Get up! Both of you!"

"Alex?" Chase asked opening his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We've gotta get home!" Alex said. "Now?"

"Why?" Chase asked frowning. "Blake said not to go home. Plus it's lightning and thunder, I ain't going nowhere."

"But we have to." Alex said. "Blake in trouble!"

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"I had a dream!" Alex exclaimed.

At that, Andie sat up. She turned her brown eyes to him and stared at him for a moment.

"A dream?" She asked slowly.

Alex nodded bouncing on his toes.

"Yes now we gotta go save Blake!" He said.

"Who was in the dream?" Andie asked. "Tell me about it."

Alex sighed and began to pace.

"At midnight exactly the powers going to go off, we need to be at my house by then. When it does and the clock is chiming the twelve chimes something is going to happen each chime and when we get to the tenth chime we're going to hear Blake yell. By the twelfth chime we get upstairs and there's a girl cornering him. You call her Taylor and she transforms into a freaking werewolf. Then she disappears into the shadows of the house but comes back out and lunges at me! And that's why we have to go now so we can prevent it from happening!" He finished the last sentence with a yell.

"Alex you can't be serious." Chase said.

"I saw it!" He stomped his foot, not caring if he looked like a child.

Andie stood up and moved to stand in front of him. She bent so they were eye level and she tilted her head to left slightly.

"Andie," Alex said after a few moment. "You gotta believe me, I know it's gonna happen."

Pressing her lips together, Andie stood up and turned to Chase.

"Let's go."

**Right that can be a cliffhanger but it's not as big as the others. It's one thirty and I'm going to bed lol**

**A/N-Ha Taylor's a werewolf lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	19. The Point of No Return

**The Point Of No Return**

**Hey guys, yes I've been slacking but I've been busy lol. I'm getting my auntie's house ready for the kids to come over. We're cleaning it and making sure there are toys and games and food so yea. This weekend and until Tuesday of next week you might not get updates regularly cause I'm helping babysit but after that you should.**

**Let's see, last chapter Chase and Andie talked about the color of auras and what they mean. They kissed and went crazy like usual and Alex had a dream that Taylor's a werewolf and she's going after Blake. That pretty much sums it up yea? So this chapter...eh stuffs gonna happen lol, lots of drama I'm guessing lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is named after "The Point of No Return" from the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning the characters into vampires with the occasional werewolf and physic lol.**

Andie didn't know what was worse, the fact that Alex was physic and close to hysterics over getting to Blake or Chase who was half snake and terrified of the lighting and thunder. She had to drive to Chase's house and considering the fact that she hadn't driven since 1935, it was an interesting ride to the Collins household.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Alex asked coming to sit between the two front sits on the floor of the car.

"Not really." Andie replied, her eyes on the road. "And it doesn't help that I can't see shit!"

It was true, the rain was falling so hard and so thick that Andie couldn't see the road ahead. Her senses however were keeping her on the right side of the road, telling her when a car was coming or if anything else was in the way. So far they'd seen about eight wrecks, two of them were sorta Andie's fault.

"What do you mean not really?" Alex demanded. "Haven't you ever driven a car before?"

Andie shrugged and turned the wheel to the right sharply to narrowly avoid a tree.

"Not in a long time." She replied once they all had their bearings back.

Alex huffed and climbed back into the back seat. He was just about to sit down when Andie sorta slammed on the brake and he was thrown to the floor of the car.

"Sorry," Andie said distractedly as she mashed the gas.

"Try not to do it again please."Alex said. "Or you might have last nights dinner all over the back of your head."

"You wouldn't dare." Andie growled glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"Alex exclaimed pointing.

Rolling her eyes, Andie turned back around and mashed the gas again causing Alex to sit down in his seat kinda hard. He glared at the back of Andie's head before muttering about how Blake wasn't the only one who was going to get killed tonight.

"No one is dying tonight." Andie said rolling her eyes.

"Yea right." She heard Alex buckle his seat belt.

Andie decided not to reply to that. Glancing at Chase she could smell the fear wavering off of him. He'd put on the biggest hoodie Miles had the hood was pulled so far over his face, Andie couldn't even see his chin. But he was shaking badly and Andie really needed to calm him down before he passed out on them.

"Chase," She began as gently as possible. "Chase baby I need you to look at me."

The hood of the hoodie shook violently from side to side. Andie sighed before turning back to the steering wheel. Her icy blue eyes flashed and very slowly she removed her hands from the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"Don't worry." Andie said, her voice very deep and very raspy. "I've got it under control."

Alex opened his mouth to disagree but there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder so loud the entire car shook. Only Andie heard the whimper that escaped Chase's thin lips and it upset her beyond reason. Turning her upper body so that it faced Chase, she took his cold hands in hers. Bright yellow eyes with vertical pupils snapped up to look at her, Andie could see the fear shining through the animal.

"H-How are you d-doing that?" He asked quietly.

"Doing what?" Andie asked calmly, her thumbs rubbing the back of his hands soothingly.

"Driving w-without touching the w-wheel." He replied.

Andie shrugged,

"Just a trick I learned." She said grinning widely at him.

She watched Chase's eyes travel down to her vampire teeth and Andie kept her grin on her face so he could stare at them as long as he wanted. He wiggled one hand out of hers and moved to touch her fangs but Andie jerked back.

"You can't touch them." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Cause they're razor sharp idiot." Alex muttered.

"Shut up." Chase countered rolling his eyes.

Andie shook her head, her grin slowly sliding off her face. The car swerved violently and Andie had to let go of Chase's hands to take the wheel.

"See!" Alex exclaimed. "You're trying to kill us!"

"Shut up Alex." Andie muttered.

When Andie pulled into the driveway, Alex jumped out of the car. Shaking her head, Andie did the same and Chase slowly followed. When they got up to the front door, the three of them were soaking wet and Alex was jamming his key into the keyhole.

"Hurry up Alex." Andie muttered as Chase buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Alex muttered.

There was a flash of lighting and the light on the porch went out. Chase's grip on Andie's back was starting to hurt her and she was afraid he'd break his fingers. There was a click of a lock and Alex barreled through the door, Chase and Andie followed.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

Andie glanced around in the darkness,

"I don't see a clock." She said frowning. "How the hell am I supposed to know what time it is?"

Alex let out a frustrated growl.

"Come on we gotta get upstairs before the clock strikes midnight." He said.

He grabbed Andie's hand who took Chase's hand. For a fifteen year old, Alex was quite strong. But then again Andie wasn't exactly resisting being pulled up the stairs. They had just reached the top of the stairs when the grandfather clock downstairs began to chime the witching hour.

_One._

"We're gonna make it!" Alex yelled.

"Where's Blake's room?"Andie asked digging her heels into the ground.

Alex was yanked back into her stomach while Chase ran into her.

_Two._

"What?" Alex whined bouncing on his toes.

"Shh!" Andie hissed. "There's not just a werewolf here."

Both boys began to look around frantically, however Andie's eyes turned to their icy blueness and she stood as still as possible. There was two...wait three _things_ there at the moment. Two of them outside and one scaling the wall outside of Blake's room. Taylor was climbing the wall, but who were the two outside on the ground?

_Three._

"Stay here." Andie said letting go of the Collins boys and turning on her heels.

"Andie wait!" Chase yelled moving to go after her.

Alex however planted his feet firmly on the ground. Taking his brothers' hand in both of his, Alex tried his hardest to keep Chase there with him.

"Chase she said stay here!" He grunted through gritted teeth as he held tightly to his older brother.

_Four._

Andie didn't wait to see if Chase and Alex followed her or not. Alex listened to her better than Chase did, but Andie supposed that Chase felt a need to protect her, after all he was a guy. Andie climbed onto the banister of the spiral staircase and road it down on the balls of her feet. She didn't have time for the stairs.

"Why would Taylor bring creatures that aren't her kind?" She muttered to herself as she jumped from the end of the banister. Andie glanced around before making her way into the living room, about six different men were sprawled out all over the place. They were laughing and talking about things that Andie neither cared nor wanted to know about.

_Five._

However getting around them without being noticed could be a problem. Andie glanced around for a moment. Then it hit her and she glanced up, nothing but a chandelier in the middle of the room.

"Where's your middle and youngest son?" One of the guys asked Mr. Collins.

The man in the very middle of all the other men shrugged. Andie didn't have to look at him to know he was drunk.

"Who cares?" He asked. "As long as they ain't in my hair."

"Did you mention Chase's got a new girlfriend?" Another asked.

_Six._

Andie was just about to jump into the air when that question was asked. She stopped in mid jump and landed back on the ground without making a sound. None of the men had yet to notice her,

"Yea he does." Mr. Collins replied. "Finest thing I've seen in a long time."

Andie's eyebrows shot up before she shook her head and disappeared up into the ceiling. When her feet touched what was now her floor, Andie looked up at that the men above her. Rolling her eyes, she tuned them out completely as she quietly made her way across the ceiling. There was a flash of lightning and Andie froze. It'd be her luck that all the men would look up at the ceiling during a flash of lightning and see her.

_Seven._

When she was by the other side of the living room, Andie only had one chance to jump out the window without being seen. That wasn't the problem, the problem was making sure she didn't land on a car or something once she was outside the window.

Sighing, Andie closed her eyes. She crouched low on the ceiling before springing out of the window so fast not even another vampire would have seen her. She shot toward the ground and she turned on her toes before shooting back towards the house. Andie tried to land softly and only made a slight thump when her feet touched the side of the house.

"That wasn't so hard." Andie muttered, squinting her eyes as the rain fell hard against her face.

But when she turned around to look back at where she'd hit the ground, she saw a two feet deep whole. Biting her lip and scratching the back of her head, Andie made a mental note to tell Chase about that later.

_Eight._

Andie walked up the side of the wall until she reached the roof. She stood on one foot on the point of the roof and scanned the area as quickly as possible. Why did she smell them and not see them? It couldn't have been the rain, there was no way it was interfering with her senses that much. Taylor had to be close, they scaled the exact same house and where the hell was she?

"Looking for me vampire?"

Andie just about fell from the roof as she spun around to come face to face with a smiling Taylor. Both girls thought about swinging but neither actually did, they simply stared at each other.

"It's been what?" Andie tilted her head. "Two hundred years?"

"Two hundred years, three months, four weeks, and eight days." Taylor said.

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, someone has no life."

_Nine._

Alex and Chase barreled into Blake's room to find him sitting in the corner reading. His head snapped up at the sound of his door hitting the wall and his eyes widened when he saw his two little brothers.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Did I tell you not to come home?"

Alex looked around.

"Didn't you say you were going to Brandy's?" Chase shot back.

Blake smirked but it faded as he looked closer at his little brother.

"Chase," He said slowly. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Chase frowned a moment before realizing he was looking at his brother through his snake eyes. Closing his eyes hastily, Chase turned them back to their normal color.

"How did you do that?"

Opening his eyes, Chase saw that Blake was right in his face. Chase took two steps back and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

_Ten._

"It's a long story." He said scratching the back of his head. "Andie can explain it better."

Blake's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean to tell me, Andie gave you that bruise the size of my hand on your neck?" He asked. "How, she's so little."

Both Chase and Alex laughed.

"She won't like you calling her that." Chase said. "And no she did not to this to me."

"Then who did?" Blake demanded.

There was a thud above them and the three boys looked up to the roof.

"Let's wait for Andie to come so she can explain it." Alex said.

_Eleven._

Andie didn't miss the glare that Taylor gave her. But she could care less. Right now her only concern was the two creatures she couldn't see and why exactly Taylor was after Blake. And getting out of the freezing rain.

"Where are your friends?" She asked.

Taylor tilted her to right and gave a semi innocent look.

"Friends?" She asked sweetly. "What friends?"

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid or human."She said. "I can smell them, I'm just not sure what exactly they are."

Taylor gave a girlish giggle that made Andie's insides squirm.

"They're right behind you D." She said.

Andie's eyes narrowed at the use of her nickname. Turning slowly, Andie was not ready for what she saw next.

"What's up Andie? Long time no see."

_Twelve._

Chase and Alex both ran to look out the window when the clock chimed the twelfth time. Andie must have stopped Taylor,

"But wouldn't there have been a fight?" Alex asked leaning out the window as far as possible and getting his upper body wet from the rain.

"That's what I was thinking." Chase said pulling him back inside.

"What are you two talking about?" Blake asked.

Neither of them answered, they actually didn't get a chance two because suddenly a pair of shoes were coming straight toward them.

"Coming through!"

Chase and Alex ducked down to the ground and Andie jumped in over their heads. She dusted herself off and ran her tongue over her split lip.

"I can't believe he fucking split my lip!" She nearly yelled.

"Who?" Chase demanded, anger filling him at the thought of Andie being hurt.

Andie didn't answer at first, wringing her soaking wet hair out on the floor, she stared at Blake who staring at her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What?" She asked moving to wring out her shirt next.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do," Andie said slowly. "What?"

Blake pointed to the window and realization dawned over Andie causing her to bit her split lip.

"Ah," She said scratching the back of her head. "That."

"Yes that!" Blake nearly yelled. "We're on the third floor, how did you come flying through that window?"

"That's just it." Alex said happily. "She flew!"

Blake stared at his littlest brother.

"She did not fly Alex." He said. "That's impossible."

Andie scratched the back of her head harder.

"Actually." She grinned at him, her vampire teeth glimmering at him. "It's not, in my case anyway."

"Holy shit." Blake said, his eyes widening. "What the hell?"

"Whoa Blake." Chase began grinning. "Language."

Blake shot him a look before returning his gaze to Andie who was now trying to inspect her busted lip with her own eyes. Her fangs were poking into the skin of her bottom lip, not hard enough to break it but enough to cause a dent in the skin.

"What are you?" He whispered.

Andie stopped her inspection to look at him. Blake then noticed that her eyes were the color of ice chips. Crystal ice chips.

"Vampire." She replied. "Three hundred years this Halloween."

Blake stared at her.

"And don't start telling her she isn't." Chase said grinning. "Or she transform her face and scare the shit out of you like she did me."

"Well you wouldn't let me talk." Andie muttered rolling her eyes.

"That's the only reason she scared you." Alex said. "Why couldn't you just accept it like I did?"

Chase moved to hit the back of his head but Alex ducked.

"Ha! You mi–."

But Chase swung again and clipped Alex in the very middle of the back of his head.

"OW!" Alex yelled. "God damn it Chase!"

Rolling her eyes, Andie turned her attention back to her lip. It really hurt.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Blake demanded.

The other three turned to look at him.

"She just told you."Chase said. "She's a vampire."

Blake narrowed his eyes while shaking his head.

"Prove it."

Andie's eyes lit up at those words. No one had challenged her like that in years. It would be fun to scare the mess out of him.

"Just try not to piss your pants okay?" She asked.

Blake glared at her and Andie gave him a cheeky smile. Then before he could blink, she was standing right in front of him. Her hand around his throat tightly, her eyes piercing into his and her fangs flashing violently.

"Did he wet himself?" Chase asked hopefully.

"No, sorry to disappoint you brother." Blake said. "But I did not wet myself."

Andie grinned and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

"But you nearly did." She gave him a bright smile before letting him go and walking back over to her original place.

"Okay so you're a vampire." Blake said. "Odd but I'll take it, but what about the bruise on Chase's neck."

"There's a story right there." Andie said. "You might wanna sit down though, it could take a while."

Blake took a seat in the car he'd been reading in while Chase and Alex both lounged out on his bed. Andie pulled her feet up in mid air and sat Indian style in the exact center of the room. Her body slowly turned until she was looking at them upside down.

"Chase is half snake now." She said staring at Blake.

"Half snake?" Blake repeated.

All three of them nodded.

"See?" Chase said turning towards his brother. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his yellow eyes.

Blake stared at him,

"But, how?" He asked after a moment or two.

"A dart," Alex said. "Full of the most poisonous snake venom and vampire blood."

"Old vampire blood Alex." Andie said raising a finger. "You can't forget the old part."

"And why not?" Chase asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cause if the vampire blood hadn't of been old, then you'd be dead." Andie replied. "The older the vampire blood the stronger it is."

"And?" Blake asked urging her to continue.

"And it helped not make the snake venom so horrible." Andie replied. "Now because Chase was human, his body didn't know how to react to being shot with a combination like that all it could do was turn him into a–what did you call it Alex?"

"A snake like Spiderman." Alex shrugged.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Alex said. "I explained it once, I won't do it again. It takes too long."

"So what?" Blake asked looking confused. "Are you telling me he's no longer human?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Andie nodded. "Boy you catch on fast."

Blake shot her a look once more and Andie simply grinned.

"So you're a vampire and he's half snake." Blake said in disbelief. "I wouldn't be surprised if Alex was a werewolf."

"Actually no." Andie said. "I just had an encounter with a werewolf actually and trust me Alex isn't one."

"So," Blake said completely ignoring what Andie said about her encounter with a werewolf. "Alex is normal."

Andie winced slightly as she ran a finger over her lip.

"Not quite." She said.

"What do you mean?" All three Collins brothers asked.

"I think Alex is physic." Andie said shrugging. "He had a dream about Taylor and he was right on point."

"Who's Taylor?" Blake asked.

"The werewolf I was just talking to." Andie replied.

"Did she bust your lip?" Alex asked.

Andie scowled at the wall.

"No," She growled. "Her friend did, that little piece of pixe shit."

"Pixe?" Alex asked, his eyes widened. "Are you telling me a pixe did that to you?"

Andie's scowl deepened as she nodded.

Alex and Chase began to laugh.

"I'd like to see you all take on Fox and see if you don't come out with a black eye, busted lip or broken nose!" Andie exclaimed.

"A pixe?" Alex asked in between giggles. "You let a pixe bust your lip?"

Andie's glare got harder.

"When you two idiots have finished." She growled.

Both Chase and Alex sobered up at once and Blake stared at Andie.

"So now you want me to believe in pixes?" He asked.

"Why the hell not?" Andie asked shrugging. "You've already been told that vampires, werewolves, physics, and half snake humans exists. Why not add pixes to your list?"

Blake covered his face with his hands.

"My head hurts." He muttered.

"I'd expect it to." Andie nodded smiling.

"I've got a question though." Chase said suddenly. "How did you get the werewolf to leave?"

"She came to her senses." Andie shrugged smirking. "Realized that we'd fight another night, when we weren't so close to humans."

The boys stared at her. Andie sighed before closing her eyes.

"Have any of you seen Van Helsing?" She asked.

The three boys nodded.

"Blake looks like one of the dudes." Alex said. "I can't remember which one."

"That's not important." Blake interrupted. "What about Van Helsing."

"Well the fight he has with Dracula is how most vampire and werewolf fights end up." Andie said. "One has to kill the other in order for the fight to be over."

"So vampires and werewolves can't co-exist?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head.

"It's never been done before." She shrugged. "But then again it's not like we wanna live with each other."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"It'd be too dangerous." Andie replied. "We both go crazy on full moons."

"How so?" Blake questioned.

Andie sighed and rubbed her temples, these boys were just full of questions tonight.

"Werewolves transform on full moons, they don't have a choice but too and then vampires want nothing but blood." She explained. "Now put a married vampire and werewolf together on a full moon and its most likely that neither will be alive within the hour."

Clapping her hands together, Andie returned to an upright position.

"I should be going." She said. "Moose will wonder where I am."

Andie's feet had not even touched the ground before the person in questions voice was wringing through her head.

'_Andrea!'_

Andie's feet slipped on the wet floor and she fell to the ground. Rubbing her now aching butt, Andie clambered to her feet and ignored the looks the three Collins boys were giving her.

'_What's happened?_'

She waited for his response. He was hesitating so Andie knew it could not be good.

'_Robert, what has—.'_

'_Shane is missing.'_

**Another cliffhanger cause I'm crazy like that lol. This chapter is longer than most, sixteen pages but I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-Gweaks I know I said I wasn't gonna use pixes but trust me Fox is a gangster and you're gonna love him lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	20. Shame For You

**Shame For You**

**Hey guys, I'm so tired! Man all these little children are tiring me out, I didn't get to sleep til five and had to get up at ten. So I'm a little cranky but still it'll get better as the day goes on lol. Um I'm going swimming in like an hour so I doubt this will get up before the sun goes down. When I get back, I'll feed the children and then while they're eating I'll work on it. But I can't let my puppy out of my sight for long cause he's not use all these children and they're making him nervous. Okay I lied, I'm still cranky because after a series of very long events that I'm not gonna mention, I now have a mind splitting head ache...-rubs head- And don't even get me started on the park that we went to today, just know that my head ache is back.**

**Okay, last chapter we met Taylor the werewolf and you didn't get to see him but you heard about a tough as hell pixe named Fox. Um Chase and Alex with the help of Andie told Blake about how Andie's a vampire, Chase is half snake and Alex is physic. He took it better than Chase but he could just be in shock lol. Oh and for the regular cliffhanger lol, we found out that Shane is missing.**

**A/N-This one is named after Lily Allen's "Shame For You" cause I love her and all her songs.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of making the characters into vampires.**

Chase didn't think he'd ever been dragged from a room so quickly and roughly before. Something had upset Andie because in the middle of their peaceful silence with Blake, she suddenly cursed loudly and grabbed him and Alex by the arms. Alex hadn't asked questions but began to walk quickly at her side. Chase on the other hand, was running questions off his mouth every five seconds.

"Chase if you don't shut up." Alex threatened as they climbed into his SUV.

"All I wanna know is what is going on?" Chase said. "Andie doesn't get this riled up for nothing."

Throwing the car into reverse, Andie looked back over her shoulder before meeting Chase's eyes.

"Shane is missing." She said quietly.

Alex's head appeared between Chase and Andie. His green eyes searched Andie's blue ones,

"Do you think Breca's got her?" He asked.

Andie shrugged,

"She could, but if she does why would she take her and not Moose?" She muttered more to herself than anyone.

"Maybe because, Shane was the only option at the time." Alex suggested. "Like maybe she didn't know where Moose was but Shane was like right beside her."

Andie nodded, not really paying attention. The fact that the girl she'd once been in love with was missing was not sitting well with her. Breca was really asking for it, first Chase and now Shane.

"If she wants me why not just come after me?" She muttered.

"Cause she wants to hurt you." Chase said quietly. "Isn't that always why the villain hurts the hero?"

Andie raised an eyebrow and turned her head to stare at him.

"I'm the hero?" She asked frowning.

Both Chase and Alex nodded.

"You're like a pimped out Batman." Alex said pressing his lips together in thought.

"What makes you say that?" Andie asked.

Alex shrugged,

"You're all mysterious and stuff." He said after a moment or two. "Just like him."

"Yes but she actually has super powers." Chase said. "Batman doesn't he just has a lot of gadgets."

Andie's eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not have super powers." She said.

"This coming from the girl made a dent in the concrete with another vampire's body." Chase muttered.

Andie frowned before her eyes widened slightly.

"You saw that?" She muttered scratching the back of her head.

"Yea I saw that." Chase grinned. "It was pretty cool."

Shaking her head, Andie took a sharp left that sent both boys flying into the windows.

"Sorry!" Andie exclaimed. "Sorry I forgot you don't have quick reflexes."

Both Chase and Alex didn't reply, they were too busy inspecting the parts of their faces that had hit the windows. Andie took a left then another right before the car jerked to a stop.

"Where are we?" Alex asked opening the back door. "Miles's house?"

Shaking her head, Andie climbed from Chase's SUV.

"No this is my house."

She led them up the walk to the front door and dragged the nail of her index finger down the middle of the door until she reached the handle. There were about twenty clicks and the door swung open.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked in awe.

"Magic." Andie replied no really paying attention to the Collins boys.

They followed her inside none the less. The door closed and bolted back the moment they were clear.

"Andie!"

Holding out her hand, Andie stopped a very frantic Missy from clobbering her to the floor. Missy's face was tear stained and when Moose appeared behind her, Andie could see that he too looked as if he was about to cry.

"What has happened now?" She asked.

"Come look." Moose said quietly. "Andrea it's worse than we thought."

Moose held out his hand to Andie and she took hold of it tightly. Glancing over her shoulder at Chase and Alex, she shrugged when their questioning eyes met hers. She found that both Tyler and Nora were sitting on the couch in front of Moose's laptop.

"Andie you need to see this." Nora said nodding to laptop.

Frowning, Andie took a seat on the floor and Tyler reached forward to press play. The dark screen lit up to show Breca holding Shane by her Mohawk. Shane's face was scrunched up in pain while her hands clawed at Breca's hand.

"Hi Andie!" Breca said happily. "I think this belongs to you."

She shook her hand and Shane cried out slightly. A low growl empted from Andie and Nora. Breca picked Shane up so that her feet were dangling slightly before plopping her down in a chair. Thick black leather wrapped itself around Shane tightly and the young vampire hissed in protest.

"Now," Breca said patting the top of her head before sitting on her knee. "That we're all settled I want you to listen and listen close Andrea."

Glancing behind the laptop, Andie met eyes with Chase. He was watching her with concern and her frowned only deepened when suddenly he jumped and snatched his phone from his pocket.

"I don't want just you." Breca said making Andie return her attention to the screen. "Oh no, if that was the case we wouldn't be going through this whole kidnap and ransom thing now would we?"

Breca gave a low chuckle.

"What I want from you is more important." She continued. "I want you to give me your immortality and the one you call Alex."

Andie's eyes flickered from the screen in Alex's direction but did not stay long.

"What do you want with him?" She murmured.

"What I want with him is not important." Breca said as if she was actually talking to Andie. "If you're as smart as I think you are, then you'll bring me Alex and your immortality by the time the sun rises tomorrow night."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't," Breca turned on Shane's knee to face the girl. "I just might have to start destroying this pretty little face."

Shane jerked her head away from Breca's out stretched hand before biting down on her shoulder hard.

Breca screamed.

So loudly that the glass on the camera that was recording her broke. But they could still see what was going on. Shane removed her fangs from Breca's shoulder before looking straight into the camera.

"Don't do it Andie!" She yelled. "She's bluffing, don't do it!"

"Shut up!" Breca yelled. "You stupid little bitch!"

Andie didn't see it because of the broken screen but she heard the ring of skin hitting skin and she saw blood fly from Shane's mouth. Andie growled and gripped the table so hard she put two dents in it.

Breca moved toward the broken camera and tilted it up so that she could look into it.

"We'll be waiting." She glanced over her shoulder at Shane. "And I really don't want to have to break her face."

There was a flash of red eyes and the glimmer of pearly white fangs before the screen faded out.

Andie growled again before leaning back against Tyler's leg. She glanced at Chase who was talking on his phone in the hallway. He looked frustrated and he was gingerly running his free hand over the bruise on his neck. Closing her eyes, Andie knew she shouldn't butt in on his conversation but she couldn't help it.

"Cable it's not that serious." Chase was saying. "Just tell the crew I'll be to practice tomorrow hopefully."

The voice on the phone murmured something.

"I'll bring her to meet you all soon." Chase said. "But—she works a lot and it'll have to be after the sun goes down."

Andie raised her eyebrows.

"No, not tomorrow." Chase shook his head. "Cause she'll be busy."

Cable said something that made Chase's whole body heat up and Andie grinned slightly.

"It's not like that Cable." He muttered.

Andie smiled, the immortals in the room could feel the heat generating off of him and each one was looking at Andie questioningly.

"I'm not doing it." She muttered. "His friend's embarrassing him."

"So what are you going to do about Shane?" Alex asked. "Cause I don't plan on letting myself get handed over to some crazy psycho vampire."

"Don't worry." Andie shrugged. "I don't plan on giving either of you up."

"Either of us up?" Alex repeated confused.

Nodding, Andie reached into her shirt and pulled a small necklace from under it. It was then that Alex noticed that each vampire had a small silver chain around their neck.

"But," He frowned. "Those weren't there before."

Andie smiled,

"They blend into our skin until we think about them." She explained.

"What are they?" Chase asked coming back into the room.

"Our immortality." All the vampires replied.

At the Collins' frown. Andie pulled at the chain until a small glass ball appeared from in her shirt. Hers was bright green and glittered brightly as it rolled around in the palm of her hand.

"I don't understand." Alex said slowly.

"This is what keeps us alive for forever." Andie said. "If I were to give this to Breca I'd die."

"Cause you're three hundred years old." Chase said quietly.

Andie nodded, her fingers curling into a fist and hiding the small ball from view. But between the cracks in her fingers, green light could be seen.

"Andie," Moose said softly.

Andie glanced back at her brother to see him staring out the window. The sky was beginning to light up.

"We've gotta come up with a plan." Nora said.

"After the sun sets." Andie said standing. "Are you staying here?"

Nora nodded and Andie turned to her boyfriend.

"We can't." Chase said. "I've got something I've gotta take care of and Alex needs to some sleep."

Nora and Moose along with Tyler began to file out of the living room. Tyler left after saying goodbye to Nora, but she and Moose both headed upstairs.

"You look like you could use some sleep too." Missy commented as she moved to follow them.

It was true. Both Collins boys had dark circles around their eyes and they were paler than usual.

"I'll sleep." Chase said. "After I go talk to my crew."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a crew?" She asked. "Like a dance crew?"

Chase grinned proudly before nodding.

"Yep, the MSA crew." He paused. "Well we used to be the MSA crew before we graduated."

Andie stifled her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Chase challenged.

"Course not Boy Band." She replied. "So, have you and you're crew ever been to the streets?"

Chase shook his head.

"Couldn't ever get in." He said. "Apparently we weren't street enough for them."

Andie smiled.

"How many are there?"

Chase pressed his lips together in thought, a habit he and Alex both shared.

"Six," He said slowly. "Cable, Monster, Smiles, Fly, Kido, Hair, yea there's six."

"Can I meet them?" Andie asked looking at him curiously.

"Sure," Chase shrugged. "They actually wanna meet you too."

"Yea it's been three years since Chase has had a girlfriend." Alex said grinning. "It's pretty exciting for most of us."

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Because they've got nothing better to do with their lives than worry about my love life." Chase replied rolling his eyes.

Andie nodded before walking over to the window and pulling the metal door over it. She locked it before doing the same to the window next to it.

"Those are some thick shades." Alex commented smirking.

Andie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on Alex," Chase said glancing at his phone as it began to light up. "We've gotta go."

Andie walked with them to the door, Alex hugged her tightly and Andie kissed the top of his head.

"You'll keep him out of trouble won't you?" She asked him glancing up at Chase.

"Hey!" Chase protested. "I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Alex grinned and nodded.

"Besides if I need your help, he's got you on speed dial."

Andie smiled at him and ruffled his hair before Alex turned on his heels and headed for the car. Chase smiled down at Andie as she looked up at him,

"What time should we be back?" He asked.

Andie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Chase shot her a look.

"You serious don't think Alex and I aren't gonna help?" He asked. "Now, what time should we be back?"

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"You can come back an hour before the sun goes down but you're not helping."

Chase frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Andie sighed,

"You're coming back for protection." She said. "It's too dangerous for you all to help though, this isn't a fight humans can win."

Chase grinned down at her.

"Good thing I'm not human any more then huh?"

Andie's eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean." She said.

Chase smiled and pulled her into a hug. Despite the loud protests inside her head, telling her that it was bad to be touching him with her hunger so high, Andie let him hold her close.

"Chase I'm serious." She muttered into his shirt. "You and Alex aren't gonna get hurt because I let you help."

"We won't." He assured her, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

Something about the way he assured her wasn't sitting well with Andie and she looked up into his chocolate eyes with doubt. But Chase smiled charmingly down at her before pressing his lips against hers.

Andie melted against him as she let the warmness from his body file her cold one. It was a wonderful feeling. To be warm again. Andie let Chase dominate the kiss for once and he seemed to throughly enjoy it. He ran his tongue all over her mouth and poked playfully at her fangs. Andie could feel the blood rushing through his veins and she replaced the moan that was about to escape from with a growl. Chase smirked against her lips before nipping slightly at her bottom one, Andie cupped his face in her hands before capturing his top lip between her own and sucking on it.

"No fair." Chase mumbled.

Andie grinned and released his lip, letting him take back the kiss.

When they pulled apart, both of them kept their eyes closed and their foreheads resting against each other.

"Now that." Chase panted. "Is what I call a kiss."

Rolling her closed eyes, Andie tilted her head up to give him a sweet kiss before taking a step back.

"I think we've finally gotten it under control." She muttered biting at her now swollen bottom lip.

Chase grinned broadly at her.

"I'll see you later today." He said.

Andie nodded and watched him turn around and head down the steps to his SUV where Alex was waiting. He was smirking at his older brother and as soon as Chase was close enough he opened his mouth.

"Have fun sucking her face off?" He asked.

Andie laughed.

"Oh shut up." Chase said pushing him slightly. "Go get in."

Alex grinned before waving to Andie and heading around the other side of the car. Andie made sure that they were both inside the car before closing the door and dead bolting it.

"Andrea."

Turning, she came face to face with Moose. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and Andie put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Before he could answer, he gave a huge yawn that made Andie raise an eyebrow.

"Can I stay with you today?" He asked.

At Andie's tilt of the head he went on.

"Nora's in my room." He shrugged.

Andie nodded,

"Go get in the bed." She said. "I'll be there in a second."

Moose nodded before disappearing and Andie made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pressed the code into the keypad on the side of the wall. When the back slide away she reached into the dark and pulled out four bags of blood.

Closing the refrigerator with her foot, Andie took the first bag and popped it against her fangs. The moment the blood touched her tongue, she closed her eyes and concentrated on not letting her whole body shake. It did not take her long to drain all four bags and once she had, she threw them away and wiped the two stains of blood that had fallen from the corners of her mouth.

After regaining her composure, Andie headed up to her room. She found Moose spread out on her bed. Raising an eyebrow she looked at her bed,

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" She muttered.

It wasn't important whether or not she actually planned to go to sleep. What was important was the fact that her twin had spread himself out on her bed, not leaving her enough room to even curl up in a ball and sleep.

"Damn it Robert." She muttered before going to lay on the couch in the corner of her room.

As she pulled a book out from under the couch and brushed off about five spiders, she glanced at her brother and saw the faint smirk on his face.

When Chase and Alex got home, they saw that Cable's car was sitting in the drive way. Full of the crew, each one looking excited to finally see their leader.

"Chase where have you been?" Hair asked grinning.

Alex took out his house key and traveled up the drive way to the front door. He didn't really feel like messing with Chase and his friends. He needed to get some sleep.

"Dude what happened to your neck?" Monster asked.

Before Chase could say anything, his crew was surrounding. Each one pulling at his head, luckily though none of them touched the bruise that covered half his neck.

"What happened?" Fly demanded.

"Nothing." Chase said pushing way through him. "I had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Kido asked.

Chase sighed and leaned against the side of Cable's car. He couldn't tell them the truth. Not now anyway. First they had to meet Andie and he already knew he'd need her permission to tell them. After all, vampires weren't supposed to exist.

"So," Smiles said slowly. "Are we still having practice?"

Chase nodded, he was sure he was okay enough to dance.

"What about your new girlfriend?" Hair asked.

"What about her?" Chase frowned.

"Where is?" Monster asked.

"Working," Chase said. "I told Cable she works a lot, you guys can meet her sometime this week."

Satisfied with his answer, the crew then began to stretch and get into formation. Closing his eyes, Chase leaned back until his head touched the metal of the car. This was going to be a long day.

When rehearsal was finally over, Chase trooped into the house in nothing but his jeans. It had gotten so hot outside and he was tired. Not bothering with a shower, Chase fell onto his bed face first. He let out a sigh as tiredness fell over him and before he knew it, he was sleep.

Andie woke with a start and tumbled off the couch. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating as fast as an excited hummingbirds. Ice blue eyes glanced around her own room frantically before meeting another pair of ice blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Moose asked.

Shaking her head, Andie clambered to her feet.

"No I'm not alright." She panted. "My nightmares, they're getting worse."

Moose patted the spot on the bed next to him and Andie climbed in. She laid with her head on his chest and Moose wiped the sweat from her face.

"They must be." He said quietly. "You're sweating."

Andie nodded,

"It's weird though." She muttered.

"What is?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"When I'm with Chase, I don't have nightmares." Andie said quietly.

Moose grinned and patted her back.

"I think that proves it then sister." He said.

Andie frowned at him.

"Proves what exactly?" She asked.

"That he's the one for you."

Rolling her eyes, Andie snuggled closer to her little brother. Even though she was older, she still liked to sometimes be held by her sibling. It helped to calm her but it rarely happened, in most cases she was the one who was holding someone. Because she was the oldest of her friends, it was her job to be the protector, not to be the protected.

"Chase and Alex are here." Moose said after a moment or two.

Andie nodded,

"I heard them." She sighed. "I guess I'd better go let them in."

Moose nodded smiling,

"Unless you want them to stay outside."

Shooting Moose a look, Andie heaved herself to her feet. She reached the door the same time Chase and Alex did. And had it open before either could raise their hands to knock.

"You look tired." Chase said the moment he saw her. "Are you okay?"

Andie shrugged,

"Nightmares." She told him quietly as Alex went straight into the living room to lay on the couch.

"He's still not fully awake." Chase said.

Andie stared up at him.

"Neither are you." She said after a moment. "Come on,"

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

Andie didn't answer but held his hand tighter as she pulled him toward the stairs. When they reached her room, Moose was gone.

"Get in the bed." She said.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"And get your mind out of the gutter." Andie rolled her eyes. "You need to sleep."

Smiling, Chase took off his shoes and his shirt before climbing into the bed. Andie hadn't expected the shirt to come off and she had to stop her eyes from popping out of her head as she watched his muscles in his back ripple and stretch with each movement.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked as he sunk back into her pillows.

"I hadn't planned on it." Andie shrugged.

"But you can't leave me up here alone." Chase said. "What if your room eats me?"

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"And why would it do that?"

Chase shrugged and picked at her covers as he racked his brain for an answer.

"Because I'm new." He said finally.

"Ah," Andie replied. "Fine you big baby."

Chase grinned and clapped his hands like a kid as Andie climbed into the bed as well. She wiggled into this side until she could no longer move and Chase held her closely.

"Try and sleep." He murmured against her hair.

"I'm going to." She replied. "I don't have nightmares, when I'm with you."

Smiling, Chase kissed her forehead lovingly before he too closed his eyes.

Three hours later, a window shattering scream caused Chase and Andie to bang heads as they both scrambled to sit up still sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Chase exclaimed as he held his forehead.

Andie however shot from her bed. She had just reached the door when it flew open.

"Missy why did you scream?" She demanded.

Missy did not answer, instead she grabbed Andie's hand and began to drag her from the room.

"Andie it's horrible!" Missy sobbed. "I can't believe she actually! I mean will they grow back! How could she do that?!"

"_Missy!_" Andie growled. "What are you on about?"

They had reached the living room now and when Andie looked around at all the faces, she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked.

None of them answered. Instead, Moose handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asked taking it from him.

But before he could answer, Andie got a whiff of what was inside.

"Why do I smell Shane's blood?" She asked.

"Look in the box." Nora said, her face was tear stained.

Andie felt Chase walk up behind her,

"What's in the box?" He asked.

But the moment Alex saw him, he ran to him. His arms wrapped around Chase's middle and he held him tightly. Andie turned to face Chase and she slowly took the top off the box, glancing down in the box both of their eyes widened.

"Are those—?" Chase stopped himself and covered his mouth. "Oh my god."

Andie could only stare, her chocolate eyes wide and horrified.

There were two long and pearly white teeth in the box. They were surround by tiny pools of blood and the points of them were sharp and dangerous looking.

"I can't believe it." Missy sobbed holding onto Moose.

Andie looked up at her brother, they met eyes and she opened her mouth.

"She ripped out Shane's fangs."

**Haha cliffhanger lol. Sorry guys didn't mean for that to happen but I just recently learned some new stuff about vampires. I'm spending the weekend with my vampire consultant lol.**

**A/N-Sorry this took so long, I'm still babysitting the little kids, but they're going home today.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	21. Call The Law

Call The Law

**Call The Law**

**Hey guys, yea I've been a little off but oh well. Not to mention it's hot as hell here and I'm practically roasting every day. Um I saw Batman for the second time yesterday and it kicked ass just like before and Heath was amazing as usual. Eh I've been sleeping a lot and stuff, but I'll try to get back to updating everyday.**

**Uh last chapter, Shane was captured by Breca and she sent in a video telling Andie that she wanted Andie's immortality and Alex in exchange for Shane. Um, Chase and Andie almost have their kissing to were they can without jumping each other and we found out that Breca ripped out Shane's fangs.**

**A/N-This one is named after a song from the movie Idlewild called "Call The Law".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the idea of turning some of the characters into vampires.**

Andie paced tha entire living room, floor, walls and ceiling. Breca had ripped out Shane's fangs, Andie didn't know how that was possible but she did it and she wasn't too sure if they'd grow back or not. They didn't know where Breca had taken her that right now the only thing stopping them from getting to Shane, but Alex was working on it.

He and Miles were studying the video she'd sent. Trying to find any little detail that might clue them in as to where exactly they were. So far they'd found absolutely nothing. Chase was watching her with concern, his eyes following her every movement. Nora had taken Tyler home while Missy sat with her head lying in Moose's lap.

"I've got it!" Alex suddenly yelled.

Andie was at his sight in the blink of an eye, she stared down at the computer screen with excitement but Alex shook his head.

"It's not on there." He said. "I need to be taken home."

Andie frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," Alex said standing and running a hand through his hair. "Two days before I met you I wrote a page and a half of the story."

At everyone's confused look Alex went on.

"But it wasn't in the right order, it was about what would happened at the end of the story." Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "The problem is though I can't remember what exactly I did what that page and a half."

"Wasn't it in your notebook?" Chase asked as he too stood.

Alex shook his head,

"And I can't remember why not." He glanced up at Andie. "We've gotta go."

Nodding, Andie glanced at Miles.

"Are you coming with us?"

He shook his head,

"I'ma stay here and keep working on this." He pointed to the laptop. "Just in case you don't find the pages."

Nodding, Andie gave him a small smile.

"Missy, Moose?" She turned to them.

"Missy should stay here with Miles, help him out." Moose said.

"But I wanna come!" Missy protested.

"Not this time Miss." Andie said. "Maybe next time."

"But you said that last time!" Missy whined. "And that was when I first got turned!"

"Exactly," Andie nodded. "You're still not ready."

Huffing and crossing her arms over her stomach, Missy leaned back in the couch.

"Fine, I'll stay here." She murmured. "This one time."

Grinning, Andie led Chase, Alex and Moose out of the house. They climbed into Chase's SUV and Andie took the drivers seat since she could get them there faster. Moose sat in the front with her while Chase and Alex took the back.

"Fifty bucks says that whatever I ate last come up on the back of Andie's head before we're halfway there." Alex said holding out his hand to Chase.

Glaring at Alex over her shoulder, Andie backed up before doing a U-Turn and they were off speeding down the street.

"Moose," Alex muttered as he was rolled across the seat into his brother's lap. "Is your driving any better?"

Shaking his head, Moose grinned as Andie turned sharply and the two Collins boys were sent flying into the window.

"Andie could you slow down?" Chase asked holding his head. "Just a tiny bit?"

Ignoring him, Andie turned the car in a one eighty and when it skidded to a stop both she and Moose hopped out. They smiled at each other but soon noticed that Chase and Alex had not gotten out the car, Andie wrenched open the door and they both tumbled out.

"Sweet ground." Alex muttered lying flat on it. "Sweet glorious solid ground."

Rolling her eyes, Andie helped Chase up before picking Alex up by his shirt collar. He and Chase looked at their fathers' car and Andie could sense the tension that suddenly drifted through their bodies. Putting her hand gently on Chase's shoulder, Andie stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly as they followed Alex and Moose up to the front door.

"Yea," He nodded.

Alex unlocked the door and the four of them traveled inside. Pressing a finger to his lips, Chase moved to the front of the group and peeked around the corner.

"Chase Michael Collins get your ass in here!"

Andie's eyebrows shot up and Chase's shoulder sagged.

"You guys go upstairs and look for the pages." He muttered.

"But," Alex started.

"Go, that way he can get out of here quicker." Chase said. "Andie you got too."

Andie went to shake her head when she and Chase met eyes. He wanted her to be as far away from his father as possible, which Andie didn't understand cause his father was human and she could easily snap his neck.

"Alright we're going." She said after a moment or two.

Pushing Alex toward the stairs, Andie watched Chase disappear into the living. She was positive he'd be fine, after all she could get to him in a split second if he needed her.

When they got to Alex's room, he barged into it and instantly began to move around quickly. Things were flying all over the place and Moose just barely missed getting a Batman comic to the face.

"Alex!" Andie exclaimed ducking when a football came for her head. "This is not how you search for things!"

The flying objects stopped and his head popped up from under a bunch of covers.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Then how pray tell do you search for things?"

Rolling her eyes, Andie trudged her way into his room with Moose right behind her. She looked around at the messy room and sighed,

"Shut the door Moose." She said quietly. "This might take a while."

When Chase fully entered the living room, he saw Blake sitting in the car farthest away from the couch. Only because his father sat on the couch.

"And just where have you been for the last few days?" He demanded.

Chase shrugged, deciding not to answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked. "You're the one that's been running all around."

"I was here last night." Chase said.

His father snorted and brought his beer bottle to his lips. Chase glared at the stupid thing, it was the main reason his father was such an asshole nowadays.

"Your brother was here." He pointed at Blake. "But my two faggot sons had left the building."

Blake moved to stand up but Chase shook his head.

"Whatever dad," He said. "Look , I've got something I need to do and I'm kinda in a hurry so if we're done here—."

Chase turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when the empty glass beer bottle went soaring by his head. He ducked out of instinct and watched with wide eyes as the bottle smashed against the wall. The sour smelling liquid trickled down the wall as Chase turned to stare at his father with fire in his normally calm brown eyes.

"Blake!" Mr. Collins snapped making the oldest Collins jump. "Go get me another beer!"

Blake opened his mouth to tell his father that maybe he should lay off the beer for a while when he sent him a blood chilling glare.

"Just do it Blake." Chase said quietly. "We'll be fine for the few seconds you're gone."

Blake looked at his brother carefully before nodding and disappearing into the kitchen. Chase let out a breath to calm himself down and his father waited for about half a minute. Then he ran his large hands over his face roughly before glaring at his second oldest son.

"I want you to bring her over for dinner."

Chase frowned and looked at his father in confusion.

"Bring…..who….what?" He asked.

Mr. Collins sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you?" He asked. "Slow?"

"No I'm not." Chase said through gritted teeth. "I just didn't hear you."

"I told you that I want you to bring your whore over for dinner." He gave Chase a nasty smirk.

"She's not a whore." Chase said closing his eyes. "Don't you ever call her a whore again."

"Well if the shoe fits." His father shrugged.

Chase's eyes flashed behind the lids and he opened them to reveal his yellow snake eyes. His father stared at him for a minute before standing up and making his way over to Chase. His aura was a creepy black that seemed to have tiny sparks of yellow surging through it. Chase's eyes widened and he hastily backed away, Andie had told him that black auras weren't good but she had never said anything about them having sparks in them.

"What the hell did you do to your eyes?" He demanded.

Chase opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't. Backing up even more, ducked when his father went to grab his head.

"Let me see." His father said firmly.

Shaking his head, Chase turned on his heels and ran up the steps.

"Chase!" Mr. Collins called after him. "Get back here!"

When Chase came barreling into Alex's room he just barely missed the shoe his little brother threw at it.

"What was that for?" He demanded as he shut the door behind him quickly.

"Sorry," Alex shrugged. "Thought you were dad."

"Have you found it yet?" Chase asked.

The three of them shook their heads and Chase let out a frustrated yell.

"Why are you in such a rush Boy Band?" Andie asked looking up from the stack of notebooks she was going through.

"Because he saw my eyes." Chase said. "I didn't mean to show him but he was making me angry and now he's freaked and I think he's heading up here."

Andie let out a sigh,

"I don't wanna erase his memory." She whined to her little brother.

"Well I can't do it by myself." Moose said. "It'd take forever and we don't have that much time."

Muttering a few of her favorite curse words under her breath. Andie put the stack on the ground and clambered to her feet. Moose had only half risen when there was a bang on the door so loud and hard that it forced Chase away from it slightly.

"That's him." Alex said not lifting his gaze from a particular notebook.

"Chase I'm going to need you to move." Andie said quietly.

Nodding, he jumped onto Alex's bed and ignored the cry of protest that Alex gave. Moose went over to the door and calmly opened it, Mr. Collins who was about to hit the door ago with his fist would have gotten Moose in the face had he not been expecting it. Moose dodged out of the way and grabbed hold of the man's wrist.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Let go of me, get the hell off!"

He tugged at his arm but Moose wouldn't budge. Looking at his older sister, Moose shrugged slightly and released his dead lock grip on the man. Mr. Collins stumbled back and nearly fell, when he had regained his footing, he looked around with his cold grey eyes.

"Anyone care to explain all this to me?" He asked.

"Not really." Alex said brightly. "Hey Andie,"

Her ice blue eyes flickered in his direction to tell him she was listening. The fifteen year old held up a red notebook.

"I found it!" He said, the grin on his face stretching from ear to ear.

Andie nodded,

"Do we really have to erase his memory?" Moose asked looking the man up and down. "I mean we could always come back and do it later."

"True." Andie nodded. "But we'd need someone to make sure he stayed in the house and didn't leave to tell anyone."

"I'll do it."

Blake squeezed himself into the room. His hands in pockets and his eyes searching the messy room with curiosity.

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"Cause we could always tie him up and leave him here." Alex suggested.

"Oh really?" Mr. Collins said crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "I could take all you teenagers."

Andie raised an eyebrow, he had no idea how long exactly it'd been since she'd been a teenager.

"Alex," She said quietly. "Can I borrow that sheet?"

She nodded to the bright blue bed sheet that sitting on the edge of his bed. Nodding excitedly, Alex picked it up and tossed it to her. Andie snatched it out of the air and looked from Mr. Collins to her twin. He gave her a slightly nod and she tossed half of the sheet to him.

"So you plan to tie me up with a sheet." Mr. Collins laughed. "It would never hold me."

Andie looked back at Chase who was watching with as much excitement as his little brother. It was a pity they wouldn't actually get to see anything.

It all happened so fast that one minute, Alex had been looking at Andie who was staring at Chase and when he blinked she and Moose had both disappeared but he blinked again and his father was sitting on the floor completely wrapped in the sheet. His whole entire body wrapped up, like a worm in a cocoon. The three Collins boys turned their shocked eyes to find both Moose and Andie standing on either side of the youngest.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked.

"You learn how." Moose shrugged. "In vampire training."

"Will you teach me?" He and Chase asked.

"Maybe." Andie shrugged. "One day in the future, now Alex where has Breca taken Shane?"

Alex snatched up the notebook that was lying near his feet and glanced at the page. His eyes scanned it for a moment before he looked up at Andie.

"Fifty five twenty two Chancellor Street." He said.

Andie and Moose looked at each other for a moment. Both of them searching their brains to find out exactly where that was. When they both realized that they had no idea where that was, Andie pulled out her phone and dialed Miles number.

"Do you need rescuing?" He asked the moment he picked up.

"No but I need you to look up an address for me." Andie said.

"You don't know where some place is?" Miles asked in mock awe. "We all better run for cover."

"Why do you say that?" Andie asked.

"Cause the world is about to end." Miles replied.

Andie could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Miles shut the hell up and find fifty five twenty two Chancellor Street." Andie ordered rolling her eyes.

"Andie," Miles said slowly. "How can you not remember that address?"

Shrugging Andie frowned.

"Is it an important address?" She asked.

She could hear Miles shaking his head.

"It's where you and Moose are buried."

**Heh, that's not so much of a cliffhanger. Not really, but anyways I hope you guys liked it. Not as much drama as I had originally intended but still it's got a bit of it. I'm gonna go start the WAF update cause it need to get updated hopefully tonight.**

**A/N-Um Mr. Collins is still going to get his memory erased, just not for a while.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	22. Monsoon

** Monsoon**

**Hey guys, yes I know I haven't updated in forever but that's my fault. I've got three stories going and it's a little hard to update them all but I'm doing it, it's just taking a while lol. Um I went to go see the third Mummy….I liked it a lot but the lady that was playing Evie just wasn't the same. I mean I know she was trying but still it wasn't the same. Although I think Jet Li being in it kinda made up for that lol. But all in all I really liked it. I saw Journey to the Center of the Earth in 3D as well and I really liked that movie. It was funny and pretty cool.**

**Okay, so M&M beat ACDC…surprisingly I'm not mad. As a dancer I've gotta give M&M their props for dancing and holding their own. But we all know that ACDC should have won, however it was pretty surprising that when M&M were declared that winners, the audience booed. Um, I booed for like and second and yelled no but everyone knows who the real winners are and besides it was all for fun anyways.**

**Let's see last chapter, they went to Chase and Alex's house to find the page and a half of the story that Alex wrote. It told them that Breca had taken Shane to the place where Andie and Moose are buried. That'll get explain in this chapter. And um Andie and Moose tied up Mr. Collins cause he freaked about Chase's eyes. That's basically what happened last chapter, so on with this one then!**

**A/N-This one is named after Tokio Hotel's song "Monsoon" I love Tokio Hotel, they're just too awesome!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, I just own the idea of turning their characters into vampires.**

Andie and Moose weren't sure they were ready to go back to the site where they were buried. It was a place that they'd not been in nearly two hundred years. The only reason the cemetery was there was because their parents were buried their as well. And their parents were still thought of very highly in this day and age. Not by Moose and Andie but by other people who were high up in society.

"Andie?" Miles's voice cut into her thoughts. "You still there?"

Shaking her head to clear it, Andie gave a sharp nod.

"Yea, I'm still here." She sighed. "Tell you what, we're gonna come back and get some equipment—."

"What kind?" Miles asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Andie replied. "We'll figured it out when we get there."

She hung up her phone and turned to face Chase,

"Back to Miles's house?" He asked.

Andie nodded and let him slip his hand into hers. She began to lead him back down the stairs, Moose and Alex followed.

When they got outside, Andie looked up in the sky. It was not cloudy, she'd been expecting it to rain but it looked like it wasn't going to that. That was good, she didn't want to be wandering around a cemetery in the rain.

On the way back to Miles house, Andie let her mind wonder. She couldn't help but try and figure out why exactly, Breca had taken Shane to the place where she and Moose were buried. It could have been because she and Moose had not been there since Lorcan unburied them and took them to train. Or maybe it was because they didn't think they'd ever get the sight of their own headstones out their nightmares.

"Andie, you're gonna pass Miles's house." Moose said quietly.

Andie's eyes widened and she slammed on the brake, sending Chase and Alex into the back of the front seats.

"Ouch babe!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry!" Andie exclaimed. "Sorry I was lost in myself."

They hoped out of Chase's SUV and Moose led the way into Miles's house. The door was open and Andie knew Miles didn't want them kicking down the door.

"Andie can we go with you?" Alex asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Andie replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Alex demanded. "I want to go!"

"Then why'd you ask?" Andie teased as they took the three staircases up to Miles's weapon room. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to go?"

Alex frowned and skipped two steps to come into the same pace as Andie.

"So," Alex said slowly. "We can go."

Andie smiled as she pretended to think about it.

"Ah," She glanced down at him. "No."

"Andie!" Alex groaned.

Laughing, Andie turned to go down the long hallway on the third floor of Miles's house. It was dark and Andie momentarily forgot that Alex couldn't see anything,

"Andie!" He just about squeaked.

"Grab my t-shirt." She replied calmly. "Just take it and hold on,"

She almost didn't feel him grab her t-shirt. When they made it all the way to the end of the hallway, Andie pressed her palm against the center of the door. There was a click and the door swung open.

A couple of lights flickered on and Alex stepped out from around Andie.

"Whoa." He said in awe.

Andie grinned down at the teenager.

"Don't touch anything." Moose said ruffling his hair. "We don't want you hurting yourself."

"Same goes for you Chase." Andie said as she made her way over to a table stacked high with all different kinds of guns.

The room was about the size of ten parking spaces. It was a boring grey color with about six tables in random places. Each table had a different type of weapon on it. There were knives, guns, stakes and other things that Andie was sure Chase and Alex would have no idea what they were.

"Do we get guns?" Chase asked excitedly.

"No because you're not coming." Andie replied picking up a gun and examining it.

"Oh come on." Both Alex and Chase whined.

Raising an eyebrow, Andie held the gun in her shoulder and pointed it at the wall. Moose was having fun tossing knives up into the air and moving to catch them in daring ways. Both of them didn't want Chase or Alex to come because they didn't want them to get hurt.

Before Andie could tell them that under no circumstances were they coming, Miles appeared in the doorway with Missy and Nora.

"D," He said. "We've got another video."

Nora held up the laptop and Andie cleared a space on the table of guns to sit it. Then Nora pressed play and backed away from the screen while Andie, Moose, Chase and Alex crowded around.

The screen lit up and Breca appeared, she waved happy to the camera and pulled her legs up to sit Indian style in mid air.

"Andie, Andie, Andie." She tutted, shaking her head. "You have no idea how enjoyable it has been having Shane for company."

Andie's fingers gripped the edge of the table.

"She's been so much fun." Breca continued. "But anyway, let's forget about that."

The vampire glanced down at a watch on her wrist.

"We've got four hours before the sun sets." She huffed. "It looks to me like you're not coming."

Breca gave the screen a bright smile.

"Does that mean I get to rip off something else that will cause Shane pain?" Breca gave a giddy laugh. "You should have seen her Andie, begging and pleading for me not to pull out her fangs. Oh and the way she cried for hours after I had fully gotten them out, she moaned and called out your name so many times I'm starting to wonder what's been going on between the two of you."

Andie's fingers made dents in the table.

"Would you like to see her?" Breca asked excitedly. "Hold on for a hot second!"

The vampire disappeared for a moment before returning with Shane. The dark skinned vampire was glaring at Breca with such a hate that Andie feared Shane might kill Breca before they got there.

"She's not too happy with me right now." Breca said. "Oh but you've gotta see."

Breca began to try and pry Shane's mouth open.

"I had to stitch her gums closed cause she would have bled to death." Breca commented as she and Shane wrestled. "Let me tell you it was not an easy job. Be still!"

Andie's eyes widened when Breca finally did get Shane's mouth open. She brought the girl close to the camera and just about shoved Shane's mouth over the camera.

"See?" Breca's voice asked.

Shane's mouth was full of her own blood. Her gums where her fangs had been taken out were a very ugly purple colored but they could clearly see the black string that was weaved in her gums, pulling them closed. It didn't stop the blood and pus from seeping through though.

"That's horrible." Alex's voice said.

Breca pulled Shane back, smiling as she patted the girls' cheek. Shane glared at her and in one swift moment, she spat a big glop of blood and pus into Breca's face. Breca gave small shriek of disgust and threw Shane roughly to the floor as she wiped at her face. They could no longer see Shane but they did hear her cry out when Breca kicked her hard.

"You'd better hurry up West," Breca growled. "If your little vampire doesn't start behaving, she'll be dead sooner than you think. Don't forget what I want, one immortality and one Alex."

As the screen faded out, Andie slowly uncurled her fingers from the metal table. She stood up straight and popped her neck.

"So what are we doing?" Miles asked.

"We're going after Shane." Andie replied.

"But I have to go." Alex said. "Did you not hear her? She wants me, you've gotta take me with you."

Alex snatched a pistol from the table and cocked it. Andie raised an eyebrow, how did he even now how to do that?

"If he gets to go then there's no way in hell I'm being left behind." Chase said reaching over Alex's head to take hold of a shotgun.

"Fine," Andie said waving a hand. "Miles, I'm going to need you to stay here and keep all calls going to 911 that involve us from reaching their destination."

Miles nodded and picked up his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"If I have my way," Andie said loading a clip into her own shotgun. "Breca's gonna die tonight."

"I don't think you're going to get the chance though." Nora replied picking her way through the knives and grenades. "She's different than any vampire any of us have fought before."

Andie nodded.

"But just incase, the people are in the houses close by will hear screaming and they will without a doubt call 911." She looked at Chase and Alex. "No offense but it's just in their nature."

Chase shrugged.

"I don't consider myself human anymore." He said.

"I don't wanna be considered human." Alex said.

Rolling her eyes, Andie turned to Nora and Moose.

"We should split up at first." She told them. "It's a big cemetery and we'll cover more ground."

They both nodded.

"Alex stays with me." Andie said as they all headed out of the room. "Just because Breca wants him."

"And me?" Chase asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask you if you were okay moving through the cemetery by yourself." Andie shrugged. "But if you're not then you can go with Nora, Moose or me."

Chase thought about it.

"How will I keep in touch with you guys?" He asked.

"That could be a problem huh?" Andie asked. "Humans can't hear vampire voices can they?"

Moose and Nora shook their heads.

"Hold on we've gotta go talk to Miles." Andie said as they went into the living room.

"What do you need now?" Miles teased.

"A way to talk to Chase when he's not with me." Andie replied shrugging.

Miles put a hand under his chin as he thought. Then he snapped his fingers and went out of the room, only to return moments later with two very small gadgets.

"They hook around your ears." He explained. "You'll be able to hear each others thoughts while you wear them."

After thanking Miles and putting the devices on their ears, the group headed outside.

"Are we driving?" Alex asked.

Andie shook her head.

"We're flying." She replied.

Both Chase and Alex raised eyebrows,

"Alex you get on my back, Chase either Nora or Moose will hold onto you." Andie replied squatting low enough for Alex to climb onto her back.

Once he was securely on her back, her arms under his knees and his wrapped tightly around her neck. Andie turned to Moose and Nora, they had decided that each one would take hold of one of Chase's arms.

"Let's go." Andie said grinning at them.

It didn't take long to get to the cemetery and once they had all landed safely on the ground. They began to figure out who would go where. Andie was sending Chase through the front, while Moose would go around to the side, Nora to the other side and Andie and Alex would enter from the farthest right.

"If you find Breca and Shane just tell me and we'll be there." Andie said. "Don't try to take her on or anything, she's too dangerous for that."

They all nodded and headed off in their separate directions.

Andie made sure to keep Alex in front of her. It didn't really matter where he walked with her, but Andie just felt better about him walking in front of her.

As they tip toed through the many graves, Andie shivered slightly. Someone or something was watching. Glancing around, Andie narrowed her eyes. She didn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Alex." Andie whispered.

He nodded to show he was listening.

"There's someone here." She told him quietly. "Don't make any sudden movements and don't say anything."

Again he nodded.

"Oh yea like you guys weren't making as much noise already with your loud as hell walking!"

Andie watched Alex jump a foot in the air but she only sighed and let her body relax. Pinching the bridge of her nose until it was at its breaking point, Andie turned around and sighed.

"Hey Fox."

**Eh not too bad of a cliffhanger. Um I'll try and update as soon as possible but it's one in the morning here and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I think I'm gonna work on Eat You Alive tomorrow. Oh lol and I just read that Chris Brown said before the Teen Choice Awards that the show was rigged because they couldn't let the host loose lol, I guess he was right.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	23. I Wanna Feel Something

** I Wanna Feel Something**

**Ha! I bloody found it!! I told you guys I would and I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. I lost this chapter and I've been searching for it for forever. But I found it and now I'm back to writing it. **

**Let's see, I think we've got maybe one or two more chapters after this. It's weird that my vampire story has gone by so fast but I had fun writing it. After this one there's gonna be a sequel named Are You Afraid of the Dark, so be looking out for that one lol. But in this chapter I'm not so sure what's gonna happen, I know that we're gonna finally get to meet Fox and hopefully we'll get Shane saved.**

**A/N-This one is named after a Trace Adkins song called "I Wanna Feel Something" it's a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do however own the idea of turning the characters into vampires and werewolves and all the other mystical creatures.**

Andie raised an eyebrow as Fox stood on the tip of her nose. She surveyed him for a moment before shaking her head. He was a typical pixie, only about four inches tall with long pitch black hair that reached the middle of his back and a small muscular body. Andie supposed though that sense he was an assassins assistant he'd have to be somewhat strong. He had sharp blue eyes and a handsome face.

"Who's the kid?" Fox asked breaking Andie's thoughts.

"Alex," She told him. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd get off my nose."

Fox gave her a smirk before unfolding his green wings and hovering in the air right in front of her face. He looked over Andie' shoulder for a moment before whizzing past her head and stopping just inches from Alex's face.

"What's up Alex, the names Fox."

Sighing, Andie rolled her eyes as Alex stuttered out a greeting.

"What are you doing here Fox?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Figured you could use my help." The pixie replied shrugging. "After all, I can tell you where Breca is."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked. "And how prey tell do you know where she is?"

Fox gave her a sly grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased.

Andie growled and snatched the pixie out of the air, she didn't squeeze him or anything, she just held him very firmly.

"Listen here you little fairy," She growled. "Either you tell me where Breca has taken Shane or I'm going to feed you to Nora's cat ya hear?"

"Don't call me fairy!" Fox growled back. "I'm not no damn fairy!"

"Do you hear me!" Andie asked shaking him so hard that glittery dust fell from him.

"Alright, alright!" Fox yelled his tiny fingers gripping her hand tightly. "I'll take to where Breca is, but you've gotta stop shaking my brains out vampire."

Growling again, Andie released the pixie and it floated up into the air.

"Now," He said straightening the small pair of jeans and t-shirt that he wore. "Let's go save your friend."

He zoomed out of sight, leaving a glittery trail behind him.

"Hey Andie," Alex whispered as they set off after him.

"Yes Alex?"

"Are all pixies that strange?"

Giggling, Andie nodded.

"Yes they are." She whispered.

"I heard that vampire!" Fox yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Andie took Alex's hand and began to pull him toward the way she knew Fox had gone. After all, pixies had a very distinctive smell about them.

--

Chase didn't understand why he'd gone by himself. At first he'd been eager to but now he wasn't so sure. It was so quiet and dark in the cemetery, but he couldn't risk talking to Andie for fear he'd be heard.

He passed the headstones quickly, only glancing at a few of them. None of them ringing any bells in his head. Chase hadn't even seen anything move out of the corner of his eyes, but he kept the gun tucked in his shoulder anyway.

When Chase got to the exact middle of the cemetery, his eyes widened. There was a statue, of two angels. One of them was Andie and the other was of Moose, both of them were kneeling on their knees and looked as if they were praying. As Chase moved closer to the statues, he stood directly in front of Andie's statue and stared down at her. She looked sad and a carved in tear had slide down her right cheek. Moose was the same expect his tear was carved into his left cheek.

At there knees there was a headstone, it was marble and completely smoothed except for the names that had been craved into it. Andrea and Robert West, 1689 to 1708.

"Love you forever." Chase read out loud. "Mom and Dad."

Blinking, Chase switched his normal eyes to his snake eyes and gazed down at the headstone. He didn't know why but for some reason, his mind told him to. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a slit of light shining through the cracks between the headstone and the grass.

"What is that?" He murmured to himself.

Bending slightly, Chase held his gun with one hand while he began to pry at the headstone with the other. He had only pulled it away so that he barely see down into the hole when suddenly he heard something behind him.

Standing straight up and whirling around, Chase came face to face with Breca. He let out a strangled yell and squeezed the trigger of his gun. The sound of the gun going off rang through the air as did Chase's yell when Breca launched herself at him.

--

Andie and Alex jumped a foot in the air when the gunshot suddenly broke the silent night. And seconds later, Chase's yell could be heard as well.

"Chase!" Alex yelled.

"Shh!" Andie and Fox hissed.

"We've gotta go make sure Chase is alright!" Alex exclaimed.

"We're almost to where Breca has Shane." Fox said. "If I know Breca she's got Chase now as well, so let's go."

Andie nodded and followed Fox towards the center of the cemetery, Alex close behind. They only ran for a few moments before they had reached the center of the cemetery and Andie grimaced at the statues that they found there. She heard Alex let out a tiny gasp and Andie turned her back to them.

"That's you." He said softly. "And Moose."

Nodding, Andie didn't turn back around. She hated those statues with a passion, she never understood why her parents had them made when everyone and their mother knew that they didn't care for Andie and Moose as much as they pretended to.

"This is so cool." Alex murmured as he placed his hand gently on the stone Andie's cheek. He traced their tears as well and Andie sighed slightly,

"Hey vampire, take a look at this."

Turning around, Andie's eyes met Fox's tiny ones and she looked past him to see him standing right above a space inbetween the statue and the ground. A bright light was shining through it and Andie wondered why she hadn't seen that before.

"What is that?" Alex asked as they moved forward to look at it.

"Hmm," Andie murmured placing her hands on the statues side. "Hold on a second."

Letting her eyes turn an icy blue, Andie growled slightly as she started push hard on the heavy concrete. Grunting, Andie held back a laugh when Fox moved between her separated hands and began to push as well.

"I'll help." Alex said as he placed his hands next to Andie's.

Together, the three of them managed to push the statue away from the whole in the ground until it was big enough for them to fit their bodies down in it.

Looking down in the hole, Andie stared at the floor that she saw about twenty feet down. There was no latter for the Alex to climb down and Andie figured she just have to hold him tightly.

"I think we should call Nora and Moose." Alex said as he took stared down the hole.

"Probably," Andie nodded as she sent out a message to her family.

Moments later, Nora landed on the ground not too far away from them. She walked over to them and looked down the hole too.

"Where does that go?" She asked looking at Andie. "And where'd the fairy come from?"

"I'm not a fairy!" Fox yelled.

"He's not a fairy," Andie said absentmindedly. "He's a pixie."

Nora raised an eyebrow and before looking down in the hole as well. When Moose landed next to her, he smiled down into the hole.

"Looks like we found her headquarters." He said happily.

Rolling her eyes, Andie grabbed Alex around the middle and picked him up.

"Hold onto me." She told him quietly.

Alex nodded and looked down into the hole once before turning to bury his face in her shoulder.

"I'll see you down there." Andie muttered to Moose and Nora before stepping into the hole and letting herself fall.

It took longer than Andie had predicted for them to actually make it to the bottom. They seemed to just fall for hours, during the first hour Alex had panicked but soon he realized that they were still falling and weren't dead and he was fine. Then ten minutes after the second hour of falling Nora, Moose and Fox joined them.

"What is this?" Nora asked. "This is freaky!"

"It's a trick of the mind." Fox informed.

He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. His tiny eye closed,

"Don't worry, you'll know when we hit the ground."

Alex frowned, his hands still clutching tightly at Andie's shirt.

"How?" He asked.

Fox didn't answer and Andie glanced at the ground before gasping.

"Ground!" She yelled.

Seconds later they all were suddenly hitting the ground. Andie, who had been lying on her stomach with Alex clinging to her front, held out her hand and cried out slightly when her hands hit the ground hard and she felt her wrist completely slide out of place.

"Andrea!"

Falling onto her side, Andie held her wrist in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. They hadn't even gotten into a fight yet and she was already hurt.

"God damn it!" She hissed.

She felt cool hands wrap around her wrist and before she could open her eyes the hands yanked on her wrist and there was loud pop.

Andie screamed.

"Shut up vampire!" Fox hissed in her ear, as he clung to her cartilage. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Well I'm sorry but that hurt!" Andie growled, her ice turning ice blue.

"Hey D," Nora said. "You need to see this."

Sitting up, Andie's eyes searched the room that they had ended up in and her eyes widened.

"No, this is not possible." She murmured jumping to her feet.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Alex what do you see?" Andie asked quickly. "What does the room look like to you?"

At Alex's confused look, Moose stepped up to stand next to him and looked around. Andie watched her twin carefully, wondering if he saw what she saw.

"Andie, it's our house." He murmured. "The cellar to our house."

Not looking at him, Andie turned to the pixie who was floating in the air next to her.

"Fox?" She asked.

"I've already been down here vampire." He said. "It looks like a garden to me. With lots of cats just hiding in the greenness, waiting to pounce on me."

Andie watched him shiver so hard that specks of gold dust fell from him.

"Nora?" She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the vampire.

Panic was already setting into Andie, this was not good.

"It's me and Ty's house." She told Andie softly. "The living room anyways."

Turning back to the first person she'd asked, Andie looked down at Alex.

"And you?" She muttered.

"It's my room." He replied. "Yea my room at my house, but it can't be."

He looked up at Andie confused.

"Can it?"

Muttering under her breath, Andie turned to look out at the room. Her eyes searched the walls tiredly and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do you see Andie?" Alex asked.

Andie glanced at the headstone in the middle of the room and shivered.

"I see Chase's grave." She murmured. "Right there."

Raising her hand, Andie pointed to where she saw a headstone.

"Andie," Alex said. "There's no headstone there, that's my bed."

Shaking her head, Andie slowly walked toward the headstone. She ran her fingers over the top gently and felt as if she'd been shocked.

"Chase Collins." She read softly. "Died, August 19th 2008."

"Andie." Nora said softly.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "That's today."

--

When Chase woke up, his head hurt something terrible. He shivered slightly as cold air hit his chest and he realized that his shirt was gone. Muttering under his breath, Chase opened his eyes and let out a strangled yell. Breca was standing so close that their noses were practically touching.

"Whoa you are close!"

She chuckled and stepped back.

"I've been waiting for the past twenty minutes for you to wake up."

Chase raised an eyebrow and looked around. He frowned slightly, it was like he was floating on nothing. Stars were everywhere and the two of them seemed to just be floating in the atmosphere.

"Where are we?" He asked. "This can't be real."

Breca chuckled,

"What do you see Chase?" She asked him. "You tell me where you think we are."

"In space." Chase whispered. "I can see the stars and it's so dark yet light at the same time."

Breca smiled,

"Funny." She murmured. "How the mind constantly plays tricks on you huh?"

"What?" Chase asked. "I don't understand."

Breca didn't answer at first, instead she turned to stare out into the stars.

"You wanna know what I see Chase?" She asked him.

When Chase didn't answer, Breca huffed but continued as if he had.

"I see fire, nothing but hot burning fire." She said. "It's everywhere yet when I go to touch it strays away as if my touch would burn it. Can you imagine that? Me being able to burn fire."

Chase watched her walk out into the darkness so far that he almost couldn't see her. But when she spoke it was as if she were standing right next to him.

"It's Hell Chase," She told him. "We're in Hell right now and only I can see it, not to mention the never ending sound of his laughter. Can't you hear it? The cruel merciless laughter that has haunted my dreams whenever I have them."

"What laughter?" Chase muttered.

"_His_ laughter Chase," Breca said. "The person who I have been playing a game with for nearly a thousand years now. Wherever I go he finds me, he calls to me and whispers horrible things in my ear. And—and I like what he whispers."

Chase jumped again when Breca was suddenly back in front of him. Her blood red eyes piercing into his and he found that he couldn't look away.

"He's coming for me Chase." She whispered. "My time has run it's coarse, he says that I'm of better use….he—he says he'll give me power. The highest power there is, I'll be more powerful than god himself Chase. He promises."

Chase watched as Breca slowly retreated into the stars, her lips moving so fast that he couldn't see them. But her voice still floated through the air back to him.

"He promises…..he promises."

--

Andie wasn't sure how long they all simply stood there. Each of them looking at some different kind of room. She knew that the doors or hallways that led out of there were each in a different place and she didn't like that. It meant they would have to split up, and she wasn't a fan of splitting.

"We can't." Moose said. "Alex is too little, he can't go by himself."

"There's no other way." Nora said. "Each of us is seeing something different, which means the door that leads out of here is in a different place for us all."

Andie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can take care of myself you know."

Looking down at the boy, Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She teased.

Alex nodded his head furiously.

"I've got a gun, therefore I can handle it." He said.

"This Chase person had a gun too did they not?" Fox asked.

Alex glared at him,

"We're wasting time Andie." He said. "Let's just get this over with."

Andie and Alex stared at each other for a moment before she gave a single nod.

"You'll go one at a time." She said softly. "Starting with Alex."

The boy nodded and tucked his gun in his shoulder before moving directly in front of Andie and heading towards where he saw a door. Andie watched as it looked like to her he was heading right for Chase's tombstone. When he was inches away from it, he turned back around and nodded to them before suddenly taking another step and disappearing.

"That's a freaky as it comes." Nora commented.

"You next Nora." Andie said ignoring her comment.

"Yea well my doors over here." She turned to the right and started to walk towards the wall. She placed her hand on the knob and the others watched as it disappeared to them completely.

"See you soon," She paused. "Hopefully."

She disappeared before Andie could say anything.

"Moose, you next."

He nodded to his twin and strolled across the room before disappearing just like Alex and Nora had.

"Fox," Andie said. "I'll see you once we get out of this maze."

Fox nodded and saluted Andie before his green wings started to move fastly and he disappeared up into the ceiling. Andie found it weird that her and Fox had the strangest doors, his was in the ceiling and hers was a hole right behind Chase's headstone. Sighing, Andie jumped over Chase's headstone and fell down into the pitch black hole.

--

Alex moved slowly and quickly through the darkness, he couldn't see anything but that didn't matter. As long as he kept his shoulder pressed right up against the wall he'd be fine. Alex kept his gun tucked in his shoulder and he would not hesitate to shoot someone if they snuck up on him.

"This can't be good." He murmured to himself. "I can't see shit."

"You know you shouldn't curse."

Alex left a squeak and turned around while squeezing the trigger of the gun. He fired about five times and when he finally stopped, he was still in darkness.

"Your aim sucks." The voice said again.

Alex frowned.

"Shane?"

He thought he heard a chuckle.

"I was wondering when you'd realize it was me." She said. "Good thing your aim sucks or you might have got me good."

"We need a light." Alex muttered. "Don't these guns have lights?"

"They should." Shane replied sighing.

Alex fiddled with it for a moment and before he knew it, the stupid thing was firing again.

"Alex!" Shane hissed. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm still getting use to this."

"Why did Andie give you a gun in the first place?" Shane asked.

"So we could come save you." Alex said. "Not to mention Breca wants me for some reason."

He was sure that Shane was about to say something else but at that exact moment he pressed a button on the side of the gun and a bright light flashed on.

"Ha!" Alex exclaimed.

He turned the gun around right and searched the room for Shane. Frowning, he shined the light in every part of the room he was in. The only problem was, Shane wasn't there.

"I'm losing my mind."

--

Andie didn't think she'd ever been in a more wet yet dry place in her life. The room that she'd fallen into had been full of water, dry water if that was even possible. It was kinda like she thought that she was soaking wet but when she'd touch her skin and clothes they'd be dry.

"Breca has got to have a serious witch or wizard doing this." She muttered as she trudged through the dry water. "Because this has got to be my mind playing tricks on me."

She had been walking for about ten minutes in what looked like a sea of water when suddenly, the water was gone but her clothes were dripping wet.

"I hate magic." Andie muttered as she wrung her shirt out.

"You're not the first vampire to say that you know."

Spinning around, Andie glared at the black haired girl that stood in front of her.

"Where's Shane?" She asked.

Breca smiled slightly at her.

"Shane's, safe." She replied. "Don't worry, I expect Alex will be the first to get to her."

Andie's glare hardened.

"Fox?"

Breca shrugged her shoulders,

"Did you know that pixie have a very high fear of cats, Andie?" She asked. "I suppose that Fox is testing his fear to the breaking point right about now."

"And Moose and Nora?" Andie asked.

Breca chuckled,

"Let's just say that Moose is a little caught up while Nora is a little lost."

Andie's glare turned ice blue.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked.

"That's just it." Breca replied, her eyes turning a blood red. "You don't."

Andie watched in confusion as Breca erupted in flames and disappeared from her sight. Growling in frustration, Andie balled up her fists.

"Hey Andie." A very girly voice said.

Closing her eyes, Andie turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Cracking open an eye, Andie stared at the people in slight shock.

"We just figured that you might need some help learning that not everyone is worth getting your ass beat over."

Glaring at Tuck, Andie's eyes flickered from him to Taylor then behind them to the 410.

"You wanna fight?" She said allowing herself to vamp.

Tuck nodded and Taylor grinned. Her teeth were already starting to shape into her canines.

"Then let's fight."

--

Moose wasn't too sure where exactly he was. He'd taken the door that, in his old house, led from the cellar to the kitchen. But right now this was not the kitchen he remembered from 1708. He walked around the deserted white room in confusion, there were no doors and no windows so how was he supposed to get out of there?

"This is not cracking." He muttered scratching his hair and letting his hat fall to the ground.

Taking another step, Moose didn't notice as bright green vines started to snake out from the white floor. They curled around his hat slowly before pulling it down into the floor and out of sight.

"This makes no sense!" Moose yelled. "This is why I hate magic!"

Moose jumped about a foot in the air when something cold and slimy wrapped around his left ankle. He tried to snatch his leg away from whatever it was by running but he found himself face planting in the floor sooner than he thought possible.

"What the hell?" He murmured pushing himself up and looking down.

The green vine was slowly wrapping up his leg and leaving behind a trail of bright blue slime every place that it touched.

"Get off!" Moose yelled kicking his leg.

But the vine was strong and simply wrapped itself tighter around him. Throwing his arm back behind him, Moose clawed at the white floor. Hoping to find a groove or something in it that he could grab onto and pull himself away. But he soon found that hand pent down as well when the slimy feeling was slowly creeping up his arm.

"No!" He grunted as he jerked his arm away but the vine held tighter to him.

He let out a frustrated growl when it was suddenly in his hair, twisting at his curly locks and pulling at them painfully. Using his other hand, Moose tried to pull them out but it only caused his scalp severe pain. When he felt the sliminess on his forehead Moose closed his eyes,

"This is not good."

--

Nora didn't know where she was. It was hot, she was outside and the only reason she hadn't turn to dust was because of the clouds.

And they were wearing thin.

"I can't believe this." Nora muttered. "Of the god damn places to send me, send to the freaking desert why don't you?"

Nora heard someone chuckle behind her and she spun around. However she lost her footing and flipped back into a crouching position,

"Look up Nora." A voice said. "Look up into the sky."

Against her better judgment Nora did, and her eyes widened in shock.

The sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds.

--

Fox knew that going through the ceiling had not been a good idea. He couldn't believe that he'd ended up in an attic that was infested with cats. Granted he hadn't seen one yet, he could still sense and smell them. They were everywhere and the more he flew into the depth of the room, the more he realized there wasn't really anyway out.

"Well isn't this just a cup of sun shine?" He muttered darkly to himself.

Landing on a dusty rocking chair, Fox let his bright blue eyes search the room slowly and carefully. He needed to locate each cat and figure out how many exactly he was up against. The only probably was that these were most likely magical cats and they were the worst kind.

"They cheat." Fox muttered to himself. "Damn magical cats cheat."

"What do you mean they cheat?"

Jumping so hard that gold dust fell off him, Fox looked up into the dead eyes of a porcelain doll. Turning around, he flittered up so that they were face to face.

"Did you just talk?" He asked it. "Or am I just starting to lose my mind?"

"I don't know." The dolls lips didn't move. "Are you?"

"That's that ventriloquist stuff isn't it?" Fox asked. "So who's really behind your voice doll?"

Fox suddenly noticed how quiet it had gotten in the room. Swallowing slightly, he turned in mid air just in time to see the outline of a camouflaged cat jumping at him.

And Fox was sure that he'd never screamed so hard in his life.

--

Chase didn't know how long he'd been chained up, all he knew was that his arms were starting to hurt. Breca had not come back since she went into her little rant and Chase was glad. She scared him, badly but he supposed that she was supposed to.

Moving his arms so that he could hear the clink of the metal chain, Chase heaved a sigh. He didn't like just sitting around waiting to be rescued. It was tiring and made him anxious as well.

He was just about to start yelling for Breca to come back and let him go when there was a slight pop and a figure came shooting up out of the ground. Or what Chase considered the ground since he was floating in the galaxy.

Chase's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Chase! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Opening his mouth to tell his baby brother to shut up and come unchain him, Chase's eyes flickered behind his head to see Breca standing behind him.

"Alex! He yelled. "Behind you!"

He watched as Breca's hand connected with the back of Alex's head and he dropped like lead to the ground. Chase and Breca met eyes and she smiled brightly at him.

"This is turning out to be easier than I thought it would."

**Right this ones done, I made it all long and full of action for you guys so I hope you like it.**

**A/N-Breca's rant…..Breca's rant was inspired by Norman Bates and I'll give anyone who can tell me off the top of there without looking up who Norman Bates is two mini Chase's and a Moose lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	24. La La Land

**La La Land**

**Hey guys, this is like either the last chapter or the second to last chapter in this series. It's sad but still it's gonna get a sequel I promise. I haven't been doing much, been going to Haunted Houses and they've been kicking my ass real talk lol. I've got a massive bruise and rug burn on my shoulder and my other arm has finger print bruises on it. But they're fun so I'm planning on going to more before October's over.**

**Um last chapter….my weirdest one yet. It has probably got to be my favorite out of anything I've ever written though so that's gotta count for something. Um a whole bunch happen and now Breca has both Alex and Chase so Andie needs to hurry up and save them yea? Let's get this chapter started.**

**A/N-This one is named after Demi Levato's song "La La Land" which is a really cool song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's a very good thing I don't now that I think about it.**

Fox was the first to get out of his room first. He didn't think he'd kill any of the cats but they all knew that they'd been in fight. As far as he could tell he didn't have a scratch on him and he was thankful for that. This way if Andie needed his help he could easily give it. As he flew through the dark hallway, he wondered where exactly Andie was. It was dark and cold for some reason but when he heard the sound of a body hitting a wall and the one next to him indented quite a bit he smiled. Only Andie would ever through someone into a wall so hard they dented it.

Flying over to the wall, Fox began to knock on it. He hit it twice and waited, he was just about to give up and think that there was no one else on the other side when he heard Andie's voice in his head.

"Why are you knocking on my head?"

Laughing, Fox put his hands on his hips and huffed.

"How do I get to where you are?" He asked out loud.

"Be still."

Fox frowned and tilted his head. What did she mean be still? How was she planning on getting to him exactly. Just when he had opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, a pale slender hand shot out of the wall and grabbed him around the middle.

"Andie!" He squeaked.

Closing his eyes, Fox caught sight of his body being brought towards the wall. There was a swishing sound and wind ruffled his black hair. Cracking one eye open, Fox peeked out to see Andie grinning at him. She had a busted lip and a black eye but her ice blue eyes were sparkling none the less.

"What the hell happened to you vampire?" He asked wiggling from her grip.

Andie grinned back over her shoulder. Fox shot up to stand on the top of her head, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Six vampires lay out cold on the white ground, blood pouring from various parts of their bodies. He recognized a few of them but it was the sight of Tuck who was lying on his stomach knocked out that made him stare in awe.

"You took out Tuck." He said staring down at Andie.

"Yea and when I find her I'm going to take out Taylor." Andie replied. "Now tell me, is there anyway to track your ex mistress?"

"Ex?" A voice behind Andie scoffed.

Fox tried to jump off of Andie's head but the moment he was in the air, a hand curled around his body.

"Andie!" He yelled.

Spinning around, Andie growled as Taylor pulled her hand back with Fox held tightly in her hand.

"Let him go Taylor." She growled.

"You stupid little fairy!" Taylor snarled shaking him hard. "You betrayed me!"

She shook him harder before throwing him into the wall. Fox hit it hard and gold dust puffed around his whole entire body. Then he slowly slid down the wall.

"Fox!" Andie exclaimed.

She watched with wide eyes as he slid to the ground, he gave a whimpered sigh before his entire body slacked against the wall.

Andie growled dangerously before turning back to Taylor.

"If he's dead, I'm going to kill you." She growled.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"It's not like he was worth anything anyway, he was just some dumb little fairy that was looking for some attention."

"He's not a fairy!" Andie yelled jumping at Taylor.

--

Nora scrambled over to the only tree in sight. It was a skinny practically dead palm tree but it had shade around it none the less. She hugged the trunk tightly and whimpered. It was getting hotter and hotter, the sun was slowly but surely peeking out from behind the clouds and Nora squeezed her eyes shut as two tears slid down her round cheeks.

"I don't wanna die." She whimpered. "Not like this."

Hissing, Nora pressed her body even closer to the tree when a wisp of went sent her long hair into the little sunlight there was and it sparked.

"I'm going to burn." She whispered. "I'm going to burn and die."

Squeezing her eyes shut so tightly that it hurt, Nora slide down to the ground. Curling her body around the tree, she tried not to choke out a sob.

"Andie, where are you?"

--

Moose clawed at the vine that was slowly but surely wrapping around his neck. He'd gotten his hand free with a lot of struggling but now they were occupied with trying to keep from choking to death.

"Stupid piece of crap vine." He choked out.

As if the vines had heard him they tightened around his body. Moose gasped out before wiggling his body even harder. Wrapping his fingers around the vines, Moose pulled at them harder. The slimy stuff was all over his face and his clothes, it was slowly creeping into his eyes and blinding him. It was in his mouth and it tasted like rotten shit.

Spitting it from his mouth and hissing, Moose arched his back hard trying to break free from the vines. He let out a strangled grunt as his neck cracked slightly and a tear slide down his cheek.

"Come on!" He panted. "Let go of me!"

Rolling onto his stomach, Moose panted and growled. The vines tightened once more and he winced. His vision was becoming blurry and it was getting harder for him to breathe.

"A--Andie." He gasped as his vision started to become darker. "P--Please help me."

The last thing Moose felt was the vine slowly start to creep down his throat.

--

Chase sat with Alex who was out cold in his lap. He was rubbing the knot that was forming on the back of his head and glaring at the figure in the shadows that he knew was Breca. She'd hurt his little brother, that was grounds to be killed in his eye sight.

"You know Chase," Breca's voice said. "You really shouldn't let your thoughts become that dark. It's not good for when you are turned."

Chase blinked.

Turned? Into what?

"Oh come now," Breca chuckled. "You can't tell me that you don't want to be turned so you can spend the rest of eternity with your precious Andie."

As she stepped into the light, Chase could see her making a face.

"She won't want to watch you die Chase," She continued. "So it's either she turns you or she'll give you the birthday present of leaving you on your thirtieth birthday."

Chase frowned.

"Andie wouldn't do that." He said.

"You think you know her so well." Breca sneered. "But you don't Chase, you'll never full know everything about Andie until you become just like her, humans don't understand what's it's like to be a creature of the night."

"I know enough." Chase replied.

Chuckling, Breca shook her head. She was just about to say something else when there was a very loud boom from the other end of the darkness and stars.

"What's that?" Chase asked out loud.

Breca paid him no attention as she slowly began to walk over back into the darkness. The stars glittered all over the place and seemed to get brighter with each one of her steps.

"I believe the rescue team has arrived." Breca said happily.

Chase sat up excitedly, Andie was here to save him.

"If she arrives before I get back," Breca said as her legs erupted in flames. "Tell her I'll be with you all in a moment."

She disappeared just as a crack erupted in the starry darkness. Chase closed his eyes at the bright blinding white light that shot through the wide crack before opening them in a squint to watch a figure step through.

"Andie!"

--

The moment she and Fox knocked Taylor out with a blow to the back of the head that didn't quite kill her, Andie threw herself into the wall where she thought she heard Chase's voice. At first it didn't break but the second time she did it, the wall cracked right down the middle.

Stepping through with Fox sitting on her shoulder, Andie had expected another mind game. But when she heard Chase call out her name, her heart started to beat and she was at his side in a second. Cupping his face and looking over him carefully,

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

But before he could answer she looked down into his lap and saw Alex.

"What happened?" She demanded taking the teenager from Chase's lap.

"He was the first to find me." Chase replied. "Breca knocked him out, I don't know if it's serious or not.."

"And Moose and Nora?" Andie asked lying Alex on the star like ground. "Have you seen or heard from either of them?"

Chase shook his head and Andie frowned. This was not good, she had called to them in their minds and neither of them replied. She was starting to fear the worst.

"Where's Breca?" Fox asked coming to float in front of Chase's face.

"Where'd you get a fairy from?" Chase asked.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Andie sighed as Fox got ready to blow up at Chase.

"Babe, he's not a fairy." She said patiently. "He's a pixie."

"Is there a difference?" Chase asked.

"Yes there's a difference!" Fox squeaked his voice reaching glass breaking point.

"Fox, later." Andie said.

She studied Chase's bonds carefully for a moment. The lock in them was big was she couldn't fit her fingers into them.

"Move your hands vampire." Fox said shoving her middle and ring finger off the key hole. "This looks like my kind of job."

Andie smiled at him before standing up. Running her bloody fingers through her hair, she did two circles.

"Please tell me you see outer space." Chase said as he watched her.

"What?" Andie asked without looking at him.

"What do you see?" Chase asked. "Cause I see the stars in the galaxy."

"I bet you do." Andie murmured. "You're human….you're lucky."

"You see hell don't you?" Chase asked.

Andie turned and stared down at him with her ice blue eyes. They were haunting and Chase found that he couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yes," She nodded once. "I see hell."

Before Chase could say anything, there was the swooshing sound behind him and Andie spun around to see Breca with Shane. She was holding the vampire around the waist, Shane's eyes were hazy and un focused and blood dripped from her mouth freely.

"Breca." Andie growled. "Let her go."

"No can do Andrea." Breca said. "See you have something that I want."

Andie slowly brought her hand up to the chain around her neck. She fingered it for a moment before meeting Shane's glossy eyes.

"Don't--don't do it Andie." She gasped out, each word sounding as if it hurt.

Andie felt a slight tug on the right leg of her pants and her eyes flickered down quickly to see bright green eyes staring up at her.

"I don't only want that, but I want the boy too." Breca said.

"Why?" Andie asked. "What's so special about him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Breca said. "How is it that a human came to have such a strong psychic aura about him? It's not possible."

"Apparently, it is." Andie said shrugging. "But why do you care?"

"Andrea, you have no idea what I could do with someone like him." Breca said. "Predicting the future and telling whether or not a plan of mine will be victorious in turning the humans into the pets that they really should be."

"Ah," Andie nodded. "Finally the whole plan comes out."

Breca smiled at her and nodded.

"It comes out but I'm so far along in the process that there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Andie titled her head slightly.

"Explain to me how you plan to make the humans pets." She said. "Cause it's gonna take more than you and a couple of rebel vampires to pull that one off."

As she talked, Andie slowly walked toward Breca. Blocking her sight of the now awake Alex who had flattened himself against the ground and was slowly crawling around Chase toward Shane and Breca.

"It won't be easy I know that." Breca snapped. "I never thought it was going to be, but I've spent the last five hundred years gathering my army Andrea."

Andie raised her eyebrows.

"I've got creatures you've only ever heard of in stories and monsters you only seen in your nightmares." She smirked. "And what have you, a couple of humans, a few vampires, and a pixie."

Andie narrowed her eyes.

"So tell me, when do you plan this massive take over?" She asked.

"It's too early to tell." Breca replied. "But in the meantime, I think that I'll raise the white flag."

In a split second, Breca pushed Shane roughly into Andie's arms and picked up Alex before tossing him halfway across the room. He landed with a loud thud and laid unmoving.

"After all," She continued, her body erupting in flames. "You've got a brother and a friend to save haven't you?"

She was gone before Andie could jump at her. However when it fully processed through her head what Breca had said, Andie picked up Shane bridal style just as Fox flew from the inside of Chase's bonds. There was a clicking noise and Chase was free.

"Go pick up your brother and let's go." Andie ordered. "We've got to find Moose and Nora."

**Okay this chapter is done. I'm not very happy with it but there's nothing I can do about that, as far as I'm concerned lol. But this chapter is kinda foreshadowing the future stories, just a little lol.**

**A/N-Mimi, I swear that Moose is gonna be fine, I swear lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	25. Superstition

**Superstition**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. It's almost Halloween and I'm so excited! I'm gonna be the Joker and it's so gonna rock. Um we've had about two fights in school but that's nothing compared to last year. I don't think we're going to get many this year but eh you never know. Other than that, my life has been pretty boring.**

**Let's see, sadly this is the last chapter in this story. I know it's horrible that it's over but don't worry this one will be getting a sequel. It's gonna be called Are You Afraid of the Dark so be on the look out for that one. I'm not really sure what's gonna happen in this chapter but I'm gonna patch up as much as possible. You all are going to hate me at the end of this one but I assure you nothing is as it seems.**

**A/N-This one is named after Stevie Wonders song "Superstition" just cause it's an awesome song and I'm watching the Haunted Mansion while writing this and that's a song in the movie**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing that I don't.**

When the sun finally rose in Baltimore, many people got up, got dressed and went to work. They didn't take notice to the fact that in a small article in the back of the paper about the grave robbing that had gone on in one of the oldest cemetery grounds around. They simply shook their heads, mumbled teenagers and went about their day.

However, the few vampires and other slight human creatures that read that tiny little article in the paper growled in frustrations and wondered which of their brothers or sisters had decided to go have some fun in the grave yard. Many of them wondered why would someone of their kind risk exposure of them all like that. Surely there was no one so important to them that they just had to go and open a few graves in a cemetery.

When Blake caught the morning paper before it could hit the front step, he unrolled it and glanced through it. But something in the back caught his attention. A small paragraph article, telling about how a group of grave robbers were seen leaving the cemetery with bodies. No clear pictures were taken to catch the thieves but police were sure that it wouldn't take long for them to find out who did it.

Blake thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he finished the article. Glancing at his watch he sighed as he stared at the empty drive way from the corner of his eye. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Blake let out a frustrated groan.

"Chase."

--

Getting from the graveyard to Miles's house had not been an easy task. Andie had sent Chase ahead with the unconscious Alex while she and Fox looked for Moose and Nora. It'd taken them so long that they only had an hour before the sun was to rise. Nora was badly burned but still alive and awake when Andie got to her. Moose however, Andie was fearing for the worst. When she'd gotten to her twin, he'd been wrapped in a cocoon of vines. Slimy blue gel covered Andie's hands as she ripped and tore at the vines to free her twin and after twenty minutes of struggle she was finally able to pull him free.

Nora was able to fly back to Miles's place on her on and she carried Moose while Andie carried Shane. Miles was up waiting for them, apparently Chase had fallen out the moment he'd walked in the front door and Miles had laid him and Alex down in one of the guest rooms.

"Are they both okay though?" Andie asked the moment she was told.

"Alex I think has a concussion but Chase should be fine, he's just really tired." Miles said.

"Now Shane and Moose." Andie said hurrying over to the couch to lay down the shaking Shane.

"What are we going to do about her mouth?" Missy asked looking down at her friend.

"The stitches have to come out." Miles said. "They're infecting her gums, that's the reason for all the blood and pus."

Shane shook her head furiously.

"Yes Shane." Andie said firmly. "It's going to hurt and I know you don't want to but we've got to take them out."

Andie watched as tears filled her ex girlfriends eyes and Andie closed her own. She didn't know if she could watch this.

"Andie you're going to have to hold her down." Miles murmured.

"How fast can you get this over with?" Andie asked climbing and sitting on Shane's stomach.

"I'll go as quickly as possible I swear." Miles said. "Missy I'm going to need you help."

"With what?" Missy asked hesitantly.

"This bucket I'm going to need you to hold for me to put the string in and I want you to hold this rang under her chin to catch the blood and pus."

Andie kept her eyes closed as she listened to Missy move around.

"Okay Shane, I'm going to start now, I need you to be as still as possible." Miles said.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Andie tightened her grip on Shane. Everything seemed to be going fine as Andie heard the tweezers that Miles had come together, but then Shane started to scream as Miles pulled the string from her swollen gums.

And Andie almost started to cry.

--

Ten minutes later, Andie climbed off a sobbing Shane. Rubbing her stomach and legs, Andie had Missy go into the kitchen and bring her a cup of ice. When she returned, Andie took the cup and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Shane, baby I need you to eat some ice for me love." Andie said gently. "Please eat some ice, it'll make you feel better I promise."

Taking a chip of ice into her fingers, Andie waited patiently for Shane to open her bloody mouth and when she did Andie slipped the chip into it. The vampire hissed painfully but ate the ice gratefully.

"Missy, continue to feed her." Andie said standing. "Miles and I have to heal Moose."

Missy nodded and took the cup from Andie before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Andie, Moose needs to be taken to the lab." Miles said. "I'm entirely sure what's wrong with him or how to fix him."

Andie nodded and easily picked up her little brother and carried him downstairs. She laid him on a stretcher and gently placed his hands on his sides.

"Miles, the blue stuff got into his mouth." Andie said fearfully.

"Yes and I think we're going to have to get the blue slim out of him somehow." Miles said.

"We could suck it out." Andie said.

"That's it." Miles said.

He ran over to another part of his lab and opened a drawer, pulling out a long IV he hooked it into Moose's arm. Then he the other end up to a large pump and after a few moments, bright blue slim could been seen stringing through the tube.

"Are you alright Andie?" Miles said.

"I'm fine." Andie replied, her voice hoarser than normal. "I'm just tired. Once my family is okay then I'll be great."

"We should get you cleaned up." Miles said patting a seat on a stool.

Andie reluctantly sat down and looked up at Miles. He washed her face first with a wash cloth before cleaning her lip and putting some ointment on her cuts and scraps. Then he rubbed some stuff on her black eye and patted her shoulder.

"When you take a shower make sure to wash this stuff off, it'll help." He said.

Andie nodded. Closing her eyes and sighing, she could feel the energy completely draining from her body. She was so tired, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Andrea?"

Snapping her eyes open, Andie sat up and turned to face her twin. He looking at her with hazy eyes, they were dazed with confusion and pain.

"Robert!" She said standing up.

He tried to sit up but the IV stopped him.

"Don't move Moose." Miles said. "All the slime isn't out of you yet."

Andie kissed her brothers forehead and rested their heads together.

"You scared me there for a moment little brother." Andie said.

"I'm sorry." Moose said. "They snuck up on me and I couldn't stop them."

Andie smiled and had just opened her mouth to say something when suddenly there was a shriek from upstairs.

Letting her head snap up, Andie was standing straight before whoever it was had finished their scream. She was halfway up the stairs as Moose ripped out his IV and by the time she got to the living room, both Moose and Miles were by her side.

"Who screamed?" She demanded.

"Andie you've gotta help her." Missy said coming up to Andie in a panic.

"Help who?" Andie asked.

"Nora." Miles whispered.

Looking past Missy, Andie's eyes widened at the sight of Nora sitting in the middle of the room. Her right arm was blackened and shriveled, slowly it was started to crumble away.

"But she's not in the sun." Moose said frowning. "That can't be possible."

Running toward Nora, Andie held her still as she stared at her arm.

"Miles, what am I supposed to do?" Andie asked.

"Call Tyler." Shane whispered. "Hurry and get him here."

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Just do it." Shane said. "Nora's dying."

--

Tyler thought he was going to cry his eyes out. Nora couldn't be dying, she just couldn't. He sat in Mile's living room, holding her close and rocking the both of them back and forth. Andie sat on her other side, tears streaming down her face. The other vampires along with Chase and his little brother Alex stood around them. The vampires were all in tears while Chase and Alex tried to keep theirs under control.

"Nora, baby, please." Tyler choked out. "Please don't leave me."

"Ty--Tyler." She whispered. "It's o--okay."

"No it's not." Tyler said. "I don't wanna lose you, I--I can't live without you."

Smiling slightly, Nora closed her eyes and leaned even closer to him warm body. She was getting colder and colder by the minute.

"Tyler," She whispered. "The sun is rising."

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head harder.

"No, I won't." He sobbed out. "Nora please don't make me."

"We--we talked about t--this." She coughed. "You p--p--promised."

"I lied!" Tyler exclaimed in frustration. "I fucking lied and I won't do it."

Nora looked up at him, her beautiful eyes clouding over. She grasped his t-shirt hopefully before shivering and closing her eyes.

"Tyler." She tried once more.

--

Scooting closer to the two of them, Andie put her hand on Tyler's shoulder. She let Nora grabbed hold of her hand and Andie made Tyler look at her.

"Tyler, what does she want?" She asked gently.

"The sun will be up soon." Nora whispered. "Tyler either you come with me or I'll go by myself."

Andie frowned for a moment before she realized just exactly what her friend meant.

"Nora you can't." She said. "We'll find a way to fix you, I promise we will."

"Andie, there's a stack of papers in my room." Nora said. "A bunch of dates and times written down, Alex has a notebook up his room on the fourth shelf of the second bookcase. That will help as well but this has to happen."

"How do you know?" Both Tyler and Andie asked.

"Because you told me so." Nora said looking up into Andie's eyes.

"What?" Andie asked. "When?"

"It won't be for many centuries but there will be a time when you will want to travel back and you'll help our past selves do this all over again."

Shaking her head, Andie cupped the back of Nora's head as it lolled from side to side in the crook of Tyler's arm.

"But what I don't want to?" She asked quietly. "What if I want to change the present?"

Nora shook her head.

"That's not how it works Andie." She said.

The tears that now slipped down Andie's face were starting to dry. She was now starting to see what Nora was talking about, she may not have liked it but she understood it.

--

Nora pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her arm burned and seared in pain but she did not care anymore. Looking at Tyler, she pushed herself to her feet. Holding out her good hand to Tyler, Nora helped him up and began to pull him towards the stairs. Turning back to them all, Nora gave them a small smile.

"We'll see each other again." She told them. "I know so."

Andie opened her mouth to stop her but Nora shook her head.

"Soon," Nora said. "Trust me."

Tyler thought about protesting as Nora took him to the roof. But he knew it would be no use. Nora was going to do this, no matter how much he didn't want her to. When they reached the roof, the cool breeze of the dawn was just starting to appear and they sat with their legs dangling over the edge.

Nora cuddled up to his side and Tyler kissed the top of her head roughly. Nora smiled and held back her tears, she would not be seen as weak. And when she faced him she would hold her head high and do as he told her, all so that she would be able to return in some time.

"How long will you be gone?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Nora replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nora winced. She could feel the sun as it rose just enough to shine inches above her head. She looked up and kissed Tyler gently.

"Hold me?" She asked quietly.

Burying the side of her face in Tyler's chest, Nora stared out into the horizon with no fear. She knew that she would not be able to hold back a scream.

--

Andie sat wrapped in Chase's arms. The vampires felt it when it happened. They felt the sun rising and all of them, the two humans included heard the glass breaking scream that came from above them. Along with the scream that sounded a lot like Nora's name.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Andie held tighter to Chase. Her breathing came out in pants and she shook ever so slightly. This was the end, they'd lost of their own and even though Nora had said that she would not be gone forever, Andie couldn't help but think that she might have been mistaken.

She felt Chase kiss the top of her head and the tears slowly started to slip down her cheeks. Nora had been mistaken,

This was the end.

**I have never ended a story with a cliffhanger before lol. I like that though. It was a good place to stop and please don't hate me. Nora will not be gone forever. I just needed some drama to add to the last chapter. A perfect way to close it out in my opinion.**

**A/N-I have no idea when Are You Afraid of the Dark will begin but it will start soon I swear.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


End file.
